interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Nederlandese-Interlingua/c
ca. :1 (Afk.: circa) ca., circa cabaleren WW :1 cabalar, intrigar caballeur ZN :1 intrigante cabaret ZN :1 cabaret (F) :politiek -- = cabaret politic cabaretartiest ZN :1 Zie: cabaretier cabaretesk BN :1 de cabaret (F) cabaretier ZN :1 cabaretista, artista de cabaret (F) cabaretlied ZN :1 canto de cabaret (F) cabaretprogramma ZN :1 programma de cabaret (F) cabaretzanger ZN :1 cantator/cantor de cabaret (F) cabine ZN :1 cabina cabretleer ZN :1 corio de capra cabretleren BN :1 de corio de capra cabretten BN :1 de corio de capra cabriolet ZN :1 cabriolet (F) cacao ZN :1 cacao cacaoafval ZN :1 residuos de cacao cacaobereider ZN :1 fabricante de cacao cacaobereiding ZN :1 fabrication de cacao cacaoblad ZN :1 folio de cacao cacaoblik ZN :1 latta de cacao cacaoboom ZN :1 theobroma, cacao cacaoboon ZN :1 cacao, grano de cacao cacaoboter ZN :1 butyro de cacao cacaobrander ZN :1 (toestel) tostator de cacao cacaobruin BN :1 de color de cacao cacaobus ZN :1 Zie: cacaoblik cacaocultuur ZN :1 cultura de cacao cacaodoppen ZN MV :1 pellaturas de cacao cacaofabricage ZN :1 fabrication de cacao cacaofabriek ZN :1 fabrica de cacao cacaofabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de cacao cacaogeur ZN :1 aroma de cacao cacaoindustrie ZN :1 industria de cacao cacaomolen ZN :1 Zie: cacaofabriek cacaopers ZN :1 pressa de cacao cacaoplantage ZN :1 plantation de cacao cacaopoeder ZN :1 cacao in pulvere, pulvere de cacao cacaosoort ZN :1 typo/sorta de cacao cacaostruik ZN :1 cacaoiero cacaotrommel ZN :1 latta de cacao cacaovet ZN :1 Zie: cacaoboter cachectisch ZN :1 cachectic {sj} cachet ZN :1 (distinctie) distinction, stilo, character :2 (kenmerk) cachet (F), character, characteristica, signo, tracto :dat geeft de zaak extra -- = isto confere un certe tono al situation :3 (stempel) sigillo :een persoonlijk -- dragen = portar un sigillo personal cachot ZN :1 carcere cactaceeën ZN MV :1 cactaceas cactus ZN :1 cacto cactusachtig BN :1 cactacee, cactiforme cactusachtigen ZN MV :1 cactaceas cactusblad ZN :1 folio de cacto cactusbloem ZN :1 flor de cacto cactusboom ZN :1 cacto cactusfamilie ZN :1 Zie: cactusachtigen cactuskas ZN :1 estufa de cactos cactusplant ZN :1 cacto cactuspot ZN :1 potto pro cactos cactusschildluis ZN :1 cochinilia {sj} cactusverzamelaar ZN :1 collector de cactos cactusverzameling ZN :1 collection de cactos cadanceren WW :1 cadentiar, rhythmar, dar cadentia a cadans ZN :1 cadentia, rhythmo :in -- = cadentiate :2 (MUZ, POEZIE) numero cadastraal BN :1 catastral :--e legger = registro catastral :--e kaart = carta/mappa/plano catastral cadaverine ZN :1 cadaverina caddie ZN :1 caddie (E), (persoon) portabastones cadeau ZN :1 presente, dono, donation, donativo cadeaubon ZN :1 bono/certificato/cheque (E) de dono(s) cadeaustelsel ZN :1 systema de donos cadens ZN :1 (MUZ) cadentia cadet ZN :1 cadetto, alumno de un collegio militar cadettenbataljon ZN :1 battalion de cadettos cadettenschool ZN :1 schola/academia militar/de cadettos cadmeren, cadmiëren WW :1 cadmiar cadmium ZN :1 cadmium :het bedekken met een laagje -- = cadmiatura cadmiumamalgaan ZN :1 amalgama de cadmium cadmiumgeel ZN :1 jalne de cadmium cadmiumhoudend BN :1 cadmifere cadmiumoxyde ZN :1 oxydo de cadmium cadmiumsulfide ZN :1 sulfido de cadmium caduceus ZN :1 caduceo Caesar ZN EIGN :1 Cesare caesarisme ZN :1 cesarismo caestus ZN :1 (vuistvechtershandschoen) cesto caesuur ZN :1 Zie: cesuur café ZN :1 café (F), caffe :literair -- = café litterari café-chantant ZN :1 café chantant (F), café (F) cantante café complet ZN :1 café (F) complete/con pastisseria caféhouder ZN :1 proprietario/exploitator {plwa} de caffe/café (F), caffetero, tavernero cafeïne ZN :1 caffeina cafeïnegehalte ZN :1 percentage de caffeina cafeïnevergiftiging ZN :1 intoxication per caffeina cafeïnevrij BN :1 decaffeinate :-- koffie = caffe decaffeinate :-- maken = decaffeinar cafékelner ZN :1 servitor de caffe/café café-restaurant ZN :1 café (F)/caffe restaurante/restaurante (F) caféruzie ZN :1 disputa/querela de caffe/café cafetaria ZN :1 cafeteria, snack-bar (E) cafetariahouder ZN :1 proprietario/gerente de un cafeteria/snack-bar (E) caféterras ZN :1 terrassa de café (F) cahier ZN :1 quaderno caissière ZN :1 cassera caisson ZN :1 (MIL) caisson (F) :2 (zinkstuk) caisson (F) :drijvende -- = caisson flottante :3 (BOUWK) (vak in plafond) caisson (F) caissonpaal ZN :1 palo de caisson (F) caissonziekte ZN :1 maladia del caissons (F) cajoleren WW :1 adular, flatter cake ZN :1 cake (E) cakebeslag ZN :1 pasta a/de cake (E) cakeblik ZN :1 modulo a/de cake (E) cakemeel ZN :1 farina a/de cake (E) cal. :1 (Afk.: calorie) cal. (caloria) Calabrië ZN EIGN :1 Calabria Calabriër ZN :1 calabrese Calabrisch BN :1 calabrese Calabrisch ZN :1 (taal) calabrese caladium ZN :1 (PLANTK) caladio calamaris ZN :1 Zie: pijlinktvis calamiteit ZN :1 calamitate, catastrophe, disastro calamiteus BN :1 calamitose, catastrophic, disastrose calando BW :1 (Muziek) calando calcaneus ZN :1 calcaneo calcemie ZN :1 calcemia calciet ZN :1 calcite calcificatie ZN :1 calcification calcinatie ZN :1 calcination calcineeroven ZN :1 furno a/de calcinar calcineren WW :1 (OVERG) calcinar calcinerend BN :1 calcinatori calcinose ZN :1 calinose (-osis) calcitonine ZN :1 calcitonina calcium ZN :1 calcium calciumachtig BN :1 calcic calciumaluminaat ZN :1 aluminato de calcium calciumbehandeling ZN :1 (MED) calcitherapia calciumcarbid ZN :1 carburo de calcium calciumcarbonaat ZN :1 carbonato de calcium calciumchloride ZN :1 chlorido/chloruro de calcium calciumfluoride ZN :1 fluoruro de calcium calciumfosfaat ZN :1 phosphato de calcium calciumhydroxyde ZN :1 hydroxydo de calcium calciumlactaat ZN :1 lactato de calcium calciumsulfaat ZN :1 sulfato de calcium calciumzout ZN :1 sal calcic/de calcium calciurie ZN :1 calciuria calculatie ZN :1 calculo, calculation, computation calculatiemethode ZN :1 methodo de calculo/de calculation calculator ZN :1 (persoon) calculator :2 (apparaat) calculator, machina a/de calcular calculeren WW :1 calcular, facer calculos calculus ZN :1 (WISK, COMP) algorithmo caldarium ZN :1 caldario caldeira ZN :1 (GEOL) caldera Caledonië ZN EIGN :1 Caledonia Caledoniër ZN :1 caledoniano Caledonisch BN :1 caledonian :(GEOL) de --e plooiing = le plicatura caledonian caleidophoon ZN :1 kaleidophonio caleidoscoop ZN :1 kaleidoscopio caleidoscopisch BN :1 kaleidoscopic calepina ZN :1 calepina calibreren WW :1 calibrar calico(t) ZN :1 calico calico(t)fabriek ZN :1 fabrica de calico Californiër ZN :1 californiano Californisch BN :1 californian californium ZN :1 californium call-girl ZN :1 call-girl (E) callositeit ZN :1 (eeltigheid) callositate calmoduline ZN :1 (BIOCH) calmodulina calomel ZN :1 calomel calorie ZN :1 caloria caloriearm BN :1 povre/basse in calorias, de pauc/poc calorias :een -- dieet = un dieta basse in calorias calorierijk BN :1 ric in calorias calorimeter ZN :1 calorimetro calorimetrie ZN :1 calorimetria calorimetrisch BN :1 calorimetric :--e analyse = analyse (-ysis) calorimetric :--e bom = bomba calorimetric calorisch BN :1 caloric, calorific :--e waarde van brandstoffen = valor caloric/calorific de carburantes calque ZN :1 (tekening) calco :2 (TAAL) calco calqueerlinnen ZN :1 tela a calcar/de calco calqueerpapier ZN :1 papiro transparente/de calco calqueerstift ZN :1 calcator calqueren WW :1 calcar calumniëren WW :1 calumniar calvados ZN :1 calvados Calvarieberg ZN :1 (monte) Calvario, Golgotha Calvijn ZN EIGN :1 Calvin :leer van -- = doctrina calvinista, calvinismo calvinisme ZN :1 calvinismo, doctrina calvinista calvinist ZN :1 calvinista calvinistisch BN :1 calvinista, calvinistic :--e leer = doctrina calvinista, calvinismo :--e gezindte/confessie = confession calvinista :--e schrijver = scriptor calvinista calycanthusfamilie ZN :1 calycanthaceas calypso ZN :1 calypso camaraderie ZN :1 cameraderia camarilla ZN :1 camarilla cambium ZN :1 cambio :fasciculair -- = cambio fascicular :interfasciculair -- = cambio interfascicular cambiumcel ZN :1 cellula cambial Cambodja ZN EIGN :1 Cambodgia {dja}, Kampuchea {tsj} Cambodjaan ZN :1 cambodgiano {djano}, kampucheano {tsj} Cambodjaans BN :1 cambodgian {djan}, kampuchean {tsj} Cambodjaans ZN :1 (taal) cambodgiano {djano} Cambrisch BN :1 cambrian Cambrium ZN EIGN :1 cambriano camcorder ZN :1 camcorder (E) camee ZN :1 cameo camelia ZN :1 camellia camelina ZN :1 camelina camembert ZN :1 camembert (F) camera ZN :1 (fototoestel, filmtoestel) camera :verborgen -- = camera celate/invisibile/occulte :een film in de -- doen = cargar un camera :2 (kamer) camera :-- lucida = camera lucide :-- obscura = camera obscur/nigre camerageniek BN :1 Zie: fotogeniek cameralens ZN :1 objectivo (de camera) photographique cameraman ZN :1 cameraman (E) cameraploeg ZN :1 equipa de cameramen (E) camerateam ZN :1 Zie: cameraploeg camerlengo ZN :1 camerlingo camforaat ZN :1 camphorato camorra ZN :1 camorra (I) camorrist ZN :1 camorrista (I) camouflage ZN :1 camouflage (F), disguisamento camouflagehouding ZN :1 position de camouflage (F) camouflagejas ZN :1 mantello de camouflage (F) camouflagekleding ZN :1 vestimentos de camouflage (F) camouflagekleur ZN :1 color de camouflage (F) camouflagenet ZN :1 rete de camouflage (F) camouflagepak ZN :1 vestimento/uniforme de camouflage (F) camouflagetechniek ZN :1 technica de camouflage (F) camouflage-uitrusting ZN :1 equipamento de camouflage (F) :militaire eenheid in -- = unitate militar camouflate {oe} camoufleren WW :1 camouflar {oe}, disguisar :het -- = camouflage (F), disguisamento campagne ZN :1 (publieke actie) campania, cruciada :politieke -- = campania politic :een -- beginnen = initiar un campania :een -- tegen iemand op touw zetten = organisar un campania de discredito contra un persona :2 (van een suikerfabriek, e.d.) campania :3 (veldtocht) campania, operation militar, expedition militar campagnejaar ZN :1 anno de campania campagneleider ZN :1 chef (F)/leader (E) del/de un campania campanile ZN :1 campanil campanologie ZN :1 campanologia campanologisch BN :1 campanologic campanoloog ZN :1 campanologo, campanologista campanula ZN :1 campanula camper ZN :1 autocaravana campimeter ZN :1 campimetro campimetrie ZN :1 campimetria camping ZN :1 camping, terreno de camping/de campamento campingbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de camping campingbeheerder ZN :1 gerente/director de camping campingclub ZN :1 club (E) de camping campingeigenaar ZN :1 proprietario de camping campinggas ZN :1 camping gas (E), butano campingkantine ZN :1 cantina del camping campingwinkel ZN :1 magazin del camping campus ZN :1 (van universiteit) campo, citate universitari, campus campusarts ZN :1 medico de campus campusdecaan ZN :1 consiliator del campus campusleven ZN :1 vita de campus campusraad ZN :1 consilio de campus campussysteem ZN :1 systema de campus campusterrein ZN :1 terreno del campus Canada ZN EIGN :1 Canada Canadees ZN :1 canadiano Canadees BN :1 canadian :--e dollar = dollar (E) canadian canaille ZN :1 canalia cananga ZN :1 cananga (odorate) cananga-olie ZN :1 essentia de cananga canapé ZN :1 canapé (F) canapékussen ZN :1 cossino de canapé (F) canard ZN :1 nova/notitia false Canaria ZN EIGN MV :1 Canaria Canarisch BN :1 canari :-- Eilanden = Insulas Canari, Canarias canasta ZN :1 (kaartspel) canasta :-- spelen = jocar al canasta cancan ZN :1 (dans) cancan (F) cancelen WW :1 cancellar, annullar, supprimer cancerofobie ZN :1 cancerophobia, carceriphobia cancerologie ZN :1 cancerologia cancerologisch BN :1 cancerologic canceroloog ZN :1 cancerologo candela ZN :1 (eenheid van lichtsterkte) candela candelaber ZN :1 Zie: kandelaber candidcamera ZN :1 camera invisibile Candioot ZN :1 candiota cannabis ZN :1 cannabe, cannabis cannabisme ZN :1 cannabismo canneleren WW :1 cannellar, intaliar cannelure ZN :1 (van een pilaar) cannellatura :--s van een zuil = cannellaturas de un colonna/columna cañon ZN :1 cañon (S) canon ZN :1 (verzameling geschriften die tot de bijbel worden gerekend) canone :2 (tweede deel van de mis) canone :3 (MUZ) canone :4 (BOUWK) modulo canoniciteit ZN :1 canonicitate :-- van een tekst = canonicitate de un texto canoniek BN :1 canonic :-- recht = derecto canonic :--e boeken = libros canonic :2 (WISK) canonic :--e vergelijkingen = equationes canonic :--e vorm = forma canonic :--e transformatie = transformation canonic canonisatie ZN :1 canonisation, sanctification canonisatieproces ZN :1 processo de canonisation/sanctification canonisch BN :1 canonic :(SCHEIK) --e structuur = structura canonic canoniseren WW :1 canonisar, sanctificar canonist ZN :1 canonista canope ZN :1 canopo Canossa ZN EIGN :1 Canossa :naar -- gaan = ir a Canossa, submitter se cantabel BN :1 cantabile cantabile ZN :1 (zangerig deel van muziekstuk) cantabile cantabile BN :1 cantabile cantate ZN :1 cantata :--s van Bach met concerterend orgel = cantatas de Bach pro organo concertante cantharel ZN :1 cantharello cantharide, Spaanse vlieg ZN :1 cantharide cantharidine ZN :1 cantharidina canticum ZN :1 cantico :Canticum Cantorum = Cantico del Canticos cantilene ZN :1 (MUZ) cantilena :2 (LIT) cantilena :-- van Sint Eulalia = cantilena de Sancte Eulalia cantileverbrug ZN :1 ponte cantilever (E) cantileverremmen ZN MV :1 frenos cantilever(E) canto ZN :1 (MUZ) canto :2 (LIT) canto cantor ZN :1 cantor cantorij ZN :1 choro de ecclesia canule ZN :1 cannula canuleren WW :1 cannular canvas ZN :1 canevas canzone ZN :1 canzone (I) canzonetta ZN :1 canzonetta (I) cap ZN :1 bonetto de cavallero cap. :1 (Afk.: caput) cap. (capitulo) capabel BN :1 capabile, competente, capace, apte capabiliteit ZN :1 capabilitate, capacitate, competentia, aptitude capaciteit ZN :1 (vermogen) capacitate, (inhoud) contento :-- van een ziekenhuis = capacitate de un hospital :-- van een accu = capacitate de un accumulator :-- van een kanaal = capacitate de un canal :op volle -- werken = travaliar/laborar a plen capacitate :2 (bekwaamheid) capacitate, competentia, habilitate, aptitude, talento capaciteitsberekening ZN :1 calculo/calculation de capacitate capaciteitsgebrek ZN :1 manco de capacitate capaciteitsreductie ZN :1 reduction de capacitate capaciteitsvergroting ZN :1 augmentation del capacitate capaciteitsverlies ZN :1 perdita de capacitate capaciteitsvermindering ZN :1 diminution de capacitate capacitief BN :1 capacitive :--e component = componente capacitive :--e weerstand = resistentia capacitive, capacitantia cape ZN :1 cappa capeline ZN :1 (breedgerande dameshoed) cappellina Capetinger ZN :1 capetiano Capetingisch BN :1 capetian :--e tijd = epocha capetian :--e dynastie = dynastia capetian capillair BN :1 capillar :--e aantrekking = attraction capillar :--e werking = action capillar :--e buizen = tubos capillar :--e stijghoogte = ascension capillar :-- netwerk = rete capillar :--e verschijnselen = capillaritate :-- solderen = soldar/facer un juncto capillair ZN :1 tubo capillar capillariteit ZN :1 capillaritate capillariteitscorrectie ZN :1 correction capillar capillaroscopie ZN :1 capillaroscopia capita selecta ZN MV :1 capita selecta (L) Capitolijns BN :1 capitolin capitonneren WW :1 borrar, stipar Capitool ZN EIGN :1 Capitolio capitulatie ZN :1 capitulation, rendition :over de -- onderhandelen = negotiar le capitulation capitulatievoorwaarden ZN MV :1 conditiones de capitulation capituleren WW :1 capitular, render se cappa ZN :1 (van kardinaal, etc.) cappa cappucino ZN :1 (drank) cappucino (I) capriccio ZN :1 capricio caprice ZN :1 capricio capricieus BN :1 capriciose caprificatie ZN :1 (systeem voor bestuiven van vijgebomen) caprification caprinezuur ZN :1 acido capric caprioleren WW :1 facer capriolas capriool ZN :1 capriola, gambada :--en maken = facer capriolas capronzuur ZN :1 acido caproic caprylzuur ZN :1 acido caprylic capsicum ZN :1 capsico capsule ZN :1 (dop) capsula :van een -- voorzien = capsular, incapsular :de -- afhalen = discapsular :2 (geneesmiddel) capsula :3 (omhulsel om geneesmiddel) capsula :4 (ruimtevaart) capsula :5 (zaaddoos) capsula capsuleermachine ZN :1 capsulator capsuleren WW :1 capsular capsulevormig BN :1 capsular captie ZN :1 :(bezwaren maken) --s maken = facer/sublevar/opponer objectiones :2 :(chicaneren) --s maken = chicanar {sj} :3 :(tegenstribbelen) --s maken = esser recalcitrante, resister capuchon ZN :1 (van kledingstuk) cappucio :de -- over het hoofd trekken = incappuciar capybara ZN :1 capybara cara ZN :1 (Afk.: chronische aspecifieke respiratoire aandoeningen) broncho-pneumopathia chronic obstructive caracal ZN :1 caracal caracole ZN :1 (snelle zwenking van paard) caracol :--s uitvoeren = caracolar caracoleren WW :1 (mbt paard/berijder) caracolar carambola ZN :1 (besvrucht) carambola carambole ZN :1 carambola :een -- maken = facer un carambola, carambolar caramboleren WW :1 facer un carambola, carambolar caramboline ZN :1 carambolina caramel ZN :1 caramello :zachte -- = caramello molle :suiker in -- veranderen = caramelisar sucro :verandering van suiker in -- = caramelisation de sucro caramelpudding ZN :1 crema al caramello caramelvla ZN :1 Zie: caramelpudding caravan ZN :1 caravana, casa rolante caravanbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de caravanas caravanbrand ZN :1 incendio de caravana caravancentrum ZN :1 centro de caravanas caravannen WW :1 campar in un caravana caravanstalling ZN :1 remissa pro caravanas caravanterrein ZN :1 camping pro caravanas carbavalsdeuntje ZN :1 aere de carnaval carbid ZN :1 carburo (de calcium) carbidgas ZN :1 acetylen carbidlamp ZN :1 lampa a/de acetylen/carburo :licht van een -- = lumine/luce a/de acetylen carbidlantaarn ZN :1 lanterna a/de carburo carbinaat ZN :1 diamante nigre carbochemie ZN :1 carbochimia carbocyclisch BN :1 carbocyclic carboglycerine ZN :1 carboglycerina carbohemoglobine ZN :1 carbohemoglobina carbokation ZN :1 carbocation carbol ZN :1 acido carbolic/phenic, phenol carbolblokje ZN :1 cubo de phenol carbolineren WW :1 coperir de coaltar (E)/creosoto, creosotar carbolineum ZN :1 coaltar (E), creosoto carboliseren WW :1 impregnar de un solution de phenol carboloplossing ZN :1 solution de phenol carbolvergiftiging ZN :1 invenenamento/intoxication per phenol carbolwater ZN :1 solution aquose de phenol, aqua phenic carbolwatten ZN MV :1 watta carbolic carbolzeep ZN :1 sapon carbolic carbolzuur ZN :1 Zie: carbol carbon ZN :1 (papiro de) carbon carbonaat ZN :1 carbonato carbonaatstructuur ZN :1 structuro de carbonato carbonade ZN :1 cotelette (F) carbonateren WW :1 carbonatar carboneerpoeder ZN :1 cemento carbonisatie ZN :1 carbonisation carbonisatieproces ZN :1 processo de carbonisation carbonisch BN :1 carbonic carboniseren WW :1 carbonisar carbonpapier ZN :1 papiro (de) carbon carbonyl ZN :1 carbonyl carbonylgroep ZN :1 gruppo de carbonyl carbonylverbinding ZN :1 composito de carbonyl carbonzuur ZN :1 acido carbonic Carboon ZN EIGN :1 periodo carbonifere, carbonifero :fauna uit het -- = fauna carbonifere carborundum ZN :1 carborundum carbotherapie ZN :1 carbotherapia carboxyl(groep) ZN :1 carboxyl, gruppo carboxylic carboxylase ZN :1 carboxylase carboxymethylcellulose, CMC ZN :1 carboxymethylcellulosa, CMC carburateur ZN :1 carburator carburateurregelaar ZN :1 regulator de carburator carburatie ZN :1 carburation carburator ZN :1 carburator :vlotter van een -- = flottator de un carburator carbureren WW :1 carburar carcinogeen BN :1 carcinogene carcinologie ZN :1 cancerologia carcinolyticum ZN :1 carcinolytico carcinoom ZN :1 carcinoma, tumor carcinomatose cardamom ZN :1 (specerij) cardamomo cardanaandrijving ZN :1 transmission cardanic, transmission a/per cardan cardanas ZN :1 arbore de transmission, (arbore a) cardan cardanisch BN :1 cardanic :--e verbinding = junctura cardanic :--e ophanging = suspension cardanic cardankoppeling ZN :1 juncto/suspension/articulation cardanic/de cardan cardanoverbrenging ZN :1 transmission cardanic, transmission a/per cardan cardanring ZN :1 anello de cardan Cardanus ZN EIGN :1 Cardan cardanusring ZN :1 Zie: cardanring cardia ZN :1 cardia :de -- betreffend = cardial cardialgie ZN :1 cardialgia cardiochirurg ZN :1 chirurgo cardiologo cardiochirurgie ZN :1 chirurgia cardiologic, cardiochirurgia, chirurgia del corde cardiograaf ZN :1 cardiographo cardiografie ZN :1 cardiographia cardiogram ZN :1 cardiogramma :akoestisch -- = cardiogramma acustic cardioïde ZN :1 (WISK) cardioide cardiologie ZN :1 cardiologia cardioloog ZN :1 cardiologo cardiomegalie ZN :1 cardiomegalia cardiosclerose ZN :1 cardiosclerose (-osis) cardioscoop ZN :1 cardioscopio cardiotomie ZN :1 cardiotomia cardiotonicum ZN :1 cardiotonico cardiovasculair BN :1 cardiovascular carditis ZN :1 carditis cardoïde ZN :1 cardoide cargadoor ZN :1 affretator cargadoorsbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de affretamento cargadoorskantoor ZN :1 officio de affretamento cargadoorskosten ZN MV :1 costos de affretamento cargalijst ZN :1 lista de carga cargo ZN :1 (schip) cargo :2 (lading) carga cargoverzekering ZN :1 assecurantia de carga/cargo Caribiër ZN :1 caribe Caribisch BN :1 caribe :--e Zee = Caribe, Mar Caribe cariës ZN :1 carie :aantasting door -- = cariositate :-- veroorzakend = cariogene carieus BN :1 cariate, cariose carillon ZN :1 carillon (F) :2 (MUZ) (op klokkenspel geënt muziekstuk) carillon (F) carillonist ZN :1 carillonator carillonklank ZN :1 sono de carillon (F) cariogeen BN :1 cariogene caritas ZN :1 caritate caritatief BN :1 caritative carlina ZN :1 carlina carlisme ZN :1 carlismo carlist ZN :1 carlista carlistisch BN :1 carlista :--e oorlogen = guerras carlista carmagnole ZN :1 (revolutiehemd) carmagnole (F) :2 (lied en dans uit de Franse Revolutie) carmagnole (F) :de -- dansen = dansar le carmagnole carminatief BN :1 carminative carminativum ZN :1 (windverdrijvend middel) carminativum carnatie ZN :1 (KUNST) carnation carnaval ZN :1 carnaval :-- vieren = festar/celebrar le carnaval carnavalesk BN :1 carnavalesc carnavallen WW :1 festar/celebrar le carnaval carnavalsdeuntje ZN :1 aere de carnaval carnavalsdwaasheden ZN MV :1 follias carnavalesc carnavalsfeest ZN :1 (festa de) carnaval carnavalshit ZN :1 hit (E) de carnaval carnavalskleding ZN :1 costume/vestimentos de carnaval carnavalskraker ZN :1 grande successo de carnaval carnavalslied ZN :1 canto carnavalesc/de carnaval carnavalsmaand ZN :1 mense de carnaval carnavalsmasker ZN :1 masca/mascara de carnaval carnavalsmuziek ZN :1 musica de carnaval carnavalsoptocht ZN :1 convoyo carnavalesc/de carnaval carnavalspak ZN :1 costume carnavalesc/de carnaval carnavalsstoet ZN :1 Zie: carnavalsoptocht carnavalstijd ZN :1 tempore del carnaval carnavalsvereniging ZN :1 association de carnaval carnavalsvierder ZN :1 celebrator del carnaval carnavalswagen ZN :1 carro carnavalesc/de carnaval carneool ZN :1 cornalina carnet ZN :1 carnet (F) carnivoor BN :1 carnivore carnivoor ZN :1 animal carnivore, carnivoro, creophago carnivorengebit ZN :1 dentatura de carnivoro Carola ZN EIGN :1 Carola Carolina ZN EIGN :1 Carolina :le Carolinen = le Carolinas caroteen ZN :1 carotina carotine ZN :1 carotina carpaccio ZN :1 carpaccio (I) carpe diem :1 carpe diem (L) carpologie ZN :1 carpologia carport ZN :1 garage aperte carpospore ZN :1 carpospora Carrara ZN EIGN :1 Carrara Carrarisch BN :1 de Carrara :-- marmer = marmore de Carrara, carrara carré ZN :1 quadrato :-- formeren = formar un quadrato carrier ZN :1 (schuifinrichting) cargator :2 (vliegdekschip) porta-aviones :3 (gevechtswagen) carro de combatto :4 (iemand die ziektekiemen draagt) portator carrière ZN :1 carriera :diplomatieke -- = carriera diplomatic :journalistieke -- = carriera jornalistic :schitterende -- = carriera brillante/luminose :-- maken = facer carriera :zijn -- schaden/in gevaar brengen = compromitter su carriera :op de top van zijn -- staan = esser al apice de su carriera carrièrediplomaat ZN :1 diplomate de carriera carrièrejager ZN :1 Zie: carrièremaker carrièremaker ZN :1 carrierista, arrivista carrièremakerij ZN :1 carrierismo, arrivismo :politieke -- = carrierismo politic carrièrepatroon ZN :1 patrono del carriera carrièreplanning ZN :1 planification/plano de carriera/del futuro professional carrièrisme ZN :1 carrierismo, arrivismo carrièrist ZN :1 carrierista carrosserie ZN :1 carrosseria :gestroomlijnde -- = carrosseria aerodynamic carrosseriebedrijf ZN :1 Zie: carrosseriefabriek carrosseriebouw ZN :1 carrosseria carrosseriefabriek ZN :1 fabrica de carrosserias, carrosseria carrosseriehersteller ZN :1 reparator de carrosserias carrosserieontwerper ZN :1 designator de carrosserias carrousel ZN :1 carosello carte blanche ZN :1 carta blanc :iemand -- geven = dar carta blanc a un persona carter ZN :1 (van automotor) carter (E) Cartesiaan ZN :1 cartesiano Cartesiaans BN :1 cartesian :-- assenstelsel = coordinatas cartesian :-- produkt = producto cartesian :-- duikertje/duiveltje = ludion cartesianisme ZN :1 cartesianismo Carthaags BN :1 carthaginese :--e zeeheerschappij = thalassocratia carthaginese :--e oorlogen = guerras carthaginese/punic Carthager ZN :1 carthaginese, puno Carthago ZN EIGN :1 Carthago, Carthagine cartilagineus BN :1 cartilaginose, chondroide cartodroom ZN :1 Zie: skelterbaan cartograaf ZN :1 cartographo cartografie ZN :1 cartographia cartografisch BN :1 cartographic :--e dienst = servicio cartographic cartogram ZN :1 cartogramma cartomantie ZN :1 cartomantia cartometrie ZN :1 cartometria cartometrisch BN :1 cartometric cartoon ZN :1 cartoon (E), designo humoristic/comic cartoonboek ZN :1 libro de cartoons (E) cartoonist ZN :1 cartoonista {oe}, designator de cartoons (E) cartoontekenaar ZN :1 Zie: cartoonist cartotheek ZN :1 cartotheca, schedario cartotheekbeheer ZN :1 administration de un cartotheca cartotheekbeheerder ZN :1 administrator de un cartotheca cartularium ZN :1 cartulario :beheerder van een -- = cartulario Caryae ZN EIGN :1 Caryas caryatide ZN :1 caryatide caryogenese ZN :1 caryogenese (-esis) caryologie ZN :1 caryologia caryolyse ZN :1 caryolyse (-ysis) caryophyllaceeën ZN MV :1 caryophyllaceas caryotheek ZN :1 (BIOL) caryotheca, membrana nuclear cascade ZN :1 cascada cascademethode ZN :1 methodo a/de cascadas cascadeschakeling ZN :1 connexion a cascadas/in etages (F), connexion concatenate cascadeur ZN :1 equilibrista comic casco ZN :1 (van schip) corpore, carcassa de nave, casco :2 (van vliegtuig) fuselage :3 (van auto) chassis (F) :4 (van huis/gebouw) armatura cascoassurantie ZN :1 Zie: cascoverzekering cascopolis ZN :1 (van schip) polissa de corpore/de casco cascoschade ZN :1 damno(s) de casco cascoverzekering ZN :1 (van schip) assecurantia de casco(s) caseïne ZN :1 caseina :plantaardige -- = caseina vegetal caseïneverf ZN :1 color al caseina casestudy ZN :1 studio de (un) caso, caso casework ZN :1 assistentia social individualisate cash ZN :1 moneta contante cash BW :1 in moneta contante, cash (E) :-- betalen = pagar cash/in moneta contante cashew ZN :1 acaju cashewnoot ZN :1 nuce de acaju cashflow ZN :1 cashflow (E), fluxo de moneta/cassa casino ZN :1 casino, reducto cassata(ijs) ZN :1 cassata (I) cassatie ZN :1 cassation :middel van -- = medio de cassation :Hof van Cassatie = Corte de Cassation :in -- gaan = ir/recurrer in cassation cassatiemiddel ZN :1 medio de cassation cassatierechter ZN :1 judice de cassation cassatietermijn ZN :1 termino de cassation cassave ZN :1 cassava, manioc cassavebrood ZN :1 pan de cassava cassavemeel ZN :1 farina de cassava casseren WW :1 cassar, annullar cassette ZN :1 cassetta :voorbespeelde -- = cassetta preregistrate :een -- terugspoelen = rebobinar un cassetta :2 (voor platen, etc.) coffretto cassetteband ZN :1 banda de cassetta, musicassetta cassettedeck ZN :1 lector de bandas de cassetta cassettelader ZN :1 cargator de cassetta cassetterecorder ZN :1 magnetophono de cassettas, registrator a cassetta, cassettophono cassettespeler ZN :1 Zie: cassettedeck cassettetape ZN :1 Zie: cassetteband cassettewisselaar ZN :1 cambiator de cassettas cassettotheek ZN :1 collection de cassettas cassis ZN :1 succo de cassis/de ribes nigre castagnet ZN :1 castanietta, crotalo castigatie ZN :1 (tuchtiging) castigation :2 (censurering) censura castigeren WW :1 (tuchtigen) castigar :2 (censureren) censurar Castiliaan ZN :1 castiliano Castiliaans BN :1 castilian Castiliaans ZN :1 (taal) castiliano Castilië ZN EIGN :1 Castilia Castor ZN EIGN :1 (MYTH) (tweelingbroer van Pollux) Castor :2 (ASTRON) (ster in de Tweelingen) Castor castoreum ZN :1 castoreo castorine ZN :1 castorina castorolie ZN :1 oleo de ricino castorzaad ZN :1 semine de ricino castraat ZN :1 castrato castraatstem ZN :1 voce de castrato castraatzanger ZN :1 cantor castrato castratie ZN :1 castration, emasculation castratiecomplex ZN :1 complexo de castration castreerder ZN :1 castrator castreren WW :1 castrar, emascular :het -- = castration, emasculation :kapoenen -- = caponar castrisme ZN :1 castrismo castrist ZN :1 castrista castristisch BN :1 castrista casualisme ZN :1 casualismo casualiteit ZN :1 casualitate casualiter BW :1 casualmente casuaris ZN :1 casuario casueel BN :1 (toevallig) casual, fortuite, accidental, occasional :--e voorwaarde = condition casual :2 (merkwaardig) curiose, estranie casuïst ZN :1 casuista casuïstiek BN :1 (gewetensleer) casuistica :2 (MED) casuistica casuïstisch BN :1 casuistic casus ZN :1 (naamval) caso :2 (geval) caso casus belli ZN :1 casus belli (L) :een -- vormen = constituer un casus belli casusonderzoek ZN :1 studio de caso casussysteem ZN :1 systema de casos casusvorm ZN :1 forma casual catachrese ZN :1 catachrese (-esis) cataclysme ZN :1 cataclysmo cataclysmisch BN :1 cataclysmic catacombe ZN :1 catacomba catacoustiek ZN :1 catacustica, cataphonica catafoniek ZN :1 cataphonica, catacustica cataforese ZN :1 cataphorese (-esis) Catalaan ZN :1 catalano Catalaans BN :1 catalan Catalaans ZN :1 catalano, lingua catalan catalectisch BN :1 catalectic :--e verzen = versos catalectic catalepsie ZN :1 catalepsia catalepsie-patiënt ZN :1 cataleptico cataleptisch BN :1 cataleptic catalogeren WW :1 Zie: catalogiseren catalogiseren WW :1 catalogar, facer un catalogo de, classificar :schilderijen -- = catalogar/classificar picturas catalogisering ZN :1 catalogation, classification catalogus ZN :1 catalogo :alfabetische -- = catalogo alphabetic :systematische -- = catalogo systematic :thematische -- = catalogo thematic :iemand die een -- maakt = catalogator :een -- maken van = facer un catalogo de, catalogar :de -- raadplegen = consultar le catalogo cataloguskast ZN :1 armario de catalogo catalogusnummer ZN :1 numero de catalogo catalogusprijs ZN :1 precio in (le)/de catalogo cataloguswaarde ZN :1 valor secundo le catalogo Catalonië ZN EIGN MV :1 Catalonia Cataloniër ZN :1 catalano catalpa ZN :1 catalpa catamaran ZN :1 catamaran catamnese ZN :1 catamnese (-esis) cataplasma ZN :1 cataplasma cataplexie ZN :1 cataplexia cataract ZN :1 (waterval) cataracta :2 (MED) cataracta cataractoperatie ZN :1 operation de cataracta catarraal BN :1 catarrhal :--e koorts = febre catarrhal :--e bronchitis = bronchitis catarrhal catarre ZN :1 catarrho :bronchiale -- = catarrho bronchial :aan -- lijdend = catarrhose :-- bestrijdend = anticatarrhal catastrofaal BN :1 catastrophic, disastrose, calamitose :--e gevolgen = consequentias disastrose catastrofe ZN :1 catastrophe, calamitate, disastro, sinistro :de dijkbreuk veroorzaakte een -- = le ruptura del dica ha causate un catastrophe catastrofisme ZN :1 catastrophismo catatonie ZN :1 catatonia catatoniepatiënt ZN :1 catatonico catatonisch BN :1 catatonic :in --e toestand = in stato catatonic catch ZN :1 (SPORT) catch (E) catcher ZN :1 (SPORT) (vanger) catcher (E), receptor catecheet ZN :1 catecheta, professor de religion catechese ZN :1 catechese (-esis) catechetiek ZN :1 catechetica catechetisch BN :1 catechetic, catechistic :--e methode = methodo catechistic/catechistic :-- onderwijs = inseniamento catechetic/catechistic :-- systeem = systema catechetic/catechistic catechisant ZN :1 catechumeno catechisatie ZN :1 catechese (-esis), catechismo :-- geven = catechisar catechiseermeester ZN :1 Zie: catecheet catechiseren WW :1 catechisar catechismus ZN :1 catechismo catechismusles ZN :1 catechese (-esis) catecholamine ZN :1 catecholamina catechumeen ZN :1 catechumeno catechumenaat ZN :1 catechumenato categoraal BN :1 :--e bonden = syndicatos independente/autonome categorema ZN :1 (FIL) categorema categorematisch BN :1 categorematic categoriaal BN :1 (ook FIL) categorial categorie ZN :1 categoria, classe, classification, ordine :in --en indelen = ordinar per categorias, categorisar :dat valt onder de eerste -- = isto es includite in le prime categoria :2 (FIL) categoria :de --en van Aristoteles = le categorias de Aristotele categorisch BN :1 (ook FIL) categoric :-- antwoord = responsa categoric :-- oordeel = judicio categoric :--e imperatief = imperativo categoric :-- ontkennen = negar categoricamente categoriseren WW :1 categorisar, classar, classificar, ordinar per categorias catenair BN :1 catenari :--e ophanging = suspension catenari catergol ZN :1 catergol catering ZN :1 catering (E) cateringbedrijf ZN :1 firma/compania de catering (E) catgut ZN :1 catgut (E), corda/filo de tripa felin catharinavenster ZN :1 rosa, rosetta catharsis ZN :1 catharsis catharticum ZN :1 cathartico cathartisch BN :1 cathartic cathedra ZN :1 cathedra :een beslissing ex -- = un decision ex cathedra cathepsine ZN :1 cathepsina Catherina ZN EIGN :1 Catharina catheter ZN :1 catheter :een -- inbrengen = introducer/poner un catheter, catheterisar catheterisatie ZN :1 catheterisation catheteriseren WW :1 catheterisar, introducer/poner un catheter, intubar catheterismus ZN :1 catheterismo cathetometer ZN :1 cathetometro cathetometrie ZN :1 cathetometria cattleya ZN :1 cattleya caucalis ZN :1 caucalis caudaal BN :1 caudal cauliflorie ZN :1 caulifloria causaal BN :1 causal :-- bijwoord = adverbio causal :-- voegwoord = conjunction causal :-- verband = relation/connexion causal causalgie ZN :1 causalgia causaliteit ZN :1 causalitate causaliteitsbeginsel ZN :1 principio de causalitate causaliteitsbetrekking ZN :1 relation de causalitate causaliteitsprincipe ZN :1 Zie: causaliteitsbeginsel causatief ZN :1 causativo causatief BN :1 causative :-- werkwoord = verbo causative causerie ZN :1 discurso informal causeur ZN :1 parlator, conversator caustisch BN :1 (invretend/bijtend) caustic :--e soda = soda caustic, hydroxydo de sodium :-- middel = caustico :2 (WISK, OPTICA) caustic cauterisatie ZN :1 cauterisation, ustion, adustion :-- van een wrat = cauterisation de un verruca cauteriseren WW :1 (MED) cauterisar, urer, adurar :het -- = cauterisation, ustion, adustion :een wrat -- = cauterisar un verruca cautie ZN :1 caution cautiesteller ZN :1 dator de caution cautioneren WW :1 cautionar cavalcade ZN :1 cavalcada cavalerie ZN :1 cavalleria :lichte -- = cavalleria legier cavalerieaanval ZN :1 attacco del cavalleria cavaleriebrigade ZN :1 brigada de cavalleria cavaleriedivisie ZN :1 division de cavalleria cavaleriekazerne ZN :1 caserna del cavalleria cavalerieofficier ZN :1 officiero del cavalleria cavalerieschool ZN :1 schola del cavalleria cavalerist ZN :1 soldato del cavalleria, cavallero cavalier ZN :1 cavallero cavatine ZN :1 cavatina caverne ZN :1 (hol, spelonk) caverna :2 (MED) caverna, geode caverneus BN :1 cavernose :--ze long = pulmon cavernose cavia ZN :1 cavia cavillatie ZN :1 cavillation, argumento sophistic cavitatie ZN :1 cavitation cavitatiecorrosie ZN :1 corrosion causate per cavitation cavitatiemechanisme ZN :1 mechanismo de cavitation cavitatieweerstand ZN :1 resistentia al cavitation cayennepeper ZN :1 pipere de Cayenne C.B.S. ZN :1 (Afk.: Centraal Bureau voor de Statistiek) Instituto national de statistica, bureau (F) central de statistica cd ZN :1 compact disc (E), disco compacte :verzameling cd's = musicotheca cd-speler ZN :1 reproductor/lector de compact discs (E)/de discos compacte cecidiologie ZN :1 cecidiologia cecidiologisch BN :1 cecidiologic cecidium ZN :1 cecidio cedel ZN :1 Zie: ceel cedent ZN :1 cedente ceder(boom) ZN :1 cedro cederbos ZN :1 bosco de cedros, cedreto cederen WW :1 ceder, transferer cederen BN :1 de cedro cederhars ZN :1 resina de cedro cederhout ZN :1 (ligno de) cedro cederhouten BN :1 de (ligno de) cedro cederolie ZN :1 oleo de cedro cederwoud ZN :1 foreste de cedros cedille ZN :1 cedilla ceel ZN :1 cedula cefalalgie ZN :1 cephalalgia cefalisatie ZN :1 cephalisation cefalogram ZN :1 cephalogramma cefalometer ZN :1 cephalometro cefalometrie ZN :1 cephalometria cefalopode ZN :1 cephalopodo cefeïde ZN :1 (pulserende ster met korte periode) cepheide ceintuur ZN :1 cinctura, cincturon :zijn -- dichtgespen = buclar su cinctura ceintuurbaan ZN :1 cammino circumferential :2 ferrovia circumferential ceintuurgesp ZN :1 bucla de cinctura/de cincturon ceintuursluiting ZN :1 serratura de cinctura/de cincturon ceintuurspoorweg ZN :1 ferrovia circumferential cel ZN :1 (kleine ruimte) cella :hij heeft een jaar -- gekregen = on le ha condemnate a un anno de prision :2 (BIOL) cellula :-- van de opperhuid = cellula epidermic :piramidale -- = cellula pyramidal :meerpolige -- = cellula multipolar :interstitiële -- = cellula interstitial :zonder --len = acellular :grijze --len = materia gris :3 (deel van een geheel) cellula :communistische -- = cellula communista :4 (NAT) cellula :fotoëlektrische -- = cellula photoelectric :elektrolytische -- = cellula electrolytic celademhaling ZN :1 (BIOL) respiration cellular celafsterving ZN :1 (BIOL) necrobiose (-osis) celauto ZN :1 carro/furgon cellular celbiologie ZN :1 biologia cellular, cytobiologia celbiologisch BN :1 cytobiologic celbioloog ZN :1 cytobiologo celdeling ZN :1 caryocinese (-esis), mitose (-osis), fission/bipartion cellular, division cellular/de cellula :binaire -- = fission binari :de -- betreffend = caryocinetic :zich voortplanten door -- = reproducer se per division cellular celdeur ZN :1 porta de cella celdifferentiatie ZN :1 differentiation cellular celebrant ZN :1 celebrante, officiante, officiator celebratie ZN :1 celebration celebreren WW :1 (vieren) celebrar, festar :2 (REL) celebrar :de mis -- = celebrar le missa celebriteit ZN :1 celebritate celeiwit ZN :1 proteina cellular celeriteit ZN :1 celeritate celesta ZN :1 celesta celestijn ZN :1 celestina, celestite celestijner ZN :1 (monnik) celestina, celestite celfusie ZN :1 fusion de cellulas celfysiologie ZN :1 physiologia cellular, cytophysiologia celgenoot ZN :1 companion de cella celgevangenis ZN :1 prision cellular celgroei ZN :1 (BIOL) crescentia/crescimento cellular :2 Zie ook: mitose celholte ZN :1 cavitate cellular celibaat ZN :1 celibato :kerkelijk -- = celibato ecclesiastic celibaatsverplichting ZN :1 obligation de celibato celibatair BN :1 celibatari, celibe celibatair ZN :1 celibatario celinhoud ZN :1 contento de cellula celinsluitsel ZN :1 organello celkern ZN :1 (BIOL) nucleo cellular/del cellula :tussen de --en gelegen = internuclear celkerndeling ZN :1 mitose (-osis) celkolonie ZN :1 colonia cellular cella ZN :1 (tempeldeel voor godenbeeld) cella celleer ZN :1 cytologia cellenbeton ZN :1 beton/concreto cellular/aerate/gasose/a gas cellendam ZN :1 barrage cellular cellendodend BN :1 cytolytic cellengevangenis ZN :1 Zie: celgevangenis cellenstructuur ZN :1 Zie: celstructuur cellensysteem ZN :1 systema cellular cellenvormend BN :1 cytogenic cellichaam ZN :1 corpore cellular cellichaampje ZN :1 organello celliet ZN :1 cellite cellipiden ZN MV :1 lipides cellular cellist ZN :1 violoncellista cello ZN :1 violoncello cellocompositie ZN :1 composition pro violoncello celloconcert ZN :1 (uitvoering) concerto de violoncello, (muziekstuk) concerto pro violoncello cellofaan ZN :1 cellophan, pellicula cellulosic :in -- verpakt = imballate in cellophan celloliteratuur ZN :1 litteraturo pro violoncello cellosolo ZN :1 solo de violoncello cellosonate ZN :1 sonata pro violoncello cellulair BN :1 (mbt gevangenschap) cellular :--e gevangenis = prision cellular :-- stelsel = systema cellular :2 (BIOL) cellular :-- organisme = organismo cellular :--e pathologie = pathologia cellular :--e ontwikkeling = disveloppamento cellular cellulase ZN :1 (enzym) cellulase cellulitis ZN :1 cellulitis celluloid ZN :1 celluloide celluloid BN :1 de celluloide celluloidkam ZN :1 pectine celluloide/de celluloide celluloidplaatje ZN :1 plachetta de celluloide cellulose ZN :1 cellulosa celluloseacetaat ZN :1 acetato de cellulosa cellulosebereiding ZN :1 Zie: cellulosefabricage cellulosefabricage ZN :1 fabrication de cellulosa cellulosefabriek ZN :1 fabrica de cellulosa celluloselak ZN :1 lacca cellulosic celluloselijm ZN :1 colla cellulosic celluloseluier ZN :1 fascia de cellulosa cellulosenitraat ZN :1 nitrocellulosa cellulosepapier ZN :1 papiro cellulosic celluloseprodukt ZN :1 producto de cellulosa celluloseproduktie ZN :1 production de cellulosa cellulosevernis ZN :1 vernisse cellulosic cellulosevezel ZN :1 fibra cellulosic/de cellulosa cellulosewand ZN :1 pariete cellulosic/de cellulosa cellulosewatten ZN MV :1 watta de cellulosa celmatrix ZN :1 matrice cellular celmembraan ZN :1 membrana cellular celorganel ZN :1 organello cellular celpathologie ZN :1 cytopathologia celpatholoog ZN :1 cytopathologo celpermeabiliteit ZN :1 permeabilitate cellular celplasma ZN :1 plasma cellular, protoplasma, cytoplasma :van het -- = protoplasmic, protoplasmatic Celsius ZN EIGN :1 Celsius :graad -- = grado Celsius Celsiusthermometer ZN :1 thermometro Celsius celsnaar ZN :1 chorda de violoncello celstelsel ZN :1 Zie: celsysteem celstof ZN :1 cellulosa celstofartikelen ZN MV :1 articulos de cellulosa celstoffabricage ZN :1 Zie: cellulosefabricage celstoffabriek ZN :1 Zie: cellulosefabriek celstofwatten ZN :1 wattas de cellulosa celstofwisseling ZN :1 metabolismo cellular celstraf ZN :1 pena/imprisionamento cellular, detention in cella celstructuur ZN :1 structura cellular :zonder -- = acellular celtheorie ZN :1 theoria cellular celtherapie ZN :1 therapia cellular, cellulotherapia celtransplantatie ZN :1 transplantation/graffo de cellulas celvermeerdering ZN :1 proliferation/multiplication cellular celvezel ZN :1 fibra cellular celvlies ZN :1 membrana de cellula celvocht ZN :1 Zie: celplasma celvormig BN :1 (BIOL) cellular, alveolar, alveolate celvorming ZN :1 (BIOL) formation de cellulas celwagen ZN :1 carro/furgon cellular celwand ZN :1 (BIOL) pariete cellular celwandontsteking ZN :1 cellulitis celweefsel ZN :1 texito cellular celweefsellaag ZN :1 panniculo celweefselontsteking ZN :1 phlegmone celwol ZN :1 lana de cellulosa cembalist ZN :1 cembalista cembalo ZN :1 cembalo cement ZN :1 (bouwmateriaal) cemento :gewapend -- = cemento armate :gemengd -- = cemento mixte :hydraulisch -- = cemento hydraulic :Romeins -- = cemento roman/bituminose :natuurlijk -- = cemento natural :2 (tandcement) cemento :3 (voor metaalbewerking) cemento cementachtig BN :1 cementose :--e stof = materia cementose cementatie ZN :1 cementation :aan -- onderwerpen = cementar cementbekleding ZN :1 revestimento de cemento cementbeton ZN :1 beton de cemento, cemento Portland cementblok ZN :1 bloco de cemento cementen BN :1 de cemento :-- muur = muro de cemento cementeren WW :1 (verbinden mbv cement) cementar :2 (met cementpoeder bewerken) cementar cementering ZN :1 cementation cementfabricage ZN :1 fabrication de cemento cementfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de cemento, cementeria cementfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de cemento cementgel ZN :1 gel de cemento cementhydratatie ZN :1 hydratation de cemento cementijzer ZN :1 beton/cemento armate cementijzeren BN :1 de beton/cemento armate cementindustrie ZN :1 industria del cemento, cementeria cementinjectie ZN :1 injection de cemento cementklinker ZN :1 clinker (E) de cemento cementkluit ZN :1 bloco agglomerate de cemento cementlaag ZN :1 strato de cemento cementloods ZN :1 deposito de cemento cementmolen ZN :1 mixer (E)/malaxator de cemento, betoniera cementmolen ZN :1 Zie: betonmolen cementmortel ZN :1 mortero de cemento cementoven ZN :1 furno a/de cemento cementpasta ZN :1 pasta de cemento cementplaat ZN :1 placa de cemento cementpoeder ZN :1 pulvere de cemento, cemento cementspecie ZN :1 mortero de cemento (liquide) cementstaal ZN :1 aciero cementate cementtegel ZN :1 quadrello de cemento cementvloer ZN :1 solo de cemento cenakel ZN :1 cenaculo cenobiet ZN :1 cenobita cenobietenleven ZN :1 cenobitismo, vita cenobitic cenotaaf ZN :1 cenotaphio censor ZN :1 (OUDH) censor :waardigheid van -- = censorato :ambtsperiode van een -- = censorato :2 (censuurambtenaar) censor :-- aan het pauselijk hof = censor papal :3 (recensent) censor, critico censorambt ZN :1 censorato censureren WW :1 (aan censuur onderwerpen) censer, censurar :2 (hekelen) censurar, criticar, blasmar, reprobar :3 (schrappen van aanstootgevende passages in een boek) expurgar :het -- = expurgation censurering ZN :1 (onderwerping aan censuur) censura census ZN :1 censo censuskiesrecht ZN :1 systema electoral a/de censo, suffragio a/de censo censuur ZN :1 censura :kerkelijke -- = censura ecclesiastic :politieke -- = censura politic :-- toepassen = applicar censura :onder -- stellen/plaatsen = mitter sub censura :aan -- onderwerpen = censurar, submitter al censura :onder -- staan = esser sub censura, esser censurate censuurambtenaar ZN :1 censor censuurmaatregel ZN :1 mesura de censura cent ZN :1 cent (E) :anderhalve -- = gigante e nano :op de --en zijn = esser parsimoniose centaur(us) ZN :1 (hippo)centauro centaurie ZN :1 centaurea Centaurus ZN EIGN :1 Centauro centavo ZN :1 centavo (P) centenaar ZN :1 quintal centenkwestie ZN :1 question de moneta center ZN :1 (SPORT) passe (F) al centro centerboor ZN :1 forator a/de centrar centeren WW :1 (SPORT) centrar centesimaal BN :1 centesimal centesimo ZN :1 centesimo (MV: centesimi) (I) centiare ZN :1 centiar centibar ZN :1 centibar centiel ZN :1 centil centigraad ZN :1 centigrado centigram ZN :1 centigramma, cg centiliter ZN :1 centilitro, cl. centime ZN :1 centime (F) centimeter ZN :1 centimetro :vierkante -- = centimetro quadrate :kubieke -- = centimetro cubic :2 (meetlint) banda metric centimeter-gram-secondestelsel ZN :1 systema cegesimal centimo ZN :1 centimo (S) centistère ZN :1 centistereo centje ZN :1 :daar heb je geen -- pijn van = isto essera necun problema pro te centraal BN :1 central, centric :-- girokantoor = officio/banca central de giro :-- gezag = autoritate/poter central :-- economisch plan = plano economic central :Centraal Planbureau = Bureau (F)/Officio Central del Plano :--e verwarming = calefaction central :-- station = station central :-- zenuwstelsel = systema nervose central, systema cerebrospinal :-- antennesysteem = antenna central/collective :(COMP) -- geheugen = memoria interne :--e ligging = centricitate Centraal-Afrika ZN EIGN :1 Africa Central Centraal-Afrikaans BN :1 centroafrican :--e Republiek = Republica Centroafrican Centraal-Azië ZN EIGN :1 Asia Central centraalpunt ZN :1 puncto central centraalstation ZN :1 station central/principal centraalvuur ZN :1 foco central centrale ZN :1 central :elektrische -- = central electric :thermische -- = central thermic/thermal :conventionele -- = central conventional :nucleaire -- = central nuclear centralisatie ZN :1 centralisation :voorstander van -- = centralista centralisatiepolitiek ZN :1 politica centralista/de centralisation centraliseren WW :1 centralisar :het -- = centralisation :--d = centralista centralisering ZN :1 centralisation centralisme ZN :1 centralismo centralist ZN :1 centralista centralistisch BN :1 centralista centreren WW :1 centrar, poner/mitter al centro centrering ZN :1 centrage centrifugaal BN :1 centrifuge :-- compressor = compressor centrifuge :--e smering = lubrication/lubrification centrifuge centrifugaalkoppeling ZN :1 embracage centrifuge centrifugaalkracht ZN :1 fortia centrifuge centrifugaalmachine ZN :1 Zie: centrifuge centrifugaalpomp ZN :1 pumpa centrifuge centrifugaalregelaar ZN :1 regulator centrifuge centrifugaalrem ZN :1 freno centrifuge centrifugaalturbine ZN :1 turbina centrifuge centrifugaat ZN :1 centrifugato centrifuge ZN :1 centrifuga, centrifugator, machina centrifuge, siccator centrifuge :elektrische -- = centrifuga electric :in een -- behandelen = centrifugar centrifugeermachine ZN :1 Zie: centrifuge centrifugeervloeistof ZN :1 liquido de centrifugation centrifugemelk ZN :1 lacto discremate centrifugeren WW :1 siccar per centrifuga, centrifugar :het -- = centrifugation centrifugering ZN :1 centrifugation :gefractioneerde -- = centrifigation fractionate centripetaal BN :1 centripete :--e kracht = fortia centripete centripetaalkracht ZN :1 fortia centripete centripetaalturbine ZN :1 turbina centripete centripomp ZN :1 Zie: centrifugaalpomp centrisch BN :1 central, centrate, axial centroclinaal BN :1 centroclinal :--e plooi = plica centroclinal centroïde ZN :1 centroide centromeer ZN :1 centromero centroscopie ZN :1 centroscopia centroscopisch BN :1 centroscopic centrosfeer ZN :1 centrosoma centrosoom ZN :1 centrosoma centrum ZN :1 (middelpunt) centro, (hoofdkantoor, etc. OOK) sede :cultureel -- = centro cultural :creatief -- = centro creative :medisch -- = centro medical :industrieel -- = centro industrial :financieel -- = centro financiari :-- van de stad = centro urban :-- voor toerisme = centro touristic {oe} :-- centrum = centro optic :-- voor atoomonderzoek = centro de recercas nuclear :2 (POL) centro :-- rechts = centro derecte centrumfunctie ZN :1 function central centrumgemeente ZN :1 communa central centrumkandidaat ZN :1 candidato centrista/centralista centrumlinks ZN :1 centrosinistra centrumpartij ZN :1 partito del centro centrumrechts ZN :1 centrodextra centrumspits ZN :1 (VOETBAL) centro avante centrumverdediger ZN :1 (VOETBAL) defensor central centrumvliedend BN :1 centrifuge centrumwaarts BN :1 verso le centro, concentric centrumziekenhuis ZN :1 hospital central centrumzoekend BN :1 centripete centstuk ZN :1 moneta de un cent (E) centumvir ZN :1 centumviro centumviraat ZN :1 centumvirato centupleren WW :1 centuplar centurie ZN :1 centuria centurio ZN :1 centurio Cepheus ZN EIGN :1 Cepheo ceraat ZN :1 cerato ceramiek ZN :1 ceramica ceramisch BN :1 ceramic ceramist ZN :1 ceramista cerasine ZN :1 cerasina Cerberus ZN EIGN :1 Cerbero cerebellair BN :1 cerebellar, cerebellose cerebellospinaal BN :1 cerebellospinal cerebellum ZN :1 cerebello cerebraal BN :1 (verstandelijk) cerebral :--e dichtkunst = poesia cerebral :2 (de hersenen betreffend) cerebral :-- systeem = systema cerebral :--e verschijnselen = phenomenos cerebral :--e dood = morte cerebral, coma irreversibile cerebralisatie ZN :1 cerebralisation cerebroscopie ZN :1 cerebroscopia cerebrospinaal BN :1 cerebrospinal, cephalorachidian :--e vloeistof = liquido cepahlorachidian cerebrovasculair BN :1 cerebrovascular ceremoniarius ZN :1 ceremoniario ceremonie ZN :1 ceremonia ceremonieel BN :1 ceremonial :--e handelingen = actiones ceremonial :--e praktijken = practicas ceremonial :--e riten = ritos ceremonial :met veel -- vertoon = multo ceremoniosemente, con multe pompa ceremonieel ZN :1 ceremonial, ceremonia, etiquetta {kè}, protocollo, decorum :kerkelijk -- = ceremonial ecclesiastic ceremoniemeester ZN :1 maestro de ceremonia(s) ceremonieus BN :1 ceremoniose Ceres ZN EIGN :1 Ceres ceresine ZN :1 ceresina, ozocerite cerinthe ZN :1 cerinthe cerium ZN :1 cerium ceriumverbinding ZN :1 composito de cerium CERN ZN EIGN :1 CERN, Consilio Europee pro le Recerca Nuclear ceroplastiek ZN :1 ceroplastica ceroplastisch BN :1 ceroplastic certificaat ZN :1 certificato, patente, permisso, diploma, breveto :-- van echtheid = certificato/garantia de authenticitate :-- van aandeel = certificato de action(es) :-- van oorsprong = certificato de origine certificaathouder ZN :1 tenitor/titular de certificato certificatie ZN :1 certification certificeren WW :1 (waarborgen, garanderen) certificar, garantir :2 (door ondertekening bevestigen) sigillar, certificar :een handtekening -- = certificar un signatura certifiëren WW :1 Zie: certificeren ceruis ZN :1 (loodwit) cerussa cerulisch BN :1 cerulee cerumen ZN :1 cerumine cerussiet ZN :1 cerussite cervelaat(worst) ZN :1 cervelata cervicaal BN :1 cervical :--e pijn = cervicalgia cervicitis ZN :1 cervicitis cervicodorsaal BN :1 cervicodorsal ces ZN :1 (MUZ) do bemolle cesarisme ZN :1 cesarismo cesaropapie ZN :1 Zie: cesaropapismo cesaropapisme ZN :1 cesaropapismo cesaropapist ZN :1 cesaropapista cesaropapistisch BN :1 cesaropapista cesium ZN :1 cesium cesiumverbinding ZN :1 composito de cesium cesseren WW :1 cessar cessie ZN :1 cession :akte van -- = acto de cession cessieakte ZN :1 acto de cession cessiebeding ZN :1 clausula de cession cessieclausule ZN :1 clausula de cession cessiekrediet ZN :1 credito de cession cessionaris ZN :1 cessionario cesuur ZN :1 cesura :alexandrijn met twee --en = trimetro cesuurteken ZN :1 signo de cesura cetaan ZN :1 cetano cetaangetal ZN :1 indicio de cetano cetaceeën ZN MV :1 cetaceos cetrarine ZN :1 cetrarina Cevennen ZN EIGN MV :1 Cevennes Ceylon ZN EIGN :1 Ceylon Ceylonees BN :1 ceylonese Ceylonees ZN :1 ceylonese Ceylons BN :1 ceylonese cha-cha-cha ZN :1 (Zuidamerikaanse dans) cha-cha-cha {sj} chaconne ZN :1 (MUZ) chaconne (F) chagrijn ZN :1 disgusto, acrimonia, mal humor chagrijnig BN :1 de mal humor, acrimoniose chaise longue ZN :1 chaise longue (F) chalcedon ZN :1 chalcedonia chalcochemigrafie ZN :1 chalcochemigraphia chalcograaf ZN :1 chalcopgrapho, gravator/incisor de/in cupro chalcografie ZN :1 chalcographia Chaldea ZN EIGN :1 Chaldea Chaldeeër ZN :1 chaldeo Chaldeeuws BN :1 chaldee, chaldaic Chaldeeuws ZN :1 (taal) chaldeo chalet ZN :1 chalet (F) Cham ZN EIGN :1 Cham chambreren WW :1 poner a temperatura ambiente chamois ZN :1 camoce Champagne ZN EIGN :1 Champagne champagne ZN :1 (vino de) champagne (F) :droge -- = champagne sic :stille -- = champagne sin spuma :fles -- = bottilia de champagne champagnecider ZN :1 cidra spumose champagnefles ZN :1 bottilia a/de champagne (F) champagneglas ZN :1 cuppa a/de champagne (F) champagnekleur ZN :1 color de champagne (F) champagnekleurig BN :1 de color de champagne (F) champagnekoeler ZN :1 situla a/de champagne (F) champagnewijn ZN :1 vino de champagne (F) champignon ZN :1 champignon (F) champignonbed ZN :1 quadro/quadrato de champignons (F) champignonkweker ZN :1 cultor/cultivator de champignons (F) champignonkwekerij ZN :1 cultura de champignons (F) champignonsaus ZN :1 sauce (F) de champignons (F) champignonsoep ZN :1 suppa de champignons (F) champignonteelt ZN :1 cultura/cultivation de champignons (F) change ZN :1 (ruil) cambio :2 (wisselkantoor) officio/bureau (F) de cambio changement ZN :1 cambiamento changeren WW :1 cambiar chanson ZN :1 chanson (F) Chanson de geste ZN :1 Canto de gesta chansondichter ZN :1 poeta de chansons (F) chansonnier ZN :1 chansonnier (F) chantage ZN :1 chantage {sj} :morele -- = chantage moral :-- plegen = facer chantage :afpersen door middel van -- = extorquer per chantage chantagefoto ZN :1 photo(graphia) de chantage {sj} chantagegeval ZN :1 caso de chantage {sj} chantagepleger ZN :1 Zie: chanteur-1 chanteren WW :1 facer chantage {sj} chanteur ZN :1 (iemand die chanteert) chantagista {sj} :2 (zanger) cantator chantilly ZN :1 (soort slagroom) chantilly (F) chaoot ZN :1 homine/persona chaotic chaos ZN :1 chaos, massa confuse, disordine :politieke -- = chaos politic :economische -- = chaos economic :-- van denkbeelden = chaos de ideas :-- stichten = crear un chaos :orde in de -- brengen = mitter/poner ordine in le chaos, organisar le chaos chaostheorie ZN :1 theoria del chaos chaoswiskunde ZN :1 mathematica del chaos chaotisch BN :1 chaotic, sin ordine :--e verwarring = confusion/disordine chaotic :--e situatie = situation chaotic :een --e massa rotsblokken = un massa chaotic de blocos de rocca chapelle ardente ZN :1 cappella ardente chaperon ZN :1 (begeleider) chaperon (F) chaperonage ZN :1 chaperonage {sj} chaperonneren WW :1 chaperonar {sj} :het -- = chaperonage {sj} chapiter ZN :1 (hoofdstuk) capitulo :2 (onderwerp van gesprek) thema del conversation, capitulo, subjecto, topico, question :dat brengt ons op een ander -- = isto nos duce a un altere subjecto :iemand van zijn -- brengen = confunder un persona :om op ons -- terug te komen = a fin de retornar a nostre subjecto :van -- veranderen = cambiar le subjecto charade ZN :1 charade (F) charge ZN :1 (aanval) carga, attacco :een -- uitvoeren = cargar :2 :getuige à -- = teste a/de carga chargeren WW :1 (aanvallen) cargar, attaccar :2 (overdrijven) exaggerar, caricaturar, ridiculisar charisma ZN :1 (uitstraling) charisma :2 (REL) charisma charismatisch BN :1 charismatic :--e beweging = movimento charismatic :--e redenaar = orator charismatic :--e gaven = donos charismatic charitas ZN :1 caritate charitatief BN :1 caritative :--e instelling = instituto caritative :--e werken = obras de caritate charlatan ZN :1 charlatan (F) charlatanerie ZN :1 charlataneria {sj} charleston ZN :1 (dans) charleston (E) charmant BN :1 incantante, incantator, attractive, amabile :--e verschijning = persona attractive :--e jongeman = juvene persona amabile :-- zijn = haber charme (F)/gratia/elegantia charme ZN :1 charme (F), fascino, gratia, elegantia :verleidelijke -- = gratia seductor charmeren WW :1 incantar, charmar {sj} :hij weet iedereen te -- = ille es un ver incantator charmeur ZN :1 seductor, incantator, fascinator Charon ZN EIGN :1 Charon :--s boot = le barca de Charon charta ZN :1 charta chartaal BN :1 :-- geld = moneta in circulation charter ZN :1 (oorkonde) charta :het "Atlantic Charter" = le Charta del Altantico :2 (vlucht) volo affretate, charter (E) :3 (vliegtuig) avion affretate, charter (E) charterbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de charters (E) charterdienst ZN :1 servicio de charters (E), volo charter (E) charteren WW :1 (afhuren en bevrachten) affretar :het -- = affretamento :2 (gebruiken) locar le servicios (de un persona) facer appello a, (meerdere personen) mobilisar chartermaatschappij ZN :1 compania charter (E)/de affretamento charterovereenkomst ZN :1 contracto de affretamento charterschip ZN :1 nave affretate/charter (E) chartertarief ZN :1 tarifa de affretamento/de charter (E) chartertoestel ZN :1 Zie: chartervliegtuig chartervliegtuig ZN :1 avion affretate, (avion) charter (E) chartervlucht ZN :1 volo charter (E)/affretate chartervracht ZN :1 carga affretate/charter (E) chartisme ZN :1 (beweging in Engeland 1837 - 1848) chartismo :aanhanger van het -- = chartista chartist ZN :1 chartista chartreuse ZN :1 (likeur) chartreuse (F) Charybdis ZN EIGN :1 Charybdis :tussen Scylla en -- = inter Scylla e Charybdis chassidisme ZN :1 chassidismo {sj} chassis ZN :1 chassis (F) chassisnummer ZN :1 numero de chassis (F) chaufferen WW :1 conducer, guidar, pilotar chauffeur ZN :1 conductor, chauffeur (F) chauffeurscafé ZN :1 caffe/café (F) de chauffeurs (F) chauffeurskroeg ZN :1 taverna de chauffeurs (F) chauvinisme ZN :1 chauvinismo {sjo} chauvinist ZN :1 chauvinista {sjo} chauvinistisch BN :1 chauvinista {sjo}, chauvinistic {sjo} :-- boek = libro chauvinista/chauvinistic :--e neigingen = tendentias chauvinista/chauvinistic :--e uitingen = manifestationes chauvinista/chauvinistic check ZN (ENGELS) :1 controlo, verification checken WW :1 controlar, verificar checklist ZN :1 lista de controlo check-up ZN :1 check-up cheddar ZN :1 (kaas) cheddar (E) cheddiet ZN :1 cheddite cheerio! TW :1 adeo! cheeta(h) ZN :1 leopardo chef ZN :1 chef (F), capite, director, principal, rector :-- kok = chef cocinero/de cocina :-- monteur = chef mechanico :-- boekhouder = chef del contabilitate :-- van de generale staf = chef del stato major :-- van het protocol = chef de protocollo :-- van de afdeling = chef de servicio :-- d'équipe = chef de equipa :2 (hogere in rang) superior chef de cuisine ZN (FRANS) :1 chef (F) de cocina, cocinero principal chef-dirigent ZN :1 Zie: orkestleider chef-kok ZN :1 Zie: chef (F) de cocina chef-monteur ZN :1 chef (F) mechanico, mechanico principal chef-staf ZN :1 chef (F) del Stato Major chemicaliën ZN MV :1 productos/substantias chimic :agressieve -- = productos chimic caustic chemicaliënfabricage ZN :1 fabrication de productos/subtantias chimic chemicaliënfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de productos/substantias chimic chemicaliënhandel ZN :1 commercio de productos/substantias chimic chemicus ZN :1 chimico, chimista chemie ZN :1 chimia :organische -- = chimia organic :anorganische -- = chimia anorganic/inorganic :fysische -- = chimia physic, physicochimia :analytische -- = chimia analytic :kwantitatieve -- = chimia quantitative :kwalitatieve -- = chimia qualitative :experimentele -- = chimia experimental/empiric :toegepaste -- = chimia applicate chemiebedrijf ZN :1 interprisa chimic chemiedivisie ZN :1 division del chimia chemiesector ZN :1 sector del chimia chemisch BN :1 chimic :--e formule = formula chimic :--e stof/middel = agente chimic :-- element = elemento chimic :--e nomenclatuur = nomenclatura chimic :-- wapen = arma chimic :-- laboratorium = laboratorio chimic :--e industrie = industria chimic :-- produkt = producto chimic :--e reactie = reaction chimic :--e energie = energia chimic :-- evenwicht = equilibrio chimic :--e vergelijking = equation chimic :--e werking = action chimic :--e verbinding = composito chimic :--e reiniging = lavage chimic :--e oorlog = guerra chimic :-- zuiver = chimicamente pur chemisme ZN :1 chimismo chemisorptie ZN :1 chemisorption chemocar ZN :1 collector de residuos chimic chemo-immuniteit ZN :1 immunitate chimic chemoluminescentie ZN :1 chemiluminescentia chemosorptie ZN :1 chemisorption chemotherapeut ZN :1 chim(i)otherapeuta chemotherapeutisch BN :1 chim(i)otherapeutic chemotherapie ZN :1 chim(i)otherapia chemotropisme ZN :1 chemotropismo chenille ZN :1 chenille (F) cheque ZN :1 cheque (E) :-- aan toonder = cheque al portator :-- postal = postcheque :gekruiste -- = cheque cruciate :blanco -- = cheque aperte/in blanco :gecertifieerde -- = cheque certificate :gepostdateerde -- = cheque postdatate :vervalste -- = cheque false/falsificate :per -- = per/con cheque :per -- betalen = pagar con cheque :een -- verzilveren/innen = incassar un cheque :een -- uitschrijven = emitter un cheque :een -- ongeldig maken = annullar/cancellar un cheque chequeboek(je) ZN :1 libro/libretto/carnet (F) de cheques (E) chequeformulier ZN :1 formulario de cheque (E) chequekosten ZN MV :1 costos de cheque (E) chequenummer ZN :1 numero de cheque (E) chequerekening ZN :1 conto de cheques (E) cherry brandy ZN :1 cherry brandy (E) chertepartij ZN :1 (SCHEEP) contracto de (af)fretamento cherub(ijn) ZN :1 cherub, cherubin Cherusk ZN :1 cherusco chester ZN :1 (kaas) chester (E) chevron ZN :1 galon chianti ZN :1 chianti (I) chiasma ZN :1 (BIOL) (kruising) chiasma :2 (RHET) (kruisstelling) chiasmo chiastisch BN :1 (RHET) chiastic chic BN :1 chic (F), fashionable (E) chic ZN :1 (modieuze verfijning) chic (F), elegantia :2 (personen) gente chic (F), mundo elegante chicane ZN :1 (haarkloverij) chicana {sj} :--e maken = chicanar :2 (bocht) chicana {sj} chicaneren WW :1 chicanar {sj} chicaneur ZN :1 chicanero {sj} chiffon ZN :1 chiffon (F) chiffonnière ZN :1 chiffonnier (F) chijl ZN :1 chylo :in -- omzetten = chylificar chijlvat ZN :1 vascello chylifere chijm ZN :1 chymo :in -- omzetten = chymificar chi-kwadraattoets ZN :1 (STAT) test (E) de chi quadrate Chileen ZN :1 chileno {tsj} Chileens BN :1 chilen {tsj} :--e wolhaas = chinchilla {sj} Chili ZN EIGN :1 Chile {tsj} chiliasme ZN :1 chiliasmo chiliast ZN :1 chiliasta chiliastisch BN :1 chiliastic chilipeper ZN :1 pipere de Cayenne chilisalpeter ZN :1 nitro/nitrato de Chile {tsj} Chimaera ZN :1 Chimera chimaphila ZN :1 chimaphila chimère ZN :1 chimera, phantasma, illusion chimerisch BN :1 chimeric chimpanzee ZN :1 chimpanze {sj} China ZN EIGN :1 China {sj} chinazilver ZN :1 argentano chinazuur ZN :1 Zie: kinazuur chinchilla ZN :1 chinchilla {sj ... sj} chinchillabont ZN :1 chinchilla {sj ... sj} Chinees BN :1 chinese {sj}, de China {sj} :--e taal = lingua chinese :-- restaurant = restaurant (F)/restaurante chinese :--e muur = muralia de China :Chinese Zee = Mar de China :-- inkt = tinta chinese Chinees ZN :1 (bewoner van China) chinese {sj} :bij de -- gaan eten = ir mangiar al restaurant (F)/restaurante chinese :2 (taal) chinese {sj} Chinees-Japans BN :1 sinojaponese chinezen WW :1 ir mangiar al restaurant (F)/restaurante chinese {sj} chinezenbuurt ZN :1 Zie: chinezenwijk chinezenwijk ZN :1 quartiero del chineses {sj} chinezerei ZN :1 Zie: haarkloverij chinoiserie ZN :1 (kunstvoorwerpen) objectos de arte de China {sj}, chineseria {sj} chinoline ZN :1 quinoleina chinon ZN :1 quinon chintz ZN :1 chintz chip ZN :1 (COMP) chip (E) :bipolaire -- = chip bipolar chipknip ZN :1 bursa/portamoneta electronic chipolata ZN :1 chipolata (I) chipolatapudding ZN :1 crema dulce de chipolata (I) chipolatasmaak ZN :1 gusto de chipolata (I) chipolatataart ZN :1 pastisseria/torta de chipolata (I) chips ZN MV :1 (friet) chips (E), patatas frite chirograaf ZN :1 chirographo chirografie ZN :1 chirographia chirografisch BN :1 chirographic chirologie ZN :1 chirologia chirologisch BN :1 chirologic chiroloog ZN :1 chirologo chiromant ZN :1 chiromante chiromantie ZN :1 chiromantia chiropodist ZN :1 chiropodista, callista chiropracticus ZN :1 chiropractico, chiropractor chiropractijk ZN :1 chiropractica chiropractor ZN :1 Zie: chiropracticus chiropraxis ZN :1 chiropractica chiroscopie ZN :1 chiroscopia chiroscopisch BN :1 chiroscopic chirurg ZN :1 chirurgo chirurgie ZN :1 chirurgia, medicina operatori :algemene -- = chirurgia general :plastische -- = chirurgia plastic/esthetic :kosmetische -- = chirurgia cosmetic :orthopedische -- = chirurgia orthopedic :gynecologische -- = chirurgia gynecologic chirurgisch BN :1 chirurgic :-- instrument = instrumento chirurgic :--e ingreep = intervention/operation chirurgic :--e behandeling = tractamento chirurgic chitine ZN :1 chitina chitinepantser ZN :1 carapace chitinose chitineplaat ZN :1 placa chitinose chitineus BN :1 chitinose chlamys ZN :1 (soort mantel) clamyde chloasma ZN :1 chloasma chloor ZN :1 chloro :-- toevoegen = chlorar chlooracetaat ZN :1 chloroacetato chloorammonium ZN :1 chloruro de ammonium chloorecht BN :1 a prova/proba de chloro chloorfabricage ZN :1 fabrication de chloro chloorfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de chloro chloorgas ZN :1 gas de chloro chloorhoudend BN :1 chlorose, chlorate chloorkalium ZN :1 chloruro de potassium chloorkalk ZN :1 chloruro de calce chloorlucht ZN :1 odor de chloro chloortrein ZN :1 traino de chloro chloorverbinding ZN :1 composito de chloro chloorvergiftiging ZN :1 invenenamento/intoxication per chloro chloorwater ZN :1 aqua chlorate/chlorurate/de chloro chloorwaterstof ZN :1 acido chlorhydric chloorzilver ZN :1 Zie: zilverchloride chloorzuur ZN :1 acido chloric chloorzuurzout ZN :1 chlorato chloorzwavel ZN :1 chloruro de sulfure chloraal ZN :1 chloral chloraalhydraat ZN :1 hydrato de chloral chloraalvergiftiging ZN :1 intoxication de chloral, chloralismo chloraat ZN :1 chlorato chloral ZN :1 chloral chloralisme ZN :1 Zie: chloraalvergiftiging chlorelle ZN :1 (eencellig groenwier) chlorella chloren WW :1 Zie: chloreren chloreren WW :1 chlorar, chlorurar chlorering ZN :1 chloration chloride ZN :1 chlorido, chloruro, chlorhydrato :in -- omzetten = chlorurar chloriet ZN :1 chlorito chlorigzuur ZN :1 acido chlorose chloroform ZN :1 chloroformo :met -- verdoven = chloroformar, chloroformisar :verdoving met -- = chloroformisation chloroform(is)eren WW :1 chloroformar, chloroformisar chloroformisatie ZN :1 chloroformisation chloroformkap ZN :1 casco de chloroformo chloroformmasker ZN :1 Zie: chloroformkap chloroformnarcose ZN :1 narcose (-osis) per chloroformo chlorofyl ZN :1 chlorophylla chlorofylkorrel ZN :1 chloroplasto chlorometrie ZN :1 chlorometria chlorometrisch BN :1 chlorometric chloromycetine ZN :1 chloromycetina chloropicrine ZN :1 chloropicrina chloroplast ZN :1 chloroplasto chlorose ZN :1 chlorose (-osis) chlorotisch BN :1 chlorotic chloruur ZN :1 chloruro chocola(demelk) ZN :1 chocolate {sj} :kopje -- = tassa de chocolate {sj} chocolaatje ZN :1 pastilla/rondella de chocolate {sj} chocolade ZN :1 chocolate {sj} :reep/plak -- = barra/tabletta de chocolate :eerste kwaliteit -- = chocolate extrafin :warme -- = chocolate cal(i)de chocoladebereiding ZN :1 fabrication de chocolate {sj} chocoladefabricage ZN :1 Zie: chocoladebereiding chocoladefabriek ZN :1 fabrica de chocolate, chocolateria {sj} chocoladefabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de chocolate {sj}, chocolatero {sj} chocoladeflik ZN :1 pastilla/rondella de chocolate {sj} chocoladeglazuur ZN :1 glacie de chocolate {sj} chocoladehagelslag ZN :1 Zie: chocoladekorrels chocoladeijs ZN :1 gelato al chocolate {sj} chocoladeketel ZN :1 chocolatiera {sj} chocoladekleur ZN :1 color de chocolate {sj} chocoladekleurig BN :1 de color de chocolate {sj} chocoladekoekje ZN :1 biscuit al chocolate {sj} chocoladekorrels ZN MV :1 granos de chocolate {sj} chocoladeletter ZN :1 littera de chocolate {sj} chocolademelk ZN :1 lacte con chocolate {sj} chocoladepasta ZN :1 pasta al chocolate {sj} chocoladeplak ZN :1 tabletta de chocolate {sj} chocoladepudding ZN :1 crema dulce/pudding (E) al chocolate {sj} chocoladereep ZN :1 barra de chocolate {sj} chocoladesaus ZN :1 sauce (F) de chocolate {sj} chocoladesigaar ZN :1 cigarro de chocolate {sj} chocoladesmaak ZN :1 gusto de chocolate {sj} chocoladetaart ZN :1 pastisseria/torta al chocolate {sj} chocoladetruffel ZN :1 trufa de chocolate {sj} chocoladeverkoper ZN :1 venditor de chocolate, chocolatero {sj} chocoladevla ZN :1 crema dulce al chocolate {sj} chocolaterie ZN :1 fabrica de chocolate {sj} chocolatier ZN :1 chocolatero {sj} chocopasta ZN :1 pasta al chocolate {sj} choke ZN :1 strangulator chokeknop ZN :1 button del strangulator choken BN :1 aperir le strangulator cholagogum ZN :1 cholagogo cholecystitis ZN :1 cholecystitis cholemie ZN :1 cholemia cholera ZN :1 cholera :door -- aangetast = choleric :besmettelijkheid van -- = contagiositate del cholera :geval van -- = caso de cholera choleraächtig BN :1 choleriforme cholerabacil ZN :1 bacillo virgula/de cholera, vibrio(n) choleric cholerabesmetting ZN :1 contaminaton/infection choleric/per cholera choleradrank ZN :1 potion/biberage anticholeric cholera-epidemie ZN :1 epidemia choleric/de cholera cholerageval ZN :1 caso de cholera choleralijder ZN :1 cholerico choleraverschijnselen ZN MV :1 symptomas choleric cholericus ZN :1 cholerico cholerine ZN :1 cholerina cholerisch BN :1 choleric, biliose :-- temperament = temperamento choleric/biliose cholerograferen WW :1 facer le choreographia cholesterol ZN :1 cholesterol, cholesterina cholesterolgehalte ZN :1 indice/index/concentration de cholesterol cholesterolremmer ZN :1 inhibitor de cholesterol choline ZN :1 cholina cholurie ZN :1 choluria chomskyaans BN :1 chomskyan chondriet ZN :1 chondrite chondrine ZN :1 chondrina chondrioom ZN :1 chondrioma chondroblast ZN :1 chondroblasto chondrologie ZN :1 chondrologia chondroom ZN :1 chondroma choquant BN :1 offensive choqueren WW :1 choccar {sj}, scandalisar, offender chorea ZN :1 chorea choreograaf ZN :1 choreographo choreograferen WW :1 facer un choreographia choreografie ZN :1 choreographia choreografisch BN :1 choreographic choriambisch BN :1 choriambic choriambus ZN :1 choriambo chorion ZN :1 chorion chorispora ZN :1 chorispora chorograaf ZN :1 chorographo chorografie ZN :1 chorographia chorografisch BN :1 chorographic choroidea ZN :1 choroidea choroïdeus BN :1 choroide chorologie ZN :1 chorologia chorologisch BN :1 chorologic choroloog ZN :1 chorologo, chorologista chorus ZN :1 (refrein) refrain (F) :2 (mbt jazz) choro chow-chow ZN :1 (hond) chow-chow Chr. :1 (Afk.: Christus): Chr. chrestomathie ZN :1 chrestomathia, antologia, florilegio chrisma ZN :1 (wijolie) chrisma, oleo sancte/consecrate :2 (zalving) chrisma, unction chrismale ZN :1 chrismal chrismavat ZN :1 chrismal chrismon ZN :1 chrismon christelijk BN :1 christian :-- dogma = dogma christian :--e leer = doctrina christian :--e moraal = moral christian :--e openbaring = revelation christian :--e feestdag = festa christian :-- tijdperk = era christian :--e tijdrekening/jaartelling = calendario christian :-- geloof = christianismo, fide christian :het -- geloof verkondigen = predicar le fide christian :2 protestante :--e school = schola protestante christelijkheid ZN :1 le esser christian christen ZN :1 christiano christen-democraat ZN :1 democrate-christiano christen-democratisch BN :1 democrate-christian christendeugd ZN :1 virtute christian christendom ZN :1 christianismo, religion christian :een volk tot het -- bekeren = christianisar un populo :tot het -- overgaan = converter se al christianismo christengeloof ZN :1 fide de christiano christengemeente ZN :1 communitate christian/de christianos christenheid ZN :1 (alle christenen) christianitate :2 (het christen-zijn) christianitate christenjood ZN :1 judeochristiano christenkerk ZN :1 ecclesia christian christenland ZN :1 pais christian/de christianos christenmens ZN :1 christiano christenplicht ZN :1 deber christian/de christiano christenslaaf ZN :1 sclavo christian christensocialist ZN :1 socialista-christiano christenvervolging ZN :1 persecution de christianos christenvolk ZN :1 populo christian, christianos christenvorst ZN :1 principe christian christenvrouw ZN :1 femina christan christianisatie ZN :1 christianisation christin ZN :1 christiana Christoffelkruid ZN :1 actea christogram ZN :1 Zie: Christusmonogram christolatrie ZN :1 christolatria christologie ZN :1 christologia christologisch BN :1 christologic :de --e twistpunten van de vijfde eeuw = le controversias christologic del quinte seculo christoloog ZN :1 christologo Christus ZN EIGN :1 Christo :maagdelijke geboorte van -- = nascentia virgine de Christo :in -- geloven = creder in Christo Christusbeeld ZN :1 Christo, crucifixo christusdoorn ZN :1 gleditschia :2 euphorbia splendente Christusfiguur ZN :1 figura de Christo Christuskop ZN :1 capite/testa de Christo Christuslegende ZN :1 legenda del Christo Christusmonogram ZN :1 monogramma del Christo, chrismon chromaat ZN :1 chromato chromaatgeel ZN :1 jalne de chromo chromaatrood ZN :1 rubie de chromo chromatica ZN :1 chromatica chromatide ZN :1 chromatido chromatiek ZN :1 chromatica chromatine ZN :1 chromatina chromatinenetwerk ZN :1 reticulo chromatic chromatisch BN :1 (OPTICA) chromatic :--e aberratie = aberration chromatic, chromatismo :2 (MUZ) chromatic :--e tekens = signos chromatic :--e beweging = movimento chromatic :--e toonladder = scala chromatic :--e harp = harpa chromatic :-- interval = intervallo chromatic chromatisme ZN :1 chromatismo chromatofiel BN :1 chromatophile chromatofoor ZN :1 chromatophoro chromatogeen BN :1 chromatogene chromatograaf ZN :1 chromatographo chromatograferen WW :1 chromatographar chromatografie ZN :1 chromatographia chromatografisch BN :1 chromatographic chromatogram ZN :1 chromatogramma chromatometer ZN :1 chromatometro chromatometrie ZN :1 chromatometria chromatoplasma ZN :1 chromatoplasma chromatoproteïne ZN :1 chromatoproteina chromen BN :1 de chromo, chromate chromen WW :1 chromar chromeren WW :1 chromar :het -- = chromage chromiet ZN :1 chromite chrominantie ZN :1 (TV) chrominantia chromium ZN :1 chromo chromo ZN :1 chromo chromofoor BN :1 chromophore chromofoor ZN :1 chromophoro chromofotografie ZN :1 chromophotographia chromofototherapie ZN :1 chromophototherapia chromogeen BN :1 chromogene, chromogenic chromogeen ZN :1 chromogene chromolithografie ZN :1 chromolithographia chromolithografisch BN :1 chromolithographic chromomeer ZN :1 chromomero chromoplast ZN :1 chromoplasto chromoproteïne ZN :1 chromoproteina chromosfeer ZN :1 chromosphera chromosomaal BN :1 chromosomic chromosomenafwijking ZN :1 aberration chromosomic chromosomenarm ZN :1 bracio chromosomic chromosomenkaart ZN :1 carta/mappa chromosomic chromosomenmutatie ZN :1 mutation chromosomic chromosomenpaar ZN :1 par chromosomic chromosomenverdubbeling ZN :1 duplication chromosomic chromosomine ZN :1 chromosomina chromosoom ZN :1 chromosoma :bivalent -- = chromosoma bivalente :deling van --en = fragmentation chromosomic chromosoomfusie ZN :1 fusion chromosomic chromotherapie ZN :1 chromotherapia chromotypie ZN :1 chromotyp(ograph) ia chronaxie ZN :1 chronaxia chronaximetrie ZN :1 chronaximetria chronique scandaleuse ZN :1 chronica scandalose chroniqueur ZN :1 chronista chronisch BN :1 (mbt ziekten) chronic :--e ziekte = morbo/maladia/affection chronic :--e fosforvergiftiging = phosphorismo chronic :-- karakter van een ziekte = chronicitate de un maladia :--e bronchitispatiënt = bronchitico chronic :--e longlijder = persona con un maladia pulmonar chronic :2 (aanhoudend) chronic, recurrente :-- geldgebrek = difficultates financiari chronic :-- verschijnsel = phenomeno recurrente chrono ZN :1 chronometro chronobiologie ZN :1 chronobiologia chronobiologisch BN :1 chronobiologic chronofarmacologie ZN :1 chronopharmacologia chronograaf ZN :1 chronographo chronografie ZN :1 chronographia chronografisch BN :1 chronographic chronogram ZN :1 chronogramma chronologie ZN :1 chronologia :prehistorische -- = chronologia prehistoric chronologisch BN :1 chronologic :--e volgorde = ordine chronologic, chronologia chronoloog ZN :1 chronologo, chronologista chronometer ZN :1 chronometro chronometreren WW :1 chronometrar chronometreur ZN :1 chronometrator, chronometrista chronometrie ZN :1 chronometria chronometrisch BN :1 chronometric chronon ZN :1 (ATOOMFYSICA) chronon chronoscoop ZN :1 chronoscopio chronoscopisch BN :1 chronoscopic chronostichon ZN :1 (soort chronogram) chronosticho chroom ZN :1 chromo chroomaluin ZN :1 :met -- looien = chromar chroomgeel ZN :1 jalne de chromo chroomgeel ZN :1 Zie: chromaatgeel chroomgehalte ZN :1 percentage de chromo chroomglimmer ZN :1 (MIN) fuchsite chroomijzersteen ZN :1 chromite chroomleer ZN :1 corio chromate chroomlegering ZN :1 alligato de chromo chroomleren BN :1 de corio chromate chroomlooien WW :1 chromar :het -- = chromage chroomlooiing ZN :1 chromage chroomnikkel ZN :1 chromonickel chroomnikkelstaal ZN :1 aciero chromonickel chroomoxyde ZN :1 oxydo de chromo chroomstaal ZN :1 aciero chromate chroomverbinding ZN :1 composito de chromo chroomzuur ZN :1 acido chromic chroomzuurzout ZN :1 chromato chrysant ZN :1 Zie: chrysanthemum chrysantblad ZN :1 folio de chrysanthemo chrysantenkweker ZN :1 cultor/cultivator de chysanthemos chrysantententoonstelling ZN :1 exhibition/exposition de chrysanthemos chrysanthemum ZN :1 chrysanthemo chrysoberil ZN :1 (edelsteen) chrysoberyllo chrysografie ZN :1 chrysographia chrysografisch BN :1 chrysographic chrysoliet ZN :1 chrysolitho chrysomela ZN :1 chrysomela chrysopraas ZN :1 chrysopraso chrysotypie ZN :1 (FOTO) chrysotypia chtonisch BN :1 chthonie :--e godheden = divinitates chthonie chutney ZN :1 (CUL) chutney (E) chyl(us) ZN :1 chylo :tot -- worden = chylificar chylvat ZN :1 chylifero, vascello chylifere, vena lactee chylwording ZN :1 chylification chym(us) ZN :1 chymo :in -- omzetten = chymificar chymase ZN :1 chymase chymusvorming ZN :1 chymification ciborium ZN :1 ciborio cicade ZN :1 cicada cicatricula ZN :1 cicatricula cicero ZN :1 (DRUKK) cicero Cicero ZN EIGN :1 Ciceron cicerone ZN :1 cicerone (I), guida Ciceroniaans BN :1 ciceronian :-- Latijn = latino ciceronian :-- eclectisme = eclectismo ciceronian ciceronianisme ZN :1 ciceronianismo cichorei ZN :1 cichorea, cichorio cichoreifabricage ZN :1 fabrication de cicholea/cichorio cichoreifabriek ZN :1 fabrica de cichorea/cichorio cichoreifabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de cichorea/cichorio cicutine ZN :1 cicutina cider ZN :1 cidra, vino de malos/de pomos :ongegiste -- = cidra non fermentate ciderfabricage ZN :1 fabrication de cidra ciderfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de cidra ciderfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de cidra cier ZN :1 plectro cigarillo ZN :1 cigarillo (S) cijfer ZN :1 cifra, numero :Romeinse --s = cifras/numeros roman :Arabische --s = cifras/numeros arabe/arabic :in --s uitdrukken = cifrar :2 (op school) (beoordeling) nota cijferaar ZN :1 calculator cijfercode ZN :1 codice numeric/de cifras cijfercombinatie ZN :1 combination de cifras cijferen WW :1 calcular, facer calculos/calculationes :het -- = calculation (arithmetic) cijferfout ZN :1 error in le calculos/calculationes cijfergetal ZN :1 numero in cifras cijferklok ZN :1 horologio digital cijferkolom ZN :1 columna/colonna de cifras cijferkunst ZN :1 arte de calcular, arithmetica cijferlijst ZN :1 lista de notas/de qualificationes cijfermateriaal ZN :1 cifras, datos statistic cijfermatig BN :1 in cifras cijfermuziek ZN :1 musica cifrate cijferraadsel ZN :1 arithmogripho, enigma cifrate cijferreeks ZN :1 serie de cifras cijferschrift ZN :1 scriptura cifrate/in cifras :in -- omzetten = cifrar cijfersleutel ZN :1 clave a un codice cifrate cijferslot ZN :1 serratura a cifras/a/de combination cijferteken ZN :1 cifra cijfertelegram ZN :1 telegramma cifrate/in cifras cijferwerk ZN :1 arithmetica cijns ZN :1 Zie: accijns cijnsbaar BN :1 taxabile, tributari, censitari :--e goederen = merces/mercantias taxabile cijnskiesrecht ZN :1 Zie: censuskiesrecht cijnsplichtig BN :1 tributari cijnsplichtige ZN :1 tributario ciliaat ZN :1 ciliato ciliair BN :1 ciliar :-- lichaam = corpore ciliar cilicium ZN :1 cilicio ciliën ZN MV :1 cilios (vibratile) cilinder ZN :1 (WISK) cylindro :scheve -- = cylindro scalen :2 (TECHN) cylindro cilinderas ZN :1 axe de cylindro cilinderbekleding ZN :1 revestimento de cylindro cilinderblok ZN :1 bloco a/de cylindros, bloco cylindro(s) cilinderboring ZN :1 diametro interior de cylindro cilinderbreuk ZN :1 ruptura de cylindro cilinderdiameter ZN :1 diametro de cylindro cilinderfonograaf ZN :1 phonographo a cylindro cilinderglas ZN :1 vitro cylindric cilinderhoed ZN :1 cappello cylindric cilinderinhoud ZN :1 cylindrata, volumine/capacitate del cylindro cilinderkop ZN :1 capite/testa de cylindro cilindermantel ZN :1 camisa del cylindro cilinderolie ZN :1 oleo de cylindro cilinderoppervlak ZN :1 superficie cylindric cilinderorgel ZN :1 organo a cylindro cilinderpers ZN :1 pressa a cylindro cilinderprojectie ZN :1 projection cylindric cilinderrad ZN :1 rota cylindric cilinderslot ZN :1 serratura a cylindro cilindervorm ZN :1 forma cylindric, cylindricitate cilindervormig BN :1 cylindric, cylindriforme :-- vat = recipiente cylindric cilinderwand ZN :1 pariete de cylindro cilindrisch BN :1 cylindric :--e tandwieloverbrenging = ingranage cylindric cilindrocefaal BN :1 cylindrocephalic cilindrocellulair BN :1 cylindrocellular cilindroïde ZN :1 cylindroide cimbaal ZN :1 cymbalo cimbaalspeler ZN :1 cymbalero, cymbalista cimbalist ZN :1 Zie: cimbaalspeler cinchonine ZN :1 cinchonina cineast ZN :1 cineasta :neorealistische -- = cineasta neorealista cineastisch BN :1 cinematographic cineclub ZN :1 cine-club, filmhuis cinefiel ZN :1 cinephilo cinefiel BN :1 cinephile cinemaorgel ZN :1 organo de cinema cinemascope ZN :1 cinemascope (E) cinemascopescherm ZN :1 schermo panoramic cinematheek ZN :1 Zie: filmotheek cinematograaf ZN :1 cinematographo cinematografie ZN :1 cinematographia cinematografisch BN :1 cinematographic cinerama ZN :1 (brede projectie) cinerama cineraria ZN :1 cineraria cingel ZN :1 (gordel) cinctura :2 (singel) canal cinnaber ZN :1 cinnabare cinnamomum ZN :1 cinnamomo cipier ZN :1 guarda/guardator/guardiano de prision, carcerero cipierswoning ZN :1 casa del carcerero cipollijn ZN :1 cipollino cipollino ZN :1 cipollino cippus ZN :1 cippo cipres ZN :1 cypresso cipressen BN :1 de ligno de cypresso cipressenboom ZN :1 Zie: cipres cipressenbos ZN :1 cypresseto cipressenhout ZN :1 ligno de cypresso cipressenkruid ZN :1 santolina cipressenlaan ZN :1 allée (F) de cypressos circa BW :1 circa, proximemente, approximativemente :-- honderd bomen = circa cento arbores circadiaans BN :1 circadian Circassië ZN EIGN :1 Circassia Circassiër ZN :1 circassiano Circassisch BN :1 circassian Circensisch BN :1 circense :Circensische Spelen = Jocos Circense Circinus ZN EIGN :1 Circino circonflexe BN :1 :accent -- = accento circumflexe circuit ZN :1 (parcours) circuito, ambito :-- van Zandvoort = circuito de Zandvoort :2 (systeem van leidingen) circuito :gesloten/open -- = circuito clause/aperte :3 (kring van personen/instanties) circuito :alternatief -- = circuito alternative :het zwarte -- = le circuito illegal, le mercato nigre circulair BN :1 circular :--e functie = function circular :--e spieren = musculos sphinteres :--e polarisatie = polarisation circular :--e processie = procession circular :--e kredietbrief = littera circular de credito circulaire ZN :1 circular, littera circular :per -- bekendmaken = annunciar per circular circulariteit ZN :1 circularitate :-- van een beweging = circularitate de un movimento :-- van een verschijnsel = circularitate de un phenomeno circulatie ZN :1 circulation :-- van hete lucht = circulation de aere cal(i)de, convection :fiduciaire -- = circulation fiduciari :atmosferische -- = circulation atmospheric :geld in -- brengen = facer circular moneta, mitter/poner moneta in circulation :geld uit de -- nemen = retirar/retraher moneta del circulation circulatiebank ZN :1 banca emittente/de emission circulatiebuis ZN :1 tubo/conducto de circulation circulatiepomp ZN :1 pumpa de circulation circulatiestoornis ZN :1 disordine circulatori circulatiesysteem ZN :1 systema de circulation circuleren WW :1 circular :een intekenlijst laten -- = facer circular un lista de subscription :een gerucht laten -- = facer circular un rumor :het bloed circuleert door de aderen = le sanguine circula in le venas circumboreaal BN :1 circumboreal :--e planten = plantas circumboreal circumcentrisch BN :1 concentric circumcisie ZN :1 circumcision circumductie ZN :1 circumduction circumferentie ZN :1 circumferentia circumflex ZN :1 Zie: circumflexo circuminsulair BN :1 circuminsular circumjacentiën ZN MV :1 (JUR) terras e casas circumjacente circumpolair BN :1 circumpolar :--e ster = stella circumpolar circumscriptie ZN :1 circumscription circumspect BN :1 circumspecte circumstantie ZN :1 circumstantia circumvallatie ZN :1 circumvallation circumzenitaal BN :1 circumzenital :--e ster = stella circumzenital circus ZN :1 circo :rondtrekkend/reizend -- = circo ambulante circusarena ZN :1 arena del circo circusartiest ZN :1 artista de circo circusclown ZN :1 clown (E) de circo circusdirecteur ZN :1 director de(l) circo circusdirectie ZN :1 direction de(l) circo circusleven ZN :1 vita de circo circusmensen ZN MV :1 gente de circo circusmuziek ZN :1 musico de circo circusnummer ZN :1 numero/acto de circo circusorkest ZN :1 orchestra de circo circuspaard ZN :1 cavallo de circo circuspersoneel ZN :1 personal de circo circuspiste ZN :1 pista de circo circuspubliek ZN :1 publico de circo circustent ZN :1 tenta de circo circusterrein ZN :1 terreno de circo circusvertoning ZN :1 Zie: circusvoorstelling circusvoorstelling ZN :1 spectaculo de circo circuswagen ZN :1 carro de circo circuswereld ZN :1 mundo del circo cirkel ZN :1 circulo :omtrek van een -- = circumferentia de un circulo :ingeschreven -- = circulo inscripte :aangeschreven -- = circulo tangente :omgeschreven -- = circulo circumscribite :de omgeschreven -- trekken van een vierkant = circumscriber un quadrato :vicieuze -- = circulo vitiose :kwadratuur van de -- = quadratura del circulo :(negenpuntscirkel) -- van Feuerbach = circulo de Feuerbach :concentrische --s = circulos concentric :halve -- = semicirculo, hemicirculo :middelpunt van een -- = centro de un circulo :een -- beschrijven = describer un circulo :een -- trekken = traciar un circulo :in een -- staan = esser in un circulo cirkelbaan ZN :1 orbita circular cirkelbeweging ZN :1 movimento/curso circular :(ASTRON) een -- maken = orbitar cirkelboog ZN :1 arco circular/de circulo cirkelbundel ZN :1 fasce circular/de circulos cirkeldefinitie ZN :1 definition circular cirkeldeling ZN :1 division del circumferentia cirkeldiagram ZN :1 diagramma circular cirkeldoorsnede ZN :1 diametro circular/de circulo cirkeldriehoek ZN :1 triangulo circular cirkelen WW :1 describer circulos, (mbt planeten) orbitar, gravitar :de vogel cirkelt door de lucht = le ave describe circulos in le aere cirkelgang ZN :1 movimento/curso circular/orbicular, circulo :de -- van de beschaving = le curso circular del civilisation cirkelkegel ZN :1 cono cirkellijn ZN :1 linea circular cirkelloop ZN :1 Zie: kringloop cirkelmaaier ZN :1 secator rotative cirkelomtrek ZN :1 circumferentia/peripheria de un circulo :halve -- = semicircumferentia cirkeloppervlak ZN :1 superficie circular/de circulo cirkelrand ZN :1 bordo de circulo cirkelredenering ZN :1 rationamento/argumentation circular, circulo vitiose, petitio principe (L) cirkelrond BN :1 circular cirkelschaar ZN :1 cisorios circular cirkelschijf ZN :1 disco circular cirkelsector ZN :1 sector circular/de circulo cirkelsegment ZN :1 segmento circular/de circulo cirkelstroom ZN :1 currente circular cirkelvlak ZN :1 plano de un circulo cirkelvorm ZN :1 forma circular/de circulo cirkelvormig BN :1 circular, ronde, rotunde, orbicular :-- parcours = percurso circular :-- maken = arrotundar :een --e baan beschrijven = orbitar cirkelvormigheid ZN :1 circularitate cirkelzaag ZN :1 serra circular cirkelzaagmachine ZN :1 machina a/de serrar circular cirrocumulus ZN :1 cirrocumulo cirrose ZN :1 cirrhose (-osis) :iemand die lijdt aan -- = cirrhotico cirrostratus ZN :1 cirrostrato cirrotisch BN :1 cirrhotic cirrus ZN :1 cirro cirrusachtig BN :1 cirriforme cis ZN :1 (MUZ) do diese cisalpijns BN :1 cisalpin ciseleerder ZN :1 cisellator ciseleerkunst ZN :1 cisellatura ciseleren WW :1 cisellar ciseleur ZN :1 Zie: ciselleerder cissoïde ZN :1 (WISK) cissoide cisterciënzer BN :1 cisterciense :-- bouwkunst = architectura cisterciense cisterciënzer ZN :1 (fratre) cisterciense cisterciënzerabdij ZN :1 abbatia cisterciense/del cistercienses cisterciënzerklooster ZN :1 monasterio cisterciense/del cistercienses cisterciënzerorde ZN :1 ordine cisterciense/del cistercienses cisterne ZN :1 cisterna cistron ZN :1 (een gen) cistron citaat ZN :1 citation :letterlijk -- = citation textual/litteral :een tekst met --en larderen = (inter)lardar un texto de/con citationes :einde -- = fin de citation citabel BN :1 citabile citadel ZN :1 citadella, acropole citatenboek ZN :1 libro/collection de citationes citatenschat ZN :1 Zie: citatenboek citatenverzameling ZN :1 Zie: citatenboek citatie ZN :1 citation citatie-index ZN :1 indice/index de citationes citeerbaar BN :1 citabile citeertitel ZN :1 titulo de referentia citer ZN :1 (instrument) cithera :2 (symbool) lyra citeren WW :1 (aanhalen) citar citering ZN :1 citation citerpen ZN :1 plectro citersnaar ZN :1 chorda de cithera citerspeler ZN :1 citherista cito BW :1 immediatemente, ipso facto (L) citorecept ZN :1 recepta de urgentia citraat ZN :1 citrato citrien ZN :1 citrino citrine ZN :1 citrina citroen ZN :1 citro, limon :schijfje -- = rondella de citro :zuurheid van een -- = aciditate de un citro :een -- uitpersen/uitknijpen = exprimer/pressar un citro :(kwast) geperste -- = citro pressate :zich geen knollen voor --en laten verkopen = non lassar se dupar citroenbitter ZN :1 bitter (E) al citro/limon citroenbloesem ZN :1 flor(es) de citroniero citroenboom ZN :1 citroniero citroenbrandewijn ZN :1 brandy (E) al citro/limon citroendrank ZN :1 bibita al citro/limon citroenessence ZN :1 essentia de citro/limon citroengeel BN :1 citricolor, citrin citroengeel ZN :1 citrina citroengeur ZN :1 odor de citro/limon citroengrog ZN :1 grog (E) al citron/limon citroenjenever ZN :1 gin (E) al citro/limon citroenkleur ZN :1 color de citro/limon citroenkleurig BN :1 de color de citro/limon, citricolor citroenkruid ZN :1 citronella citroenlimonade ZN :1 limonada, citronada citroenlimonadesiroop ZN :1 sirop de citros/limones citroenmelisse ZN :1 melissa officinal citroenolie ZN :1 essentia de citro/limon citroenpers ZN :1 pressa a/de citro/limon, pressacitro citroenpudding ZN :1 crema al citro/limon citroenrasp ZN :1 raspa de citro/limon citroensap ZN :1 succo de citro/limon citroensaus ZN :1 sauce (F) al citro/limon citroenschijfje ZN :1 rondella de citro/limon citroenschil ZN :1 cortice de citro/limon citroensmaak ZN :1 gusto/sapor de citro/limon citroentaart ZN :1 pastisseria/torta al citro/limon citroenthee ZN :1 the al/con citro/limon citroentje ZN :1 (kleine citroen) parve citro/limon :2 (glaasje jenever) parve vitro de gin (E) al citro/limon citroenvla ZN :1 crema dulce al citro/limon citroenwater ZN :1 aqua de citro/limon citroenzuur ZN :1 acido citric citroenzuurzout ZN :1 citrato citronella ZN :1 citronella citronella-olie ZN :1 essentia de citronella citronine ZN :1 citronina citrusboom ZN :1 citro citruscultuur ZN :1 cultura de fructos citric citrusfruit ZN :1 Zie: citrusvruchten citruspers ZN :1 pressa de fructos citric citrusvruchten ZN MV :1 fructos citric city ZN :1 centro (urban/del citate) cityvorming ZN :1 dispopulamento de centros urban civet ZN :1 civet (F) civetkat ZN :1 civetta :Aziatische -- = civetta asiatic civiel BN :1 civil :--e procedure = procedura/procedimento civil :-- proces = processo/action civil :rechtbank voor --e zaken = tribunal civil :--e lijst = lista civil :--e luchtvaart = aviation civil civiel-ingenieur ZN :1 ingeniero civil civielrechterlijk BN :1 (de derecto) civil :-- delict = delicto civil civilisatie ZN :1 civilisation civilisatieproces ZN :1 processo de civilisation civilisatietheorie ZN :1 theoria del civilisation civiliseren WW :1 civilisar :niet te -- = incivilisabile civilist ZN :1 (kenner van het burgerlijk recht) civilista, professor de derecto civil civiliteit ZN :1 civilitate civisme ZN :1 civismo cladisme ZN :1 cladismo, phylogenese (-esis) cladistisch BN :1 cladistic cladomanie ZN :1 cladomania claim ZN :1 (vordering) reclamation, (optie) option :een -- indienen = facer un reclamation :2 (recht tot exploitatie) claim (E) claimen WW :1 reclamar, exiger, requirer, revindicar claimrecht ZN :1 derecto de subscription (preferente)/de acquisition clairet ZN :1 claretto clair-obscur ZN :1 clarobscuro clairvoyant BN :1 clarividente clamser, clampser :1 v. (POP) morir clan ZN :1 (stam) clan :van een -- = clanic :2 (hechte groep) clan clandestien BN :1 clandestin, illicite, furtive, secrete :--e zender = emissor clandestin/pirata :--e drankverkoop = vendita clandestin de bibitas alcoholic :--e uitgave = edition furtive :--e invoer = importation clandestin :iets -- invoeren = importar clandestinmente un cosa clanfeest ZN :1 festa de clan clangemeenschap ZN :1 communitate de clan clanhoofd ZN :1 chef (F)/capite de clan claque ZN :1 (TONEEL) claque (F) claqueur ZN :1 (TONEEL) claqueur (F) Clara ZN EIGN :1 Clara clara-bella ZN :1 clarabella claret ZN :1 claretto clarificeren WW :1 clarificar clarifiëren WW :1 clarificar clarino ZN :1 clarino claris(se) ZN :1 (non) clarissa Clarisse ZN EIGN :1 Clarissa clarissenklooster ZN :1 convento de clarissas clarkia ZN :1 clarkia clash ZN :1 conflicto, choc de opiniones classica ZN :1 classica classicisme ZN :1 classicismo classicistisch BN :1 classicistic, classic classicus ZN :1 classico classificatie ZN :1 classification, classamento classificatiesysteem ZN :1 systema de classification/de classamento classificator ZN :1 classificator classificatorisch BN :1 classificatori classificeerbaar BN :1 classificabile classificeerder ZN :1 lavator de naves classificeren WW :1 (ordenen) classar, classificar, seriar :het -- = classification, seriation :niet te -- = inclass(ific)abile :2 (SCHEEP) (schoonmaken) lavar classificering ZN :1 classification, classamento classis ZN :1 (gebied) circumscription claustraal BN :1 claustral :-- huis = casa claustral claustrofobie ZN :1 claustrophobia :lijdend aan -- = claustrophobic claustrofobiepatiënt ZN :1 claustrophobo claustrofobisch BN :1 claustrophobe, claustrophobic claustrofoob BN :1 claustrophobe, claustrophobic claustrum ZN :1 claustro clausule ZN :1 (voorbehoud) clausula, stipulation :voorwaardelijke -- = clausula conditional :derogatoire -- = clausula derogatori :verborgen -- = clausula celate :een -- in een contract opnemen = adder/includer/inserer/insertar un clausula in un contracto clausuleren WW :1 adder/includer/inserer/insertar un clausula, stipular clausuur ZN :1 (afsluiting) clausura clavaris ZN :1 clavaria clavecimbel ZN :1 clavicymbalo clavecimbelspeler ZN :1 clavicymbalista clavecinist ZN :1 clavicymbalista claviatuur ZN :1 claviero clavichord(ium) ZN :1 clavichordio clavichordspeler ZN :1 clavichordista clavicula ZN :1 (sleutelbeen) clavicula clavis ZN :1 (MUZ) clave :2 (klep) clave claxon ZN :1 klaxon, trompa :druk op de -- = colpo de klaxon claxonnade ZN :1 colpos de klaxon repetite, concerto de klaxon claxonnen WW :1 Zie: claxonneren claxonneren WW :1 sonar le klaxon, klaxonar clean BN :1 (schoon) munde :2 (vrij van drugs) disintoxicate clearing ZN :1 clearing (E), compensation clearingbank ZN :1 banca de clearing (E) clearinginstituut ZN :1 camera de compensation, instituto de clearing (E) clearingovereenkomst ZN :1 accordo de clearing (E)/de compensation clearingrekening ZN :1 conto de clearing (E) clearingstelsel ZN :1 systema de clearing (E) clearingverdrag ZN :1 tractato de clearing (E) cleistogaam BN :1 cleistogame, cleistogamic :--e planten = plantas cleistogame/cleistogamic cleistogamie ZN :1 cleistogamia clematis ZN :1 clematis clement BN :1 clemente, indulgente :--e rechter = judice clemente :een --e houding aannemen = prender un attitude clemente, monstrar clementia :-- zijn = esser indulgente, indulger clementie ZN :1 clementia, indulgentia :-- betrachten = monstrar clementia clementine ZN :1 clementina clementineboom ZN :1 clementiniero clepsydra ZN :1 clepsydra cleresie ZN :1 communitate religiose :Oudbisschoppelijke Cleresie = Communitate del Antique-Catholicos de Hollanda clergyman ZN :1 sottana clericaal BN :1 clerical :--e partij = partito clerical clericus ZN :1 clerico clerus ZN :1 clero, clericato clethra ZN :1 clethra cliché ZN :1 (gemeenplaats) cliché (F), banalitate, stereotypo :2 (DRUKK, FOTO) cliché (F) clicheermachine ZN :1 machina a/de clichar {sj} clichématig BN :1 stereotype, stereotypic :--e uitdrukking = expression stereotypic clicheren WW :1 facer un cliché (F), clichar {sj} click ZN :1 (FON) click cliënt ZN :1 cliente cliëntèle ZN :1 clientela cliëntelisme ZN :1 clientelismo clignoteur ZN :1 lumine/luce intermittente, indicator de direction climacterisch BN :1 climacteric, menopausic climacterium ZN :1 climacterio, menopausa, (van de man) andropausa climax ZN :1 (hoogtepunt) climax, culmine, paroxysmo, momento supreme/culminante :de ruzie bereikte een -- = le querela ha venite aun climax, le querela ha attingite su culmination :2 (STILISTIEK) climax clinch ZN :1 (SPORT) clinch (E), corpore-a-corpore :in de -- komen met iemand = entrar in conflicto con un persona :in de -- liggen met iemand = haber un querela con un persona clinicus ZN :1 clinico clinograaf ZN :1 clinographo clinometer ZN :1 clinometro clinoscoop ZN :1 clinoscopio clintonia ZN :1 clintonia clip ZN :1 (papierklem) crampa, clip (E) :2 (TV, FILM) clip (E), videoclip (E) clipcultuur ZN :1 cultura de videoclip (E) clipper ZN :1 clipper (E) clippertas ZN :1 portadocumentos clitoridectomie ZN :1 clitoridectomia clitoris ZN :1 clitoris, clitoride clitorisme ZN :1 clitorismo clivia ZN :1 clivia :edele -- = clivia nobile cloaca ZN :1 (DIERK) cloaca :2 (riool) cloaca cloaca-opening ZN :1 apertura/orifice cloacal clochard ZN :1 persona sin casa, clochard (F), vagabundo clonus ZN :1 clonus close reading ZN :1 close reading (A) closet ZN :1 water closet (E), W.C. (E), cabinetto, toilette (F), lavatorio closetborstel ZN :1 brossa de cabinetto closetborstelhouder ZN :1 supporto pro le brossa de cabinetto closetbril ZN :1 sedetta closetpapier ZN :1 papiro hygienic closetpot ZN :1 vaso de cabinetto closetraampje ZN :1 fenestretta del cabinetto closetreservoir ZN :1 Zie: stortbak closetrol ZN :1 rolo de papiro hygienic closetrolhouder ZN :1 supporto pro/de rolo de papiro hygienic closetspoeler ZN :1 rinciator de cabinetto closetspoeling ZN :1 rinciage/rinciamento de cabinetto closettrekker ZN :1 catena de cabinetto closetvloer ZN :1 solo de cabinetto closetzitting ZN :1 sedetta de cabinetto close-up ZN :1 prime plano, close-up (E) clou ZN :1 (het wezenlijke) essential :2 (hoogtepunt) culmine, climax clown ZN :1 clown (E), paleasso, buffon :de -- uithangen = facer le buffon clownachtig BN :1 clownesc, buffonesc clownerig BN :1 Zie: clownachtig clownesk BN :1 Zie: clownachtig clownskop ZN :1 capite/testa de clown (E) club ZN :1 club (E), circulo, association, societate :literaire -- = cenaculo litterari :Franse -- = circulo francese clubarts ZN :1 medico/doctor del club (E) clubavond ZN :1 vespere/vespera del club (E) clubbestuur ZN :1 consilio directive/directori del club (E) clubblad ZN :1 bulletin del club (E) clubcontributie ZN :1 contribution/quotisation del club (E) clubdas ZN :1 cravata del club clubfauteuil ZN :1 sedia club (E) clubgebouw ZN :1 casa del club (E) clubgeest ZN :1 spirito de club (E) clubgenoot ZN :1 companion de club (E) clubhuis ZN :1 casa del club (E) clubkampioen ZN :1 campion del club (E) clubkas ZN :1 cassa/fundo del club (E) clubkleur ZN :1 color del club (E) clublid ZN :1 clubista, membro/adherente/socio de un club (E) clublied ZN :1 canto del club clublokaal ZN :1 sala del club (E) cluborgaan ZN :1 Zie: clubblad clubsjaal ZN :1 chal {sj} del club (E) clubvergadering ZN :1 reunion del club (E) clubwedstrijd ZN :1 match (E) de club (E) Cluniacenser ZN :1 cluniacense Cluniacenser BN :1 cluniacense :-- monnik = cluniacense Cluny ZN EIGN :1 Cluny :congregatie van -- = congregation de Cluny cluster ZN :1 agglomerato, cluster (E), gruppo :-- van medeklinkers = agglomerato consonantic, gruppo de consonantes clusteren WW :1 gruppar cm :1 (Afk.: centimeter) cm, centimetro CNV :1 (Afk.: Christelijk Nationaal Vakverbond) Syndicato Christian National Co. :1 Compania :Jansen en Co. = Jansen e Compania coacervaat ZN :1 coacervato coacervatie ZN :1 coacervation coach ZN :1 trainator, trainer (E), coach (E) coachen WW :1 esser le coach (E) de, funger como coach (E) coactie ZN :1 coaction, coercition coactief BN :1 coactive, coercitive coadjutor ZN :1 coadjutor coadjutorschap ZN :1 dignitate/function de coadjutor coagulantium ZN :1 coagulante coagulase ZN :1 coagulase coagulatie ZN :1 coagulation :chemische -- = coagulation chimic coagulatiegrens ZN :1 limite de coagulation coaguleerbaar BN :1 coagulabile coaguleren WW :1 (doen stollen) coagular coagulum ZN :1 coagulo coalescentie ZN :1 coalescentia coaliseren WW :1 coalisar coalitie ZN :1 coalition, liga, alliantia :in een -- samenbrengen/verenigen = coalisar :een -- aangaan = formar un coalition coalitiebelang ZN :1 interesse del coalition coalitiegenoot ZN :1 Zie: coalitiepartner coalitiekabinet ZN :1 cabinetto/governamento de coalition coalitieminderheid ZN :1 minoritate de coalition coalitieoorlog ZN :1 guerra de coalition coalitiepartij ZN :1 partito de coalition coalitiepartner ZN :1 partner (E) in le coalition, partito del coalition :zijn --s = le altere partitos del coalition coalitieregering ZN :1 governamento de coalition coaptatie ZN :1 coaptation coarctatie ZN :1 coarctation coarthrose ZN :1 coarthrose (-osis) coassuradeur ZN :1 coassecurator coaster ZN :1 cabotero, nave de cabotage coaten WW :1 coperir con/de, revestir con/de coating ZN :1 revestimento coauteur ZN :1 coautor coaxiaal BN :1 coaxial :--e kabel = cablo coaxial :--e lijn = linea coaxial coaxkabel ZN :1 cablo coaxial cobaea ZN :1 cobea cobalamine ZN :1 cobalamina, vitamina B12 cobaltiet ZN :1 cobaltite cobol ZN :1 (programmeertaal) cobol cobra ZN :1 cobra, naja, naga coca ZN :1 coca coca-aanplanting ZN :1 plantation de coca cocablad ZN :1 folio de coca :op --en kauwen = masticar folios de coca cocaboom ZN :1 coca coca-cola ZN :1 coca-cola :glas -- = vitro de coca-cola cocaïne ZN :1 cocaina :met -- verdoven = cocainisar :het verdoven met -- = cocainisation :-- snuiven = usar cocaina :verslaafdheid aan -- = cocainismo cocaïnederivaat ZN :1 derivato de cocaina cocaïnegebruiker ZN :1 cocainomano cocaïnehandel ZN :1 commercio de cocaina cocaïnehandelaar ZN :1 commerciante de cocaina cocaïneinspuiting ZN :1 injection de cocaina cocaïnekartel ZN :1 cartel de cocaina cocaïnemaffia ZN :1 mafia de cocaina cocaïnepreparaat ZN :1 preparation de cocaina cocaïneprijs ZN :1 precio del cocaina cocaïnesmokkelaar ZN :1 trafficator de cocaina cocaïnevergiftiging ZN :1 cocainismo cocaïneverslaafde ZN :1 cocainomano cocaïneverslaving ZN :1 cocainomania cocaïnezucht ZN :1 Zie: cocaïneverslaving cocaïniseren WW :1 cocainisar cocaïnisme ZN :1 cocainismo cocaïnist ZN :1 cocainomano cocaïnomanie ZN :1 cocainomania cocaplant ZN :1 coca cocaprijs ZN :1 precio de coca cocateelt ZN :1 cultura de coca coccus ZN :1 cocco cochenilline ZN :1 cochenillina cochinille(luis) ZN :1 cochinilia {sj} cochleair BN :1 (ANAT) coclear cochlearia ZN :1 coclearia, cochlearia cockney ZN :1 cockney (E) cockpit ZN :1 cabina del pilota cocktail ZN :1 bibita alcoholic mixte, cocktail (E) :een -- houden = dar un cocktail cocktailjapon ZN :1 roba de cocktail (E) cocktaillepel ZN :1 coclear de cocktail (E) cocktailmixer ZN :1 Zie: cocktailshaker cocktailparty ZN :1 cocktail-party (E) :een -- houden = offerer un cocktail cocktailshaker ZN :1 shaker (E) cocon ZN :1 chrysalide, cocon (F) coda ZN :1 (MUZ, LIT) coda codamine ZN :1 codamina code ZN :1 (stelsel van signalen) codice :genetische -- = codice genetic :2 (geheimschrift) codice :wat is de -- van het cijferslot? = que es le combination del serratura? :bericht in -- = message in codice :in -- omzetten = mitter in codice, cifrar :een -- ontcijferen = decifrar un codice :3 (COMP) codice :4 (voorschriften) codice, regulas, regulationes :volgens een bepaalde -- met iemand omgaan = tractar un persona secundo certe regulas de conducta :5 (wetboek) codice codeboodschap ZN :1 message codificate/cifrate/in codice codecijfer ZN :1 cifra de codice codeerder ZN :1 codificator codeïne ZN :1 codeina codeletter ZN :1 littera de codice codenaam ZN :1 nomine in codice codenummer ZN :1 numero de codice coderen WW :1 cifrar, poner/mitter in codice coderingssysteem ZN :1 Zie: codesysteem codesleutel ZN :1 clave de codice codespecialist ZN :1 Zie: codeur-1 codestelsel ZN :1 Zie: codesysteem codesysteem ZN :1 systema de codices codetaal ZN :1 linguage cifrate, codice codetelegram ZN :1 telegramma cifrate/in codice codeur ZN :1 (iemand die gegevens in code overbrengt) cryptographo :2 (COMP) programmator codevlag ZN :1 bandiera de signales codewoord ZN :1 (woord van een code) parola de/in codice :2 (sleutelwoord) parola clave codex ZN :1 codice, manuscripto antique codicil ZN :1 codicillo :van een -- = codicillar :een -- toevoegen = codicillar codicologie ZN :1 codicologia codicologisch BN :1 codicologic codicoloog ZN :1 codicologo codiffusie ZN :1 codiffusion codificatie ZN :1 codification :-- van de wetten = codification del leges :-- van een gebruik = codification de un uso codificeren WW :1 codificar :het -- = codification :het strafrecht -- = codificar le derecto penal :een gebruik -- = codificar un uso codirecteur ZN :1 codirector codist ZN :1 Zie: codeur-1 codominant BN :1 (BIOL) codominante codominantie ZN :1 (BIOL) codominantia codon ZN :1 codon coëducatie ZN :1 coeducation, education mixte coëfficiënt ZN :1 coefficiente, indice, index, (WISK) modulo coënzym ZN :1 coenzyma coenzym ZN :1 coenzyma coëquipier ZN :1 companion de equipa coërcerend BN :1 coercitive coërcibel BN :1 coercibile coërcitie ZN :1 (het bedwingen) repression :2 (dwang) coercition, coaction coërcitief BN :1 coercitive coërcitiefkracht ZN :1 fortia coercitive coërcitiefveld ZN :1 campo coercitive coëxistentie ZN :1 coexistentia :vreedzame -- = coexistentia pacific coëxistentiepolitiek ZN :1 politica de coexistentia coexisteren WW :1 coexister cofactor ZN :1 cofactor coferment ZN :1 cofermento, coenzyma coffee ZN :1 :Irish -- = caffe/café (F) irlandese, Irish coffee (E) coffeeshop ZN :1 cafeteria, café (F) cofferdam ZN :1 cofferdam :aarden -- = cofferdam de terra :tweewandige -- = cofferdam a duo parietes cofunctie ZN :1 (WISK) cofunctie cognaat ZN :1 cognato Cognac ZN EIGN :1 Cognac cognac ZN :1 cognac (F) :een bel -- = un cuppa de cognac cognacfles ZN :1 bottilia de cognac (F) cognacje ZN :1 vitro de cognac (F) cognackleur ZN :1 color de cognac (F) cognackleurig BN :1 de color de cognac (F) cognitie ZN :1 cognition cognitief BN :1 cognitive :--e psychologie = psychologia cognitive :--e semantiek = semantica cognitive :--e dissonantie = dissonantia cognitive cognitivisme ZN :1 cognitivismo cohabitatie ZN :1 coito, copulation cohabiteren WW :1 copular :het -- = copulation coherent BN :1 coherente, organisate, ordinate :-- licht = lumine/luce coherente :-- redeneren = rationar con coherentia coherentie ZN :1 coherentia, cohesion coherer ZN :1 coheritor, cohesor, radioconductor cohesie ZN :1 (samenhang) cohesion, coherentia :2 (NAT) cohesion :3 (TAAL) cohesion cohesief BN :1 cohesive cohesiekracht ZN :1 fortia cohesive/de cohesion cohesor ZN :1 coheritor, cohesor cohort ZN :1 cohorte coifferen WW :1 Zie: kappen-1 coiffeur ZN :1 Zie: kapper coiffeuse ZN :1 Zie: kapster coiffure ZN :1 capillatura coïncidentie ZN :1 coincidentia, concurso de circumstantias coïncideren WW :1 coincider co-instructie ZN :1 coinstruction coïtaal BN :1 coital coïteren WW :1 coitar, copular coïtus ZN :1 coito, copulation :-- interruptus = coito interrupte Cokanje ZN EIGN :1 Cocania coke ZN :1 coca cokes ZN :1 coke (E) :verwerking tot -- = cokefaction cokesafval ZN :1 residuos de coke (E) cokesfabricage ZN :1 fabrication de coke (E) cokesfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de coke (E), cokeria cokesgas ZN :1 gas de aqua cokeskachel ZN :1 estufa a/de coke (E) cokes-oven ZN :1 furno a/de coke (E) col ZN :1 (kraag) collo rolate cola ZN :1 coca cola, cola colablik(je) ZN :1 latta de cola colafles ZN :1 bottilia de cola colamine ZN :1 colamina cola-tic ZN :1 gin (E) e cola colbert(jas) ZN :1 jachetta colchicine ZN :1 colchicina {sj} colchicum ZN :1 colchico {sj} cold-cream ZN :1 cold-cream (E) coleopterologie ZN :1 coleopterologia coleren WW :1 colar, filtrar colibacil ZN :1 colibacillo colibacterie ZN :1 Zie: colibacil colineair BN :1 colinear colineariteit ZN :1 colinearitate colitis ZN :1 colitis :acute -- = colitis acute :chronische -- = colitis chronic :zwerende -- = colitis ulcerose colitispatiënt ZN :1 colitico collaberen WW :1 disaggregar se, collaber collaborateur ZN :1 (medewerker) collaborator :2 (in de 2e Wereldoorlog) collaborationista, collaborator collaboratie ZN :1 collaboration :2 (in de 2e Wereldoorlog) collaboration, collaborationismo collaboreren WW :1 (medewerken) collaborar, cooperar :2 (in de 2e Wereldoorlog) collaborar (con le inimico/invasor) collage ZN :1 collage :een -- maken = facer un collage collageen ZN :1 collageno collageen BN :1 collagene collageenvezels ZN MV :1 substantias collagene collaps ZN :1 collapso collargol ZN :1 collargol collateraal BN :1 collateral :--e erfgenamen = heredes collateral :--e raden = consilios collateral :(PLANTK) --e knoppen = buttones collateral collateraal ZN :1 (nevenslagader) collateral collatie ZN :1 collation collationeren WW :1 collationar :het -- = collation, collationamento collationering ZN :1 collation, collationamento collator ZN :1 collator collecta ZN :1 collecta collectaneum ZN :1 chrestomathia, florilegio, anthologia collectant ZN :1 collector :2 (R.K.) questor collecte ZN :1 collecta, questa :een -- houden = facer/organisar un collecta/questa :de opbrengst van de -- = le resultato del collecta :2 (REL) (kort gebed) collecta collectebus ZN :1 cassa a/de collecta/de questa collecteren WW :1 facer un collecta/questa, colliger (moneta) collecteschaal ZN :1 platto a/de questa/collecta collecteur ZN :1 collector collectezakje ZN :1 sacchetto a/de collecta/de questa collectie ZN :1 collection :-- schilderijen = collection de picturas :-- postzegels = collection de timbros (postal) :een -- aanleggen = facer un collection collectief BN :1 collective, commun, (van overheid) public :--e uitgaven = public/expensas pro le collectivitate :--e voorzieningen = servicios public :--e veiligheid = securitate collective :-- verantwoordelijkheid = responsabilitate collective :-- leiderschap = direction collective :-- ontslag = dimission collective :--e boerderij = ferma collective :--e sector = sector public :-- maken = collectivisar :2 general :--e verantwoordelijkheid = responsabilitate general collectief ZN :1 (verzamelnaam) collectivo, nomine collective :2 (gemeenschap) collectivo, gruppo collectioneren WW :1 Zie: verzamelen collectioneur ZN :1 collectionator, collectionista collectivisatie ZN :1 collectivisation collectiviseren WW :1 collectivisar :het -- = collectivisation :de grond -- = collectivisar le terra collectivisme ZN :1 collectivismo collectivist ZN :1 collectivista collectivistisch BN :1 collectivista, collectivistic :--e politiek = politica collectivistic/collectivista :--e leer = doctrina collectivistic/collectivista collectiviteit ZN :1 collectivitate collectivum ZN :1 (TAAL) nomine collective, collectivo collector ZN :1 (deel van een dynamo) collector :2 (deel van een transistor) collector collectorring ZN :1 anello del collector collectorspanning ZN :1 tension de collector collectorstroom ZN :1 currente de collector collectorvoeding ZN :1 alimentation de collector collega ZN :1 (medewerker) collega, confratre :waarde -- = estimate collega :2 (POL) homologo :de minister had een onderhoud met zijn Franse -- = le ministro habeva un intervista con su homologo francese college ZN :1 (bestuurslichaam) collegio, corpore :-- van kardinalen = collegio de cardinales :medisch -- = collegio de medicos, collegio/corpore medical :scheidsrechterlijk -- = collegio arbitral :2 (les aan universiteit) curso :-- lopen = frequentar le cursos universitari collegediktaat ZN :1 (dictaat) notas de curso :2 (collegeoverzicht) programma collegegeld ZN :1 derecto de inscription (pro le curso universitari) collegejaar ZN :1 anno universitari/academic collegekaart ZN :1 carta de studente/studiante college-uur ZN :1 hora de curso collegezaal ZN :1 sala de curso collegiaal BN :1 (zoals onder collega's) confraternal :--e groeten = salutes/salutationes (con)fraternal :zich -- opstellen = comportar se/esser como un bon collega :2 (door een college geleid) collegial :--e kerk = ecclesia collegial :-- kapittel = capitulo collegial collegialiteit ZN :1 confraternitate collenchijm ZN :1 collenchyma collideren WW :1 collider (con), entrar in collision/in conflicto (con) collie ZN :1 (hond) collie (E) collier ZN :1 collar, catena collimatie ZN :1 collimation collimatiefout ZN :1 error de collimation collimatielens ZN :1 lente de collimation collimatielijn ZN :1 linea de collimation collimator ZN :1 collimator collimeren WW :1 collimar :gecollimeerde bundel = fasce collimate collineair BN :1 collinear collineariteit ZN :1 (WISK) collinearitate collinsia ZN :1 collinsia collisie ZN :1 collision, conflicto :in -- komen = entrar in conflicto, collider :-- van plichten = collision de deberes collo ZN :1 pacco, pacchetto colloblast ZN :1 (BIOL) colloblasto collocatie ZN :1 collocation collodium ZN :1 collodio colloïdaal BN :1 colloide, colloidal :--e toestand = stato colloidal :-- evenwicht = equilibrio colloidal :--e systemen = systemas colloidal :--e oplossing = solution colloidal, colloide :-- zilver = argento colloidal :-- stabiel = collodialmente stabile colloïdchemie ZN :1 chimia del colloides colloïde ZN :1 colloide colloïdegehalte ZN :1 tenor in colloide collomia ZN :1 collomia colloquium ZN :1 colloquio collumfractuur ZN :1 fractura del hanca collusie ZN :1 collusion, acto collusive/collusori colluviaal BN :1 colluvial colluvium ZN :1 colluvio collyrium ZN :1 collyrio colocasia ZN :1 colocasia colofon ZN :1 colophon cologaritme ZN :1 cologarithmo Colombia ZN EIGN :1 Colombia Colombiaan ZN :1 colombiano Colombiaans BN :1 colombian Colombië ZN EIGN :1 Colombia Colombine ZN EIGN :1 Columbina colon ZN :1 (karteldarm) colon coloncarcinoom ZN :1 carcinoma/cancere del colon colonkanker ZN :1 Zie: coloncarcinoom colonnade ZN :1 colonnada, columnada :--s van de Griekse tempels = colonnadas del templos grec colonne ZN :1 columna, colonna :-- vrachtwagens = colonna de camiones :vijfde -- = columna/colonna quinte :zich in --s opstellen = mitter se in columnas/colonnas :2 :vliegende -- = brigada aeree Colorado ZN EIGN :1 Colorado coloradokever ZN :1 doryphora (del Colorado) coloratuur ZN :1 coloratura coloratuur(zangeres) ZN :1 (cantatrice) coloratura coloriet ZN :1 colorito colorimeter ZN :1 colorimetro colorimetrie ZN :1 colorimetria colorimetrisch BN :1 colorimetric :--e analyse van een voedingsprodukt = analyse (-ysis) colorimetric de un producto alimentari colorist ZN :1 colorista coloristisch BN :1 coloristic coloscoop ZN :1 coloscopio coloscopie ZN :1 coloscopia coloscopisch BN :1 coloscopic Colosseum ZN EIGN :1 Colosseo colostrum ZN :1 colostro colportage ZN :1 vendita a domicilio, vendita de porta a porta colporteren WW :1 vender a domicilio, vender de porta a porta colporteur ZN :1 venditor ambulante/a domicilio/de porta a porta colposcoop ZN :1 colposcopio colposcopie ZN :1 colposcopia colposcopisch BN :1 colposcopic colt ZN :1 colt (E) coltrui ZN :1 jersey (E)/pullover (E) a collo alte/rolate columbarium ZN :1 columbario Columbiaan ZN :1 Zie: Colombiaan Columbiaans BN :1 Zie: Colombiaans columbiet ZN :1 columbite columbium ZN :1 columbium Columbus ZN EIGN :1 Columbo :het ei van -- = le ovo de Columbo columella ZN :1 columella columnist ZN :1 chronista, columnista coluur ZN :1 coluro coma ZN :1 (MED) coma :diabetisch -- = coma diabetic :in -- liggen = esser in stato de coma, esser in (le) coma :in -- geraken = entrar/cader in (le) coma :2 (ASTRON) (van een komeet) coma :3 (FOTO) (afbeeldingsfout) coma comapatiënt ZN :1 patiente comatose, patiente (qui es) in coma comateus BN :1 comatose :--e toestand = stato comatose combattant ZN :1 combattente combattief BN :1 combattive, pugnace combi ZN :1 camionetta combinatie ZN :1 combination, association :politieke -- = combination politic :-- van factoren = combination de factores :een sterke -- vormen = formar un association forte/un bon equipa :in -- met = in combination con :2 (het bij elkaar brengen/naast elkaar plaatsen) combination, juxtaposition :3 (samensmelting) amalgamation :4 (complex) complexo :5 (ruiter en paard) combination :6 (SPORT) (aanval) combination :7 (trekker met oplegger) tractor con remolco, combination :8 (twee bij elkaar behorende kledingstukken) combination combinatiebad ZN :1 banios con piscina exterior combinatiekromme ZN :1 curva de combination combinatiemogelijkheid ZN :1 possibilitate de combination combinatiepil ZN :1 pilula combinate combinatierekening ZN :1 (WISK) analyse (-ysis)/calculo combinatori combinatieslot ZN :1 serratura a/de combination combinatietang ZN :1 pincia(s) universe/universal combinatietoon ZN :1 tono combinatori/de combination combinatiewagen ZN :1 Zie: combi combinatoor BN :1 combinatori :(TAAL) --e variatie = variation combinatori combinatorisch BN :1 combinatori :(WISK) --e analyse = analyse (-ysis) combinatori :(TAAL) --e variant = variante combinatori :--e logica = logica combinatori combine ZN :1 (samenspanning) combination :een -- vormen = formar/facer un combination combineerbaar BN :1 combinabile combineerbaarheid ZN :1 combinabilitate combineren WW :1 combinar, conjunger, amalgamar :kleuren -- = combinar colores :niet te -- = incombinabile :-- door synthese = synthetisar :deze smaken kun je goed -- = iste sapores combina ben combioven ZN :1 furno multifunctional combo ZN :1 combo combustibel BN :1 combustibile come back ZN :1 come back (E), reapparition, retorno :een -- maken = facer un come-back, reapparer Comecon ZN EIGN :1 Comecon comedo ZN :1 (vetpuistje) comedo comedyserie ZN :1 serie comic comestibles ZN MV :1 comestibiles (fin) comestibleswinkel ZN :1 magazin de comestibles (fin) comfort ZN :1 conforto :appartement met alle -- = appartamento con tote conforto comfortabel BN :1 confortabile, commodo :-- huis = casa confortabile :een --e voorsprong = un avantia confortabile :--e meerderheid = majoritate confortabile, ample majoritate comic ZN :1 banda designate comicus ZN :1 autor de comedias comité ZN :1 comité (F), committee (E), commission :uitvoerend -- = comité/committee/commission executive :Olympisch Comité = Comité/Committee/Commission Olympic comitia ZN EIGN :1 (vergadering van het Romeinse volk) comitios comitiën ZN MV :1 Zie: comitia commandant ZN :1 commandante, commandator :militaire -- = commandante militar commanderen WW :1 commandar, mandar :het -- = commando commandeur ZN :1 commandator commanditair BN :1 commanditari :--e vennoot = associato/socio/partner (E) commanditari :--e vennootschap = societate/compania commanditari commanditair ZN :1 associato/socio/partner (E) commanditari, commanditario commanditaris ZN :1 Zie: commanditair commando ZN :1 (gezag) mando, commando, commandamento :het -- voeren = exercer/haber le mando/le commando/le commandamento, commandar :het -- op zich nemen = assumer le mando/le commando/le commandamento :2 (order) ordine, commando, commandamento :3 (gevechtsgroep) commando commandoactie ZN :1 action/operation de commando commandobrug ZN :1 ponte de mando/commando/commandamento commandocentrum ZN :1 centro de mando/commando/commandamento commando-eenheid ZN :1 unitate special/de choc {sj} commandogroep ZN :1 gruppo special/de choc {sj} commandopost ZN :1 posto de mando/commando/commandamento commandostaf ZN :1 baston de mando/commando/commandamento commandostructuur ZN :1 structura de mando/commando/commandamento commandosysteem ZN :1 systema de mando/commando/commandamento commandotoon ZN :1 tono de mando/commando/commandamento commandotoren ZN :1 turretta de mando/commando/commandamento commandotroepen ZN MV :1 truppas/unitates special/de choc commandovlag ZN :1 bandiera de mando/commando/commandamento commandowisseling ZN :1 cambio de mando/commando/commandamento commedia dell'arte ZN :1 commedia del'arte (I) comme il faut BW :1 comme il faut (F) commelina ZN :1 commelina :gewone -- = commelina commun :hemelsblauwe -- = commelina celeste commelinafamilie ZN :1 commelinaceas commemorabel BN :1 commemorabile commemoratie ZN :1 commemoration commende ZN :1 commenda commensaal ZN :1 commensal :2 (BIOL) commensal commensalisme ZN :1 commensalismo commensurabel BN :1 commensurabile commentaar ZN :1 (toelichting) commentario, commento, (mbt tekst) glossa :-- uitlokken = provocar/suscitar commentarios :van -- voorzien = commentar, (mbt tekst) glossar :-- op het nieuws geven = facer commentarios super/commentar le actualitate :geen -- = sin commentarios :2 (kritische opmerking) commentario, observation commentaarcel ZN :1 cabina del commentator commentaarstem ZN :1 voce del commentator commentariëren WW :1 commentar super, facer commentarios super commentator ZN :1 commentator, (bij tekst) annotator, glossator commenteren WW :1 Zie: commentariëren commercial ZN :1 Zie: reclameboodschap commercialiseren WW :1 commercialisar :het -- = commercialisation commercialisering ZN :1 commercialisation :-- van de kunst = commercialisation del arte commercie ZN :1 commercio commercieel BN :1 commercial, mercantil :--e expansie = expansion commercial :--e televisie = television commercial :niet op --e basis = sin fines de lucro :-- gezien = desde le puncto de vista commercial, parlante commercialmente commies ZN :1 empleato :2 (tolbeambte) doanero :3 (klerk) commisso commiesbrood ZN :1 pan de munition comminatoir BN :1 comminatori comminutief BN :1 comminutive commissariaat ZN :1 (ambt, status, kantoor) commissariato :hoge -- = alte commissariato commissaris ZN :1 commissario, (U.S.S.R.) commissar :-- van politie = commissario de policia :Commissaris van de Koningin = Commissario del Regina :hoge -- = alte commissario commissaris-generaal ZN :1 commissario general commissarisvergadering ZN :1 reunion del commissarios commissarisverkiezing ZN :1 election de commissario(s) commissariszetel ZN :1 sede de commissario commissie ZN :1 commission :parlementaire -- = commission parlamentari :interparlementaire -- = commission interparlamentari :rogatoire -- = commission rogatori :financiële -- = commission del financias :driedelige -- = commission tripartite :Europese Commissie = Commission Europee :lid van de Europese Commissie = commissario europee :intereuropese -- = commission intereuropee :gemengde -- = commission mixte :paritaire -- = commission paritari :een -- benoemen = nominar un commission :een -- kiezen = eliger un commission :instelling van een -- = constitution/formation de un commission :een -- instellen = constituer/formar un commission :een -- ontbinden = dissolver un commission :2 (bestelling) ordine :3 (loon, provisie) commission commissiebasis ZN :1 :op -- werken = laborar/travaliar a(l) commission commissieboek ZN :1 libro de ordines commissiegoed ZN :1 mercantias in commission commissiehandel ZN :1 commercio a/de commission commissielid ZN :1 membro del commission commissieloon ZN :1 commission commissievergadering ZN :1 reunion de un commission commissieverslag ZN :1 reporto de un commission commissievoorzitter ZN :1 presidente de commission commissionair ZN :1 commissionero, agente de cambio commissoriaal BN :1 de un commission :--e beraadslagingen = deliberationes de un commission :iets -- maken = incargar un cosa a un commission commissuur ZN :1 commissura committent ZN :1 (opdrachtgever) committente committent ZN :1 committente committeren WW :1 committer, commissionar commodaat ZN :1 Zie: bruiklening commode ZN :1 commoda, chiffonier (F) commodore ZN :1 commodore (E) commotie ZN :1 commotion, consternation :-- maken = crear/causar un commotion communaal BN :1 (gemeenschappelijk) commun, communal, collective :2 (lokaal) communal Communard ZN :1 (aanhanger van de Parijse Commune) communardo communautair BN :1 communitari :-- recht = derecto communitari :--e wetgeving = legislation del communitate communauteit ZN :1 communitate, (R.K.) congregation commune ZN :1 :Parijse Commune = Communa de paris :van de Parijse Commune = communal :aanhanger van de Parijse Commune = communardo :2 (leefgemeenschap) communa, communitate :in een -- leven = viver in un communa communicabel BN :1 communicabile communicant ZN :1 (iemand die zijn eerste communie doet) persona qui face su prime communion :2 (iemand die ter communie gaat) communicante :3 (lid van de kerk) communicante communicatie ZN :1 communication :mondelinge -- = communication oral :schriftelijke -- = communication scripte :intermenselijke -- = communication inter esseres human :(MIL) tactische -- = communication tactic :in -- staan met = esser in communication con :onvermogen tot -- = incommunicabilitate :onderlinge -- = intercommunication communicatieapparatuur ZN :1 equipamento/instrumentos de communication communicatief BN :1 (mbt de communicatie) de communication, communicative :2 (mededeelzaam) communicative communicatiemedia ZN :1 medios/(mass)media (E) de communication communicatiemiddel ZN :1 medio de communication communicatieprobleem ZN :1 incommunicabilitate communicatieproces ZN :1 processo de communication communicatieprogramma ZN :1 programma de communication communicatiesatelliet ZN :1 satellite de (tele)communication communicatiestoornis ZN :1 (storing) perturbation del communication, problemas de communication :2 (misverstand) mal interpretation, miscommunication communicatiesysteem ZN :1 systema de communication communicatietechnologie ZN :1 technologia del communication communicatietheorie ZN :1 theoria del communicationes communicatiewetenschap ZN :1 scientia del communicationes de massa communiceren WW :1 (in verbinding staan) communicar :onderling -- = intercommunicar :het onderling -- = intercommunication :2 (R.K.) communicar communicerend BN :1 communicante :--e vaten = vasos communicante communie ZN :1 communion :heilige -- = sancte communion :plechtige -- = communion solemne :de -- ontvangen = reciper le communion :zijn eerste -- doen = facer le prime communion :de -- uitreiken = dar/administrar le communion communiebank ZN :1 banco de communion communieboek ZN :1 libro de prime communion communiedag ZN :1 die de communion communiekleed ZN :1 (jurk) veste de communion communietafel ZN :1 tabula de communion communiqué ZN :1 communicato :medisch -- = communicato medic :een -- uitgeven = emitter/facer un communicato communisme ZN :1 communismo :het -- aanhangen = esser un adherente del communismo :het -- bestrijden = combatter le communismo communis opinio ZN :1 opinion public communist ZN :1 communista :voormalige -- = excommunista communistenhater ZN :1 anticommunista communistisch BN :1 communista, communistic :-- manifest = manifesto communista/communistic :--e leer = doctrina communista/communistic :--e beweging = movimento communista/communistic :-- gezind = procommunista :Communistische Partij Nederland, C.P.N. = Partito Communista Nederland, P.C.N. communitair BN :1 communitari :--e normen = normas communitari communiteit ZN :1 communitate commutatie ZN :1 commutation commutatief BN :1 (ook WISK) commutative :algebra -- = commutatieve algebra :--e overeenkomst = contracto commutative :--e groep = gruppo commutative :--e wet = lege commutative commutativiteit ZN :1 commutativitate commutator ZN :1 commutator commuteren WW :1 commutar commuun BN :1 commun :--e averij = averia commun :-- delict = delicto commun compact BN :1 compacte, dense, massive :-- lichaam = corpore compacte :--e bevolking = population dense :--e massa = massa compacte :-- prosa = prosa compacte/dense :niet -- = incompacte :-- maken = render compacte, compactar compact disc ZN :1 compact disc (E), disco compacte compactdiscspeler ZN :1 lector/reproductor de discos compacte/de compact discs (E) compactheid ZN :1 compactitate, densitate compactor ZN :1 compactator compactplaat ZN :1 disco compacte, compact disc (E) compagnie ZN :1 (maatschappij) compania :Oostindische Compagnie = Compania del Indias Oriental :Westindische Compagnie = Compania del Indias Occidental :2 (MIL) compania compagniescommandant ZN :1 commandante de compania compagnievlag ZN :1 bandiera de compania compagnon ZN :1 (handelsgenoot) associato, socio, consocio comparant ZN :1 comparante comparateur ZN :1 comparator comparatie ZN :1 comparation comparatief ZN :1 comparativo, forma comparative comparatief BN :1 comparative :--e literatuurgeschiedenis = historia comparative de litteratura :(EC) wet van de --e kosten = lege del costos comparative comparatisme ZN :1 comparatismo comparatist ZN :1 comparatista comparativus ZN :1 comparativo comparator ZN :1 comparator compareren WW :1 comparer comparitie ZN :1 comparition compartiment ZN :1 compartimento :(BIOL) uit twee --en bestaand = bilocular compartimenteren WW :1 compartimentar compassie ZN :1 compassion compatibel BN :1 compatibile :--e systemen = systemas compatibile :-- maken = compatibilisar compatibiliteit ZN :1 compatibilitate :(COMP) -- van gegevensbestanden = compatibilitate de stocks (E) de datos compatibiliteitsvoorwaarden ZN MV :1 conditiones de compatibilitate compatriot ZN :1 compatriota compendium ZN :1 compendio :-- van de moderne geschiedenis = compendio del historia moderne :een -- maken = compendiar compensabel BN :1 compensabile :--e schuld = debita compensabile compensatie ZN :1 compensation, reparation :ter -- van = in compensation de, como compensation pro, pro compensar :een -- vormen voor iets = compensar un cosa compensatiebekken ZN :1 reservoir (F) de compensation compensatiecondensator ZN :1 condensator de compensation compensatiecontract ZN :1 contracto de compensation compensatiemaatregel ZN :1 mesura de compensation compensatieorder ZN :1 ordine de compensation compensatierecht ZN :1 derecto de compensation compensatieslinger ZN :1 pendulo compensatori compensatietransactie ZN :1 transaction de compensation compensatieuurwerk ZN :1 horologio de compensation compensatoir BN :1 compensatori :-- alcoholisme = alcoholismo compensatori :monetair --e bedragen = amontas compensatori monetari :--e interessen = interesses compensatori compenseerbaar BN :1 compensabile compenseerbaarheid ZN :1 compensabilitate compenseren WW :1 compensar, contrabalanciar, contrapesar compenserend BN :1 compensative, compensatori competent BN :1 (deskundig) competente, capabile :--e beoordelaar = critico competente :-- zijn op een gebied = esser competente in un materia :2 (bevoegd) competente, qualificate competentie ZN :1 (deskundigheid) competentia :2 (bevoegdheid) competentia :onder de -- vallen van = esser sub le competentia de :dat behoort niet tot zijn -- = isto non es de su competentia :(JUR) absolute -- = competentia absolute :(JUR) relatieve -- = competentia relative competentieconflict ZN :1 conflicto de competentia competentiegeschil ZN :1 Zie: competentieconflict competentievraag ZN :1 question de competentia competeren WW :1 competer, esser competente :mij competeert een derde van die boedel = un tertio de iste hereditage me es competente competitie ZN :1 (concurrentie) competition, emulation :moordende -- = competition salvage :2 (SPORT) competition :open -- = competition aperte/libere :spannende -- = competition excitante competitiedag ZN :1 die/jorno de competition competitief BN :1 competitive :-- remming = inhibition competitive competitiegeest ZN :1 spirito competitive competitieprogramma ZN :1 programma de competition competitiewedstrijd ZN :1 match (E) de competition competitiviteit ZN :1 competitivitate compilatie ZN :1 (bundeling) compilation :2 (verzamelbundel) compilation compilatiewerk ZN :1 labor de compilation, compilation compilator ZN :1 compilator compiler ZN :1 compilator compileren WW :1 compilar :(COMP) een programma -- = compilar un programma complanair BN :1 (WISK) complanar :--e rechte lijnen = lineas recte complanar complanariteit ZN :1 (WISK) complanaritate :-- van twee vlakke figuren = complanaritate de duo figuras plan compleet BN :1 (volledig) complete, integre, integral :-- ameublement = mobiliario complete :een --e Shakespeare = un Shakespeare complete :--e editie = edition complete/integral :alle jaargangen van een tijdschrift -- hebben = haber le collection complete de un revista :toen was zijn geluk -- = isto ha completate su felicitate :2 (volslagen) complete, total :--e onzin = nonsenso total/pur :--e mislukking = fallimento total :--e verrassing = surprisa complete :de verwarring is -- = le chaos es complete compleetheid ZN :1 stato complete complement ZN :1 (aanvullend gedeelte) complemento :elkaars -- zijn = esser complementari :2 (WISK) complemento :elkaars -- zijn = esser complementari :algebraïsch -- = complemento algebric/algebraic :3 (TAAL) complemento complementair BN :1 complementari :--e kleuren = colores complementari :--e transistores = complementaire transistors :(WISK) --e hoeken = angulos complementari :(TAAL) --e distributie = distribution complementari :(EC) --e goederen = productos/articulos complementari :--e sociale voorzieningen = mesuras social complementari/supplementari complementariteit ZN :1 complementaritate :-- van twee hoeken = complementaritate de duo angulos complementariteitsprincipe ZN :1 principio de complementaritate complementeren WW :1 compler, completar, complementar complementering ZN :1 complemento complementshoek ZN :1 angulo complementari completen ZN MV :1 completa completeren WW :1 completar :een verzameling -- = completar un collection completerend BN :1 completive, completori completering ZN :1 completion, complemento, completamento :ter -- van het geheel = pro completar le toto completorium ZN :1 Zie: completen complex BN :1 complexe, complicate, intricate :(WISK) -- getal = numero complexe :(SCHEI) --e verbinding = composito complexe :-- verschijnsel = phenomeno complexe :--e impedantie = impedantia complexe :--e situatie = situation complexe/intricate complex ZN :1 (PSYCH) complexo :vol --en zitter = esser plen de complexos :2 (SCHEI) complexo :3 (samengesteld geheel) complexo :militair-industrieel -- = complexo industrial militar :-- van factoren = complexo de factores :een heel -- van regels = tote un complexo de regulas :4 (complex van gebouwen/huizen/installaties, etc.) complexo complexiteit ZN :1 complexitate :-- van een probleem = complexitate de un problema :-- van een situatie = complexitate de un situation complicatie ZN :1 complication :lastige -- = complication embarassose :--e vertonen = presentar complicationes :--s bij een ziekte = complicationes de un maladia compliceren WW :1 complicar :het -- = complication :een uiterst gecompliceerde zaak = un cosa extrememente complicate :iets onnodig -- = complicar un cosa sin necessitate compliciteit ZN :1 complicitate compliment ZN :1 complimento, elogio :--en maken = facer complimentos, complimentar, felicitar :iemand een -- maken = facer un complimento a un persona, elogiar/laudar un persona :een -- krijgen = reciper un complimento :naar een --je vissen = sollicitar un complimento :zonder --en = inceremoniose :zonder veel --en = sin tante complimentos, sin multe ceremonia complimentenmaker ZN :1 complimentator complimenteren WW :1 complimentar, facer complimentos, felicitar complimenteus BN :1 complimentari, complimentose complot ZN :1 Zie: komplot complotteur ZN :1 conspirator, conjurator, insidiator, orditor complottheorie ZN :1 Zie: samenzweringstheorie component ZN :1 componente, substantia componente, ingrediente, constituente, elemento :--en van een vector = componentes de un vector :semantische -- = componente semantic :syntactische -- = componente syntactic componentenlijm ZN :1 colla de varie/duo componentes componeren WW :1 (samenstellen) componer :2 (MUZ) componer componist ZN :1 compositor :onbekende -- = compositor anonyme :klassiek -- = compositor de musica classic, compositor classic composer ZN :1 (DRUKK) compositor, machina de composition composersysteem ZN :1 (DRUKK) systema de compositor composerzetter ZN :1 (DRUKK) compositor composiet ZN :1 composita :familie der --en = compositas composietenfamilie ZN :1 compositas compositie ZN :1 (muziekstuk) composition :2 (samengesteld woord) parola composite :3 (ordening tot een geheel) composition, ordinantia :een -- evenwichtig opbouwen = balanciar un composition :-- van een schilderij = composition/ordinantia de un pictura :4 (metaalmengsel) alligato compositiebal ZN :1 balla/bolla de biliardo synthetic compositiefoto ZN :1 photo(graphia) robot (Tsj)/de montage/de composition, montage photographic compositieglas ZN :1 vitro de securitate compositorisch BN :1 del composition compositum ZN :1 (wat samengesteld is) composito :2 (TAAL) parola composite compossibiliteit ZN :1 (FIL) compossibilitate compost ZN :1 composto :tot -- verwerken = compostar, converter in composto compostaal ZN :1 Zie: compoundstaal compostbak ZN :1 recipiente/bassino de composto compostbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de composto compostbereiding ZN :1 fabrication de composto composteren WW :1 compostar, converter in composto compostering ZN :1 conversion in composto composthoop ZN :1 pila de composto compostsilo ZN :1 silo (S) de composto compote ZN :1 compota compotelepel ZN :1 coclear de compota compoteschaal ZN :1 compotiera compound BN :1 compound (E) compounddynamo ZN :1 dynamo compound (E) compoundmachine ZN :1 machina compound (E) compoundmotor ZN :1 motor compound (E) compoundstaal ZN :1 aciero compound (E) compressibel BN :1 compressibile compressibiliteit ZN :1 compressibilitate compressie ZN :1 compression :adiabatische -- = compression adiabatic compressiebreuk ZN :1 ruptura de compression compressiegraad ZN :1 grado de compression compressiekamer ZN :1 camera de compression compressiemodulus ZN :1 modulo de compression compressieruimte ZN :1 Zie: compressiekamer compressieslag ZN :1 colpo de piston compressor ZN :1 compressor :centrifugaal -- = compressor centrifuge compressorveer ZN :1 resorto de compressor compressorzuiger ZN :1 piston de compressor comprimeren WW :1 (samenpersen) comprimer :2 (bedwingen) reprimer compromis ZN :1 compromisso, accommodamento, accommodation, accordo, transaction :een -- betreffend = transactional :tot een -- komen = venir a un compromisso, transiger :tot -- bereid = transigente :bereidheid tot -- = transigentia :een -- sluiten/aangaan = facer un compromisso :hij wil van geen --sen weten = ille es completemente intransigente compromisovereenkomst ZN :1 accordo de compromisso compromissoir BN :1 compromissori :-- beding = clausula compromissori :--e oplossing = solution compromissori compromistekst ZN :1 texto de compromisso compromisverdrag ZN :1 tractato de compromisso compromisversie ZN :1 version de comrpomisso compromisvoorstel ZN :1 proposition de compromisso compromittant BN :1 Zie: compromitterend compromittent ZN :1 compromittente compromitteren WW :1 compromitter :zijn naam -- = compromitter su nomine :zich -- met iets/met iemand = compromitter se con un cosa/con un persona compromitterend BN :1 compromittente :--e brief = littera compromittente comptabel BN :1 contabile comptabiliteit ZN :1 contabilitate compulsie ZN :1 (drang) compulsion :2 (aandrijving) propulsion compulsief BN :1 compulsive compunctie ZN :1 compunction computer ZN :1 computer (E), computator :digitale -- = computer/computator digital/numeric :analoge -- = computer/computator analoge/analogic :grafische -- = computer/computator :centrale -- = computer/computator central :personal -- = computer/computator personal :draagbare -- = computer/computator portabile :met/in de -- verwerken = computarisar :een -- bedienen = operar un computer/computator :onderhoud van een -- = mantenentia/mantenimento de un computer/computator :storing in de -- = aberration in le computer/computator :beeldscherm/display van een -- = display (E) de un computer/computator :output van een -- = output (E) de un computer/computator :op --s overgaan = computerisar :overschakeling op --s = computerisation :verwerken met een -- = computerisar computeradministratie ZN :1 administration computarisate/per computator/per computer (E) computerbestand ZN :1 stock (E) de computator/computer (E) computerblad ZN :1 revista de informatica/computers (E)/computatores computerbranche ZN :1 branca/sector del informatica computercentrum ZN :1 centro informatic computercriminaliteit ZN :1 criminalitate relative a computatores/computers (E) computerdeskundige ZN :1 experto/specialista de informatica/de computatores/de computers (E) computerdivisie ZN :1 division del computers (E)/computatores computerfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de computatores/de computers (E) computerfanaat ZN :1 fanatico del computator/del computer (E) computerfirma ZN :1 firma de computatores/de computers (E) computerfraude ZN :1 fraude informatic/per computator/computer (E) computergebruik ZN :1 uso de computatores/de computers (E), computerisation computergebruiker ZN :1 usator/utilisator de computator(es)/de computer(s) (E) computergeheugen ZN :1 memoria del computator/computer (E) :opslag in het -- = memorisation, immagazinage in le memoria :opslaan/inlezen in het -- = immagazinar/introducer in le memoria computergestuurd BN :1 dirigite/commandate/controlate per computator/computer (E) computerindustrie ZN :1 industria informatic/de computatores/de computers (E) computeriseren WW :1 informatisar, computerisar computerisering ZN :1 informatisation, computerisation computerkraak ZN :1 intrusion (fraudulente/illegal) in le computator/computer (E), (acto de) pirateria informatic computerkraak ZN :1 hack (E) computerkraker ZN :1 intruso (fraudulente/illegal) in le computator/computer (E), hacker (E) computerlinguïstiek ZN :1 linguistica computational computermerk ZN :1 marca de computator/de computer (E) computermodel ZN :1 modello de computator/de computer (E) computernetwerk ZN :1 rete de computatores/de computers (E) computerpark ZN :1 parco de computatores/computers (E) computerprogramma ZN :1 programma de/pro computator/computer (E) computerprogrammeur ZN :1 programmator (informatic) computerscherm ZN :1 schermo (del computer (E)/computator) computersimulatie ZN :1 simulation per computator/per computer (E) computerspelletje ZN :1 joco de computator/de computer (E) computersysteem ZN :1 systema informatic/de computatores/de computers (E) :voorzien van een -- = computerisation computertaal ZN :1 linguage informatic/binari/de programmation/de computator/de computer (E) computertechnologie ZN :1 technologia del computator/computer (E) computertijdperk ZN :1 era del computer (E)/computator computeruitdraai ZN :1 output (E) de computator/de computer (E) computerverwerking ZN :1 computation, computerisation :geschikt voor -- = computerisabile computervirus ZN :1 virus de computator/de computer (E) computerwetenschap ZN :1 informatica con VZ :1 :-- amore = con amor conatie ZN :1 conation conatief BN :1 conative :--e functie = function conative concaaf BN :1 concave :--e lens = lente concave concatenatie ZN :1 concatenation concaviteit ZN :1 concavitate :-- van een kromme = concavitate de un curva concederen WW :1 conceder concelebrant ZN :1 concelebrante concelebratie ZN :1 concelebration :-- van de mis = concelebration del missa concelebreren WW :1 concelebrar concentraat ZN :1 concentrato concentratie ZN :1 (vereniging in één punt) concentration :-- van troepen = concentration de truppas :2 (mbt aandacht) concentration :in diepe -- = in plen concentration :de -- verhogen = concentrar :3 (SCHEI) concentration concentratiegebied ZN :1 zona/area de concentration concentratiegolf ZN :1 unda de concentration concentratiegradiënt ZN :1 (BIOL) gradiente de concentration concentratiekamp ZN :1 campo de concentration concentratiekampsyndroom ZN :1 syndrome de campo de concentration concentratieniveau ZN :1 nivello de concentration concentratietest ZN :1 test (E) de concentration concentratievermogen ZN :1 facultate/capacitate de concentration concentreren WW :1 (verenigen in één punt) concentrar, reunir in un centro, focalisar, polarisar :de aandacht op iets -- = concentrar le attention a/super un cosa :troepen -- = concentrar truppas :2 (sterker maken) concentrar, condensar :geconcentreerde oplossing = solution concentrate :3 (in massa opstellen) massar :4 :de macht -- = centralisar le poter concentriciteit ZN :1 concentricitate :-- van twee cirkels = concentricitate de duo circulos concentrisch BN :1 (met één middelpunt) concentric, convergente :--e cirkels = circulos concentric :2 (op één punt gericht) concentric :--e aanval = attacco concentric concept ZN :1 (wijsgerig begrip) concepto :2 (ontwerp) projecto, (ruw concept) esbosso conceptaculum ZN :1 (van blaaswieren) conceptaculo concept-beginselprogramma ZN :1 projecto de programma de base conceptie ZN :1 (bevruchting) conception :2 (het ontstaan van werken van de geest) conception :3 (opvatting) conception conceptietermijn ZN :1 termino de conception conceptioneel BN :1 conceptional conceptisme ZN :1 conceptismo conceptkunst ZN :1 arte conceptual concept-nota ZN :1 reporto provisori conceptpapier ZN :1 Zie: kladpapier concept-programma ZN :1 projecto de programma concept-reglement ZN :1 projecto de regulamento conceptual art ZN :1 arte conceptual conceptualiseren WW :1 conceptualisar conceptualisme ZN :1 conceptualismo conceptualist ZN :1 conceptualista conceptualistisch BN :1 conceptualista, conceptualistic conceptueel BN :1 conceptual :--e middelen = medios conceptual :--e kunst = arte conceptual :beoefenaar van de --e kunst = artista conceptual :2 (FIL) ideal concept-verkiezingsprogramma ZN :1 projecto de programma electoral concept-wet ZN :1 projecto de lege concern ZN :1 gruppo industrial/de interprisas, trust (E) :petrochemisch -- = gruppo petrochimic :een -- vormen = constituer un trust concerneren WW :1 concerner concert ZN :1 concerto :een -- uitvoeren = dar/executar/exequer/interpretar/jocar un concerto concertant BN :1 concertante concertante ZN :1 symphonia concertante concertaria ZN :1 aria de concerto concertavond ZN :1 vespere/vespera de concerto concertbezoeker ZN :1 auditor de concerto, (regelmatige bezoeker) frequentator de concertos concertcyclus ZN :1 cyclo de concertos concertdirectie ZN :1 direction de concertos concerteren WW :1 (concert geven) dar concertos, dar/executar/exequer un concerto :2 (als solist spelen) dar un recital (E) concerterend BN :1 concertante :--e instrumenten = instrumentos concertante :cantates van Bach met -- orgel = cantatas de Bach con organo concertante concertganger ZN :1 Zie: concertbezoeker concertgebouw ZN :1 sala/hall (E)/palatio de concerto(s), theatro de musica concertina ZN :1 concertina concertino ZN :1 (klein concert) concertino :2 (solisten) concertino concertinstrument ZN :1 instrumento de concerto concertist ZN :1 concertista, solista de concerto concertmeester ZN :1 prime violinista concertmuziek ZN :1 musica de concerto concerto ZN :1 concerto (I) concerto grosso ZN :1 concerto grosso (I) concertpodium ZN :1 podio de concerto concertprogramma ZN :1 programma de concerto concertpubliek ZN :1 auditores de concerto concertreeks ZN :1 serie de concertos concertregistratie ZN :1 registratie de un concerto concertseizoen ZN :1 saison (F) de concertos concertspeler ZN :1 concertista concertstuk ZN :1 concerto concertuitvoering ZN :1 execution de concerto concertviool ZN :1 violino de/pro concerto concertvleugel ZN :1 piano a/de cauda (pro concertos) concertvorm ZN :1 forma de concerto concertwals ZN :1 valse de concerto concertzaal ZN :1 sala/hall (E) de concerto(s) concertzanger ZN :1 cantator de concerto concessie ZN :1 (toegeving) concession :een -- doen aan het publiek = facer un concession al publico :--s van beide kanten = concessiones mutual/mutue :(schipperen) --s doen = facer concessiones, transiger :2 (vergunning) concession, permisso de exploitation {plwa} :3 (stuk grond waarvoor men een concessie heeft) concession concessie-aanvraag ZN :1 demanda/petition de concession concessie-aanvrager ZN :1 petitionario de concession concessief BN :1 concessive concessief ZN :1 (voegwoord) conjunction concessive :2 (modus) modo concessive concessiegrens ZN :1 limite de concession concessiehoudend BN :1 concessionari concessiehouder ZN :1 concessionario concessieterrein ZN :1 terreno de concession concessieveld ZN :1 campo de concession concessieverlening ZN :1 attribution de concession concessievoorwaarde ZN :1 condition de concession concessionaris ZN :1 concessionario, titular de un concession concessioneren WW :1 dar un concession conchoïde ZN :1 conchoide conchyliologie ZN :1 (schelpenkunde) conchyliologia conchyliologisch BN :1 conchyliologic conchylioloog ZN :1 (schelpenkundige) conchyliologo, conchyliologista conciërge ZN :1 concierge (F), portero conciergekamer ZN :1 camera de concierge (F)/de portero conciergewoning ZN :1 casa de concierge (F)/de portero concies BN :1 concise conciesheid ZN :1 concision conciliair BN :1 conciliar :--e kringen die in nauwe betrekking staan tot de curie = circulos conciliar que ha relationes stricte con le curia conciliant BN :1 conciliante :-- voorstel = proposition conciliante :--e houding = attitude conciliante :zich -- tonen = monstrar se conciliante conciliarisme ZN :1 conciliarismo conciliatie ZN :1 conciliation concilie ZN :1 concilio :oecumenisch -- = concilio ecumenic :generaal -- = concilio general :nationaal -- = concilio national :plenair -- = concilio plenari :een -- bijeenroepen = convocar un concilio :bijeenroeping van een -- = convocation de un concilio conciliebesluiten ZN MV :1 decisiones conciliar conciliëren WW :1 conciliar concilievaders ZN MV :1 patres conciliar conciliezitting ZN :1 session del concilio concipiëren WW :1 (opvatten) conciper :2 (ontwerpen) conciper concisie ZN :1 concision conclaaf ZN :1 conclave :bijeenroeping van het -- = convocation del conclave :duur van het -- = durata del conclave :de kardinalen zijn in -- bijeen = le cardinales es reunite in conclave :in -- gaan = entrar in conclave :deelnemer aan een -- = conclavista conclavist ZN :1 conclavista concludent BN :1 concludente concluderen WW :1 (afleiden uit) concluder (de), deducer (de), ingerer (de), arguer (de) :iets uit de beschikbare gegevens -- = concluder/deducer un cosa del datos presente :2 (besluiten) concluder, decider :3 (tot een eis komen) concluder conclusie ZN :1 (slotsom) conclusion, deduction, inferentia, consequentia de un argumento, illation :logische -- = conclusion logic :een -- trekken = concluder :hoe luidt uw --? = que es vostre conclusion? :2 (sluitrede) conclusion conclusief BN :1 conclusive :--e voegwoorden = conjunctiones conclusive concomitant BN :1 concomitante concomiterend BN :1 concomitante :(MED) --e symptomen = symptomas concomitante concordaat ZN :1 concordato :van het -- = concordatari concordant BN :1 (overeenstemmend) concordante :2 (GEOL) concordante :--e plooi = plica concordante concordantie ZN :1 (overeenstemming) concordantia :-- vertonen = monstrar concordantia, concordar :2 (mbt een boek) concordantia :3 (mbt bijbel) concordantia :-- van de bijbel = concordantia del biblia :4 (GEOL) concordantia concordantiemethode ZN :1 methodo de concordantia concorderen WW :1 concordar concordia ZN :1 concordia, harmonia concours ZN :1 concurso :-- hippique = concurso hippic concreet BN :1 concrete :-- begrip = notion/concepto concrete :--e muziek = musica concrete :--e poëzie = poesia concrete :-- getal = numero concrete :-- geval = caso concrete/real :-- voorbeeld = exemplo concrete :-- maken, in een --e vorm brengen = concretisar :-- worden = concretisar se :niet -- = inconcrete concrement ZN :1 concretion concrescentie ZN :1 concrescentia concretiseren WW :1 concretisar, materialisar :het -- = concretisation, materialisation concretisering ZN :1 concretisation, realisation, materialisation :-- van de plannen = concretisation/realisation del planos concretisme ZN :1 concretismo concreto ZN :1 :in -- = concretemente, in le realitate concubant ZN :1 Zie: concubijn concubijn ZN :1 concubino concubinaat ZN :1 concubinato, concubinage :in -- leven = viver in concubinato/concubinage :man die in -- leeft = concubino :vrouw die in -- leeft = concubina concubine ZN :1 concubina concurrent ZN :1 concurrente, competitor, rival :een -- ruïneren = demolir un concurrente :een paar --en uitschakelen = neutralisar/eliminar alicun concurrentes concurrent BN :1 (evenwijdig) concurrente :--e lijnen = lineas concurrenten concurrentie ZN :1 concurrentia, competition, rivalitate :oneerlijke -- = concurrentia disloyal :moordende -- = competition ruinose :de -- het hoofd bieden = facer fronte al concurrentia concurrentiebeding ZN :1 clausula de non-concurrentia, clausula de limitation de concurrentia concurrentieel BN :1 concurrential concurrentiekracht ZN :1 fortia competitive/de competition concurrentiepositie ZN :1 position competitive, competivitate concurrentieslag ZN :1 battalia/lucta con su competitores :de -- overleven = superviver al battalia con su competitores concurrentiestrijd ZN :1 lucta competitive, competition concurrentievermogen ZN :1 competivitate concurrentievervalsing ZN :1 concurrentia/competition disloyal/illicite concurreren WW :1 concurrer, facer concurrentia (a), rivalisar (con), competer :kunnen -- met = poter competer con concurrerend BN :1 competitive, concurrente, concurrential, rival :--e prijzen = precios competitive/concurrential :-- markt = mercato competitive/concurrential :-- contract = contracto competitive condemnatie ZN :1 condemnation condens ZN :1 (aqua de) condensation, aqua condensate condensaat ZN :1 condensato condensatie ZN :1 condensation, liquefaction condensatiegraad ZN :1 grado de condensation condensatiehygrometer ZN :1 hygrometro a condensation condensatiekern ZN :1 nucleo/centro de condensation condensatieproces ZN :1 processo de condensation condensatieprodukt ZN :1 producto de condensation condensatiestreep ZN :1 (van een vliegtuig) stria de condensation condensatietemperatuur ZN :1 temperatura de condensation condensatievermogen ZN :1 capacitate de condensation condensatiewarmte ZN :1 calor de condensation condensatiewater ZN :1 Zie: condens condensator ZN :1 condensator :elektrische -- = condensator electric :electrolytische -- = condensator electrolytic :optische -- = condensator optic :variabele -- = condensator variabile :geïntegreerde -- = condensator integrate :vaste -- = condensator (a capacitate) fixe condensatorbank ZN :1 batteria de condensatores condensatornetwerk ZN :1 rete de condensatores condensatorplaat ZN :1 placa del condensator condensdruppel ZN :1 gutta de aqua condensate condenseerbaar BN :1 condensabile, liquefactibile condenseren BN :1 (doen verdichten) condensar :de waterdamp condenseert op de ruiten = le vapor de aqua se condensa super le vitros :gecondenseerde melk = lacte condensate/evaporate :2 (compact maken) compactar condensor ZN :1 (reservoir) condensator :2 (lenzenstelsel) condensator (optic) condensstreep ZN :1 Zie: condensatiestreep condenswater ZN :1 Zie: condens conditie ZN :1 (voorwaarde) condition :een -- stellen = poner un condition :2 (gesteldheid) condition, situation :fysieke -- = condition physic :in de gewenste -- brengen = conditionar :in goede -- = in bon condition :3 (SPORT) (fitheid) condition, forma :in -- zijn = esser in (plen) forma :in -- blijven = guardar le forma, mantener se in condition/in forma :een -- opbouwen = poner se in forma conditietest ZN :1 test (E) de condition conditietraining ZN :1 exercitation/training (E) physic general conditio ZN :1 condition :-- tacita = condition tacite :-- sine qua non = conditio sine qua non (L) conditionalis ZN :1 conditional, modo conditional conditioneel BN :1 conditional conditioneren WW :1 (PSYCH) conditionar :2 (bedingen) conditionar, stipular :3 (in een toestand houden) conditionar :4 (het vochtgehalte bepalen) conditionar conditio sine qua non ZN :1 conditio sine qua non (L) condoléance ZN :1 Zie: condoleantie condoléancebezoek ZN :1 Zie: condoleantiebezoek condoléancebrief ZN :1 littera de condolentia condoleantie ZN :1 condolentia :zijn --s aanbieden = offerer/presentar/exprimer su condolentias condoleantiebezoek ZN :1 visita de condolentia condoleantiebrief ZN :1 Zie: condoléancebrief condoleantieregister ZN :1 registro de condolentia condoleren WW :1 condoler, presentar/exprimer/offerer su condolentias :schriftelijk -- = inviar/scriber un littera de condolentia condomaat ZN :1 Zie: condoomautomaat condominium ZN :1 condominio condoom ZN :1 condom, preservativo condoomautomaat ZN :1 distributor de condomes/de preservativos condor ZN :1 (vogel) condor :2 (gouden munt van Chili en van Colombia) condor conductantie ZN :1 conductantia conducteur ZN :1 (in trein, etc.) controlator, billetero conductie ZN :1 conduction conductimetrisch, conductometrisch BN :1 conductimetric, conductometric :--e methode = methodo conductimetric/conductometric :--e titratie = titration conductimetric/conductometric conductor ZN :1 conductor conductrice ZN :1 (in trein/bus) controlatora, billetera conduitelijst ZN :1 lista de conducta conduitestaat ZN :1 Zie: conduitelijst condyloma ZN :1 condyloma condylos ZN :1 condylo confabulatie ZN :1 confabulation confabuleren WW :1 confabular confectie ZN :1 (kleding) confection confectieafdeling ZN :1 section/departimento (del vestimentos) de confection confectieartikel ZN :1 articulo de confection confectieatelier ZN :1 officina de confection confectiebedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de confection confectiefabricage ZN :1 fabrication de confection confectiefabriek ZN :1 fabrica de confection confectiefabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de confection confectie-industrie ZN :1 industria del confection confectiekleding ZN :1 vestimentos de confection confectiepak ZN :1 costume de confection confectiewinkel ZN :1 magazin de confection confectioneren WW :1 fabricar vestimentos de confection confectioneur ZN :1 fabricante de confection confederaal BN :1 confederal confederalisme ZN :1 confederalismo confederalist ZN :1 confederalista confederatie ZN :1 confederation :de Zwitserse Confederatie = le Confederation helvetic confederatief BN :1 confederative :--e unie = union confederative confedereren WW :1 confederar conference ZN :1 (voordracht) sketch (E) conferencier ZN :1 humorista conferentie ZN :1 (bijeenkomst, beraadslaging) conferentia, congresso, colloquio :een -- beleggen = convocar un conferentia :de tweejaarlijkse -- van de Union Mundial pro Interlingua = le conferentia biennal del Union Mundial pro Interlingua :de -- betreffend = conferential :2 (R.K.) conferentia :3 (toespraak) conferentia conferentiecentrum ZN :1 centro de conferentias conferentiekamer ZN :1 camera de conferentia conferentietafel ZN :1 tabula de conferentia :aan de -- gaan zitten = seder se al tabula de conferentia/de negotiationes conferentietolk ZN :1 interprete de conferentias conferentiezaal ZN :1 sala de conferentia confereren WW :1 conferer :met iemand over iets -- = conferer de un cosa con un persona conferve ZN :1 conferva confessie ZN :1 (schuldbekentenis) confession :2 (geloofsbelijdenis) confession :Augsburgse -- = confession de Augsburg :calvinistische -- = confession calvinista :lutherse -- = confession lutheran confessionalisme ZN :1 confessionalismo confessionalist ZN :1 confessionalista confessioneel BN :1 confessional :--e school = schola confessional :--e partij = partito confessional/religiose :-- karakter van een school = confessionalitate de un schola confetti ZN :1 confetti (I) :met -- strooien = jectar confetti confident ZN :1 (vertrouwensman) confidente confidentie ZN :1 (vertrouwen) confidentia :2 (vertrouwelijke mededeling) confidentia confidentieel BN :1 confidential :-- schrijven = scripto confidential :iets -- zeggen = dicer un cosa in confidentia, facer un confidentia configuratie ZN :1 (samenstel van figuren) configuration :2 (WISK) configuration :3 (SCHEI) configuration :4 (ASTRON) configuration configureren WW :1 configurar confijten WW :1 Zie: konfijten confineren WW :1 confinar confirmandus ZN :1 confirmando confirmatie ZN :1 (bevestiging) confirmation, corroboration :2 (PROT) confirmation :3 (STAT) confirmation confirmatoir BN :1 confirmatori :--e eed = juramento confirmatori confirmeren WW :1 (bevestigen) confirmar :2 (REL) confirmar :3 (HAND) confirmar confiscabel BN :1 confiscabile confiscatie ZN :1 confiscation confiscatoir BN :1 confiscatori confiseur ZN :1 confectero confisqueerbaar BN :1 confiscabile confisqueren WW :1 confiscar :het wapen van het delict -- = confiscar le arma del delicto confiteor ZN :1 confiteor confituur ZN :1 confitura, confectura, marmelada conflagratie ZN :1 conflagration conflict ZN :1 conflicto, dissension, dissentimento, litigio :gewapend -- = conflicto armate :open -- = conflicto aperte :oorzaak van een -- = origine de un conflicto :toespitsing van het -- = aggravation del conflicto :het -- spitst zich toe = le conflicto se aggrava :er is een -- gerezen = il ha surgite un conflicto :in -- komen met = entrar in conflicto con :buiten het -- blijven = remaner/restar foras/foris del conflicto conflicteren WW :1 confliger :--e theorieën = theorias confligente conflictgebied ZN :1 region conflictual/de conflictos conflictgedrag ZN :1 comportamento in situationes conflictual conflicthaard ZN :1 foco de conflictos conflictmodel ZN :1 modello conflictual conflictpsychologie ZN :1 psychologia conflictual conflictsituatie ZN :1 situation conflictual, conflictualitate conflictstof ZN :1 materia conflictual conflictueus BN :1 conflictual :--e situatie = situation conflictual/de conflicto :--e relatie = relation conflictual confligeren WW :1 confliger confligerend BN :1 confligente, conflictual confluentie ZN :1 confluentia confocaal BN :1 (WISK) confocal conform BN :1 conforme, identic, analoge, in conformitate (con) :--e copie = copia conforme/identic :(WISK) --e afbeelding = representation conforme :-- het advies werd besloten = on ha decidite conforme al consilios conformatie ZN :1 conformation conformeren WW :1 conformar :zich -- aan bestaande gewoonten = conformar se a usages establite :zich -- aan de publieke opinie = conformar se al opinion public conformisme ZN :1 conformismo, traditionalismo conformist ZN :1 conformista conformistisch BN :1 conformista, conformistic :--e moraal = moral conformista conformiteit ZN :1 conformitate :in -- met = in conformitate con, conforme a confrater ZN :1 confratre, collega confraterniteit ZN :1 confraternitate confrère ZN :1 Zie: confrater confrérie ZN :1 confraternitate confrontatie ZN :1 confrontation, affrontamento :-- van getuigen en verdachten = confrontation de testes e accusatos :een -- aangaan met = entrar in conflicto con :2 (SPORT) incontro confrontatiepolitiek ZN :1 politica confrontational/de confrontation confrontatiespiegel ZN :1 speculo false confronteren WW :1 confrontar, affrontar :geconfronteerd worden met de werkelijkheid = vider se/esser confrontate con le realitate, trovar se fronte al realitate :met elkaar -- = opponer confuciaans BN :1 confucian confucianisme ZN :1 confucianismo confucianist ZN :1 confucianista, confuciano confucianistisch BN :1 confucianista :--e theologie = theologia confucianista Confucius ZN EIGN :1 Confucio :volgens -- = confucian :de leer van -- betreffend = confucianista confusie ZN :1 (verwarring) confusion, disordine :2 (verlegenheid) confusion, embarasso :3 (vermenging van rechten) confusion (del derectos) :4 (schuldvermenging) confusion (del penas) confutatie ZN :1 confutation confuus BN :1 (beduusd, verlegen) confuse :iemand -- maken = confunder un persona :2 (verward) confuse :--e toestand = situation confuse conga ZN :1 (Spaanse dans) conga (S) :de -- dansen = ballar le conga congé ZN :1 congedo congelatie ZN :1 congelation congeniaal BN :1 congenial, congenite, de mesme opinion, habente le mesme character congenialiteit ZN :1 congenialitate congenitaal BN :1 congenite, congenital :--e afwijking = anomalia congenite/congenital congestie ZN :1 (MED) congestion, hyperemia :een -- veroorzaken = causar un congestion, congestionar :een -- krijgen = congestionar se :2 (FIG) (opstopping) obstruction congestief BN :1 (MED) congestive congius ZN :1 congio conglomeraat ZN :1 (samenklontering) conglomerato :2 (steenmassa) conglomerato conglomeratie ZN :1 conglomeration conglomereren WW :1 conglomerar :het -- = conglomeration conglutineren WW :1 conglutinar :het -- = conglutination conglutinine ZN :1 conglutinina Congo ZN EIGN :1 Congo :Franse -- = Congo francese Congolees ZN :1 congolese congolees BN :1 Congolees congregatie ZN :1 congregation :religieuze -- = congregation religiose congregationalisme ZN :1 congregationalismo congregationalist ZN :1 congregationalista congres ZN :1 congresso, conferentia, assemblea :wetenschappelijk -- = congresso scientific :eucharistisch -- = congresso eucharistic congrescentrum ZN :1 centro/palatio de congressos congresdeelnemer ZN :1 Zie: congresganger congresganger ZN :1 participante de un congresso, congressista congresgebouw ZN :1 palatio del congressos Congreslid ZN :1 (U.S.A.) membro del Congresso, congressista congresseren WW :1 haber un congresso, participar a/in un congresso congressist ZN :1 participante de un congresso, congressista congrestolk ZN :1 interprete de congressos/de conferentias congresverslag ZN :1 reporto de congresso congreszaal ZN :1 sala de congresso congruent BN :1 (WISK) congruent :2 (overeenstemmend) concordante, correspondente congruentie ZN :1 (WISK) congruentia :2 (overeenstemming) concordantia, correspondentia congrueren WW :1 (WISK) esser congruente (con), coincider :2 (overeenstemmen) coincider, corresponder (a/con) coniciteit ZN :1 conicitate conicoïde ZN :1 (WISK) conicoide conidie ZN :1 conidio :drager van --n = conidiophoro conifeer ZN :1 conifera coniferenvegetatie ZN :1 vegetation de coniferas coniine ZN :1 coniina, conina, cicutina coniometer ZN :1 coniometro conisch BN :1 conic, coniforme, conoide, in forma de cono :--e tandwieloverbrenging = ingranage conic :--e slinger = pendulo conic :--e schroefdraad = filetto conic :--e bout = bulon conic :--e buis = tubo conic :--e turbine = turbina conic :(WISK) --e projectie = projection conic :-- verlopen = esser conic :2 (ANAT, PLANTK, DIERK) turbinate conjecturaal BN :1 conjectural :--e wetenschap = scientia conjectural :--e kritiek = critica conjectural conjectuur ZN :1 (vermoeden) conjectura :2 (vermoedelijke lezing) conjectura conjugaal BN :1 conjugal conjugabel BN :1 conjugabile conjugata ZN :1 conjugata conjugatie ZN :1 (TAAL) conjugation :2 (BIOL) conjugation conjugeren WW :1 conjugar conjunct BN :1 conjuncte conjunctie ZN :1 (vereniging, verbinding) conjunction :2 (ASTRON, ASTROL) conjunction, synodo :-- en oppositie = syzygia :3 (TAAL) conjunction conjunctief ZN :1 (TAAL) conjunctivo, subjunctivo, modo conjunctive/subjunctive conjunctief BN :1 conjunctive :--e oordelen = syllogismos conjunctive conjunctiva ZN :1 conjunctiva, membrana conjunctive conjunctivaal BN :1 conjunctival conjunctivitis ZN :1 conjunctivitis :acute -- = conjunctivitis acute :chronische -- = conjunctivitis chronic :catarrale -- = conjunctivitis catarrhal conjunctureel BN :1 conjunctural :--e werkloosheid = disoccupation conjunctural conjunctuur ZN :1 conjunctura :economische -- = conjunctura economic :opgaande -- = expansion economic :dalende -- = recession economic :hoge -- = conjunctura favorabile :lage -- = conjunctura disfavorabile :overspanning van de -- = tension conjunctural/del conjunctura :inzinking van de -- = depression :gebruik maken van de -- = profitar del conjunctura conjunctuuranalyse ZN :1 analyse (-ysis) conjunctural conjunctuurbarometer ZN :1 (EC) barometro de conjunctura conjunctuurbeheersing ZN :1 controlo conjunctural conjunctuurbeleid ZN :1 politica conjunctural conjunctuurbeweging ZN :1 movimento conjunctural conjunctuurcrisis ZN :1 cirise/crisis conjunctural conjunctuurcyclus ZN :1 cyclo conjunctural/economic conjunctuurdaling ZN :1 bassa conjunctural/del conjunctura conjunctuurgevoelig BN :1 sensibile al conjunctura conjunctuurgevoeligheid ZN :1 sensibilitate conjunctural conjunctuurgolf ZN :1 unda conjunctural conjunctuuromslag ZN :1 cambio conjunctural conjunctuurpatroon ZN :1 patrono conjunctural conjunctuurpolitiek ZN :1 politica conjunctural conjunctuurschommeling ZN :1 fluctuation conjunctural conjunctuurtest ZN :1 test (E) conjunctural conjunctuurtheorie ZN :1 theoria conjunctural conjunctuurverloop ZN :1 evolution del conjunctura conjunctuurverschijnsel ZN :1 phenomeno conjunctural conjunctuurwerkloosheid ZN :1 disoccupation conjunctural conjunctuurwisseling ZN :1 cambio conjunctural conjuratie ZN :1 conjuration, conspiration, complot connaisseur ZN :1 cognoscitor, experto connectie ZN :1 connexion, relation, contacto :--s aanknopen = establir contactos :hij heeft overal --s = ille ha connexiones/contactos ubique :in -- staan met iemand = esser in relation con un persona connector ZN :1 connector connétable ZN :1 conestable connex BN :1 connexe connexiteit ZN :1 connexitate :de -- tussen de beide kunstenaars = le connexitate inter ambe artistas conniventie ZN :1 (toegevendheid) conniventia :2 (samenspanning bij misdrijven) conniventia connossement ZN :1 cognoscimento connotatie ZN :1 connotation connotatief BN :1 connotative conoïde ZN :1 conoide, superficie conic conopeum ZN :1 conopeo conquistador ZN :1 conquistador (S) conrector ZN :1 vicerector conrectoraat ZN :1 vicerectorato conrectorschap ZN :1 vicerectorato conrectrix ZN :1 vicerectora consacreren WW :1 consecrar consanguïen BN :1 consanguinee consanguïniteit ZN :1 consanguinitate consciëntie ZN :1 conscientia consciëntiedwang ZN :1 Zie: gewetensdwang consciëntieus BN :1 conscientiose, scrupulose :een -- man = un homine conscientiose/de conscientia :een zaak -- behandelen = tractar un question conscientiosemente conscriptie ZN :1 conscription conscriptiestelsel ZN :1 systema de conscription consecratie ZN :1 consecration :-- van de hostie = consecration del hostia consecrator ZN :1 consecrator consecreren WW :1 consecrar consecutief BN :1 consecutive :het -- tolken = le interpretation consecutive :-- vonnis = sententia consecutive :-- voegwoord = conjunction consecutive :--e ziekten = maladias consecutive consensueel BN :1 consensual consensus ZN :1 consenso :op -- berustend = consensual :-- omnium = consenso general :een -- bereiken = attinger un consenso consensuspolitiek ZN :1 politica del consenso consent ZN :1 (vergunning) licentia, permisso consenteren WW :1 consentir (a) consequent BN :1 consequente :--e redenering = rationamento consequente :-- handelen = esser consequente in su actiones consequentie ZN :1 consequentia, implication :de --s onder ogen zien = considerar le consequentias :dat zou ernstige --s kunnen hebben = isto poterea haber grave consequentias :de -- zijn van = consequer :de --s trekken uit = traher le consequentias de :2 (WISK, LOGICA) corollario conservatie ZN :1 conservation, preservation, mantenimento conservatief BN :1 (behoudend) conservative, conservatori :--e therapie = therapia conservative/conservatori/traditional :--e krachten = fortias conservative :extreem -- = ultraconservative :2 (POL) conservative, conservatori, reactionari :--e partij = partito conservatori/reactionari/de reaction :-- bolwerk = bastion conservative conservatief ZN :1 (hater van nieuwigheden) conservator, misoneista :2 (POL) conservator conservatisme ZN :1 conservatismo, traditionalismo, misoneismo conservatoir BN :1 conservatori conservator ZN :1 conservator :-- van de handschriften = conservator del manuscriptos conservatorium ZN :1 conservatorio conserveermiddelen ZN MV :1 productos/medios de conservation conserven ZN MV :1 conservas :blik -- = latta de conservas conservenblik ZN :1 latta a/de conservas conservenfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de conservas conservenfabrikant ZN :1 conservero, fabricante de conservas conservenindustrie ZN :1 industria de conservas conservenproduktenbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de conservas conserveren WW :1 (in stand houden) conservar, preservar, mantener :goed geconserveerd zijn = esser ben conservate :2 (voor bederf bewaren) conservar :het -- = conservation :geconserveerde groenten = verduras in conserva conserverend BN :1 conservative conservering ZN :1 conservation conserveringsmethode ZN :1 methodo de conservation conserveringsmiddel ZN :1 producto/medio de conservation considerabel BN :1 considerabile considerans ZN :1 (beweegreden) consideration, factor, ration :2 (inleidende paragraaf) preambulo consideratie ZN :1 (overweging) consideration :iets in -- nemen = prender un cosa in consideration :2 (toegeeflijkheid) consideration, indulgentia :-- tonen = monstrar consideration :-- met iemand hebben = haber consideration con un persona, haber indulgentia pro un persona :3 (aanzien) consideration, respecto, estima :iemand met -- bejegenen = tractar un persona con consideration considereren WW :1 (overwegen) considerar, prender in consideration :2 (hoogachten) considerar, respectar, estimar consignant ZN :1 consignator consignataris ZN :1 consignatario consignatie ZN :1 consignation :in -- geven = consignar :in -- zenden = inviar in consignation consignatiecontract ZN :1 contracto de consignation consignatiefactuur ZN :1 factura de consignation consignatiegoederen ZN MV :1 mercantias/merces in consignation consignatiehandel ZN :1 commercio de consignation consignatievoorraad ZN :1 stock (E) de consignation consignatiezending ZN :1 invio de consignation consigne ZN :1 (opdracht) consigna, instructiones, ordines :2 (wachrwoord) contrasigno consigneren WW :1 (in bewaring geven) consignar, lassar in deposito, depositar :een som -- = consignar un summa :2 (verbieden de kazerne te verlaten) consignar consistent BN :1 (consequent) consistente :-- gedrag = comportamento consistente :2 (vrij van innerlijke tegenspraak) consistent, coherente, solide :-- systeem = systema consistente :--e theorie = theoria consistente :niet -- = inconsistente consistentie ZN :1 (samenhang, dichtheid) consistentia, coherentia :2 (het aan zichzelf gelijkblijven) consistentia, stabilitate, coherentia consistentvet ZN :1 grassia consistente consistoriaal BN :1 consistorial consistorie ZN :1 (raad, vergadering) consistorio :2 (kamer) sala de consistorio, sacristia consistoriekamer ZN :1 sala de consistorio, sacristia consolatieprijs ZN :1 Zie: troostprijs console ZN :1 (tafeltje) consola :2 (bedieningspaneel) consola, supporto :3 (ondersteunend deel) consola :4 (draag/kraagsteen) consola consolekraan ZN :1 grue a consola consoletafel ZN :1 consola consolidatie ZN :1 (bestendiging) consolidation :2 (MED) consolidation, stabilisation :-- van een ziekteproces = stabilisation de un processo morbide :3 (schuld) consolidation consolidatiecoëfficiënt ZN :1 coefficiente de consolidation consolidatielening ZN :1 presto de consolidation consolidatieproces ZN :1 processo de consolidation consolideren WW :1 (duurzaam maken) consolidar :de posities -- = consolidar le positiones :2 (vlottende schuld in vaste omzetten) consolidar :geconsolideerde schuld = debita consolidate :3 (schulden verenigen) consolidar consoliderend BN :1 consolidante, consolidative consolidering ZN :1 consolidation :-- van de vlottende schuld = consolidation del debita flottante consols ZN MV :1 (GELDW) fundos consolidate, consolidatos consommé ZN :1 consommé (F), suppa clar consonant ZN :1 (TAAL) consonant :velaire -- = consonante velar :2 (MUZ) tono consonante, consonantia consonant BN :1 consonante consonantenstelsel ZN :1 Zie: consonantisme consonantensysteem ZN :1 Zie: consonantisme consonantie ZN :1 consonantia consonantisch BN :1 consonantic, consonantal consonantisme ZN :1 consonantismo, systema consonantic consoneren WW :1 consonar consonerend BN :1 consonante consorten ZN MV :1 :Joop en -- = Joop e compania/e su amicos consortiaal BN :1 consortial :--e activiteit = activitate consortial consortium ZN :1 consortium, syndicato financiari :internationaal -- = consortium international conspiratie ZN :1 conspiration conspireren WW :1 conspirar :het -- = conspiration Constance ZN EIGN :1 Constantia constant BN :1 constante, durabile, inalterabile, stationari, stabile :--e waarde = valor constante :de temperatuur -- houden = mantener un temperatura constante :de toestand blijft -- = le situation remane/resta stationari/stabile :het -- blijven = stationaritate constantaan ZN :1 constantan constante ZN :1 constante :-- van Planck = constante de Planck :diëlektrische -- = constante dielectric :additieve -- = constante additive constantheid ZN :1 constantia, invariabilitate, inalterabilitate constantie ZN :1 Zie: constantheid Constantijn ZN EIGN :1 Constantino :van -- = constantinian Constantinopel ZN EIGN :1 Constantinopole :bewoner van -- = constantinopolita :van -- = constantinopolitan Constanz ZN EIGN :1 Constantia :Meer van -- = Laco de Constantia constateerbaar BN :1 constatabile, verificabile constateren WW :1 (vaststellen) constatar, observar, (ontdekken) deteger, detectar, (van diekte) diagnosticar :de dood -- = constatar le morte :een verschijnsel -- = observar un phenomeno :een longontsteking -- = diagnosticar un pulmonitis :2 (bevestigen) constatar, certificar, confirmar :de betaling wordt door een ontvangstbewijs geconstateerd = le pagamento es certificate per un recepta constatering ZN :1 (vaststelling) constatation, observation, (ontdekking) detection :tot de -- komen dat = venir al conclusion que :2 (bevestiging) confirmation constellatie ZN :1 (toestand) situation, configuration :de politieke -- in Europa = le situation politic europee :2 (onderlinge stand van hemellichamen) constellation :3 (groep sterren) constellation consternatie ZN :1 consternation :-- veroorzaken = consternar consterneren WW :1 consternar constipatie ZN :1 constipation :last hebben van --, lijden aan -- = esser constipate constiperen WW :1 constipar Constituante ZN :1 Assemblea Constituente constituens ZN :1 (vulstof) excipiente constituent ZN :1 constituente constitueren WW :1 (instellen, vormen) constituer, formar, establir, installar :een nieuwe regering -- = constituer/formar/installar un nove governamento constituerend BN :1 (samenstellend) constituente, componente :--e delen = partes/elementos constituente/componente, ingredientes :2 (mbt de staatsregeling) constituente :--e vergadering = assemblea constituente constitutie ZN :1 (grondwet) constitution :2 (lichaamsgesteldheid) constitution, complexion :iemand met een gezonde/sterke/zwakke -- = homine/persona de san/forte/debile constitution :een zwakke -- hebben = esser de constitution delicate/debile/fragile constitutief BN :1 constitutive :-- vonnis = judicamento constitutive :-- quorum = constitutief quorum :-- enzym = enzyma constitutive constitutietype ZN :1 (BIOL) biotypo constitutieziekte ZN :1 maladia de constitution constitutionaliseren WW :1 constitutionalisar constitutionalisme ZN :1 constitutionalismo constitutionalist ZN :1 constitutionalista constitutioneel BN :1 (grondwettig) constitutional :--e monarchie = monarchia constitutional :2 (MED) constitutional constringent BN :1 constringente constringentie ZN :1 constringentia constringerend BN :1 constringente constructeur ZN :1 constructor constructie ZN :1 (het geconstrueerde) construction, structura :elliptische -- = construction elliptic :geometrische -- = construction geometric :theoretische -- = construction theoric :de -- van de zin = le construction/structura del phrase :dragende -- = structura portante :2 (het in elkaar zetten) construction, montage, montatura, assemblage constructiebankwerker ZN :1 adjustator mechanico constructiedeel ZN :1 Zie: constructie-element constructiedetails ZN MV :1 detallios de construction constructie-element ZN :1 elemento de construction constructief BN :1 constructive :--e ideeën = ideas constructive constructiefout ZN :1 falta/defecto/vitio de construction constructiemethode ZN :1 methodo de construction constructieprobleem ZN :1 problema de construction constructietekening ZN :1 plano de construction constructievoeg ZN :1 juncto de construction constructievoorschrift ZN :1 prescription de construction constructiewerf ZN :1 cantier de construction constructiewerkplaats ZN :1 officina de construction constructiewijze ZN :1 maniera/modo de construction constructivisme ZN :1 constructivismo constructivist ZN :1 constructivista constructivistisch BN :1 constructivistic construeren WW :1 (vormen) struer, construer :een driehoek -- = construer un triangulo :zinnen -- = construer phrases :2 (TAAL) (afleiden) construer :3 (bouwen) construer, edificar :4 (kunstmatig vormen) formar hypotheticamente :een geconstrueerd geval = un caso hypothetic consubstantiatie ZN :1 (THEOL) consubstantiation, (R.K.) impanation consubstantiatieleer ZN :1 (THEOL) doctrina de consubstantiation consubstantieel BN :1 (THEOL) consubstantial :de Vader is in de Drieëenheid -- met de Zoon en de Heilige Geest = le Patre, in le Trinitate, es consubstantial con le Filio e le Spirito Sancte consul ZN :1 consule :-- generaal = consule general :honorair -- = consule honorari consulaat ZN :1 (bureau, ambt) consulato consulaat-generaal ZN :1 consulato general consulaatsgebouw ZN :1 edificio del consulato consulair BN :1 consular :-- agent = agente consular :--e waardigheid = dignitate consular :--e factuur = factura consular :--e ambtenaren = functionarios consular :--e verslagen = reportos consular consulent ZN :1 (adviseur) consultor :2 (voorlichter) informator, consiliero consuleren WW :1 consultar consul-generaal ZN :1 consule general consult ZN :1 consulta, consultation :medisch -- = consulta medic :gratis -- geven = offerer consulta gratis consultant ZN :1 (raadgever) consultor consultatie ZN :1 consultation consultatiebureau ZN :1 dispensario, servicio de consultation, centro de sanitate :-- voor t.b.c. = dispensario antituberculose consultatief BN :1 consultative, consultatori :--e besprekingen = consultationes consulteren WW :1 (raadplegen) consultar :een dokter -- = consultar un medico :2 (onderling overleg plegen) consultar consulterend BN :1 consultante :-- geneesheer = medico consultante consumabel BN :1 consumibile consument ZN :1 consumitor consumentenbelangen ZN :1 interesses del consumitores consumentenbeleid ZN :1 politica de protection del consumitor, defensa del consumitor consumentenbeurs ZN :1 bursa/feria de/pro consumitores consumentenbond ZN :1 organisation/association/union/liga de consumitores consumentenboycot ZN :1 boycott per le consumitores consumentengedrag ZN :1 comportamento/conducta de consumitores consumentengids ZN :1 magazine (E) del consumitores consumenteninformatie ZN :1 information pro consumitores consumentenkrediet ZN :1 credito pro consumitores consumentenkring ZN :1 circulo de consumitores consumentenmarkt ZN :1 mercato de/pro consumitores consumentenorganisatie ZN :1 Zie: consumentenbond consumentenprijs ZN :1 precio de vendita al publico consumentenrubriek ZN :1 (RADIO, TV) programma/emission del consumitores consumentenvereniging ZN :1 Zie: consumentenbond consumentenvoorlichting ZN :1 Zie: consumenteninformatie consumentenwinkel ZN :1 centro de information pro consumitores consumentgericht BN :1 orientate al consumitores consumentisme ZN :1 consumerismo consumeren WW :1 consumer consummatie ZN :1 consummation consumptie ZN :1 (verbruik) consumo, consumption :niet geschikt voor -- = improprie pro le consumo :2 (gelag) refrescamento, bira, caffe, etc. consumptieaardappelen ZN MV :1 patatas destinate al/pro le consumo/consumption consumptieartikel ZN :1 articulo de consumo/de consumption consumptiebeperking ZN :1 limitation/restriction del consumo/del consumption consumptiebon ZN :1 bono pro consumo/consumption consumptiedoeleinden ZN MV :1 :voor -- = pro fines de consumo/de consumption, destinate al consumo/consumption consumptiedrift ZN :1 instincto de consumo/consumption consumptief BN :1 consumptive :voor --e doeleinden = pro fines de consumo/de consumption, destinate al consumo/al consumption consumptiegoederen ZN MV :1 mercantias/merces/benes de consumo/de consumption consumptieijs ZN :1 gelato consumptiekrediet ZN :1 credito consumptive consumptiemaatschappij ZN :1 societate de consumo/de consumption consumptiemelk ZN :1 lacte de consumo/de consumption consumptiepeil ZN :1 nivello de consumo/de consumption consumptieprijs ZN :1 precio de consumo/de consumption contact ZN :1 contacto :vluchtig -- = contacto fugitive :telefonisch -- = contacto telephonic :telefonisch -- hebben = contactar/communicar per telephono :-- met iemand opnemen = prender contacto con un persona, poner se in contacto con un persona, contactar (con) un persona :in -- brengen met = poner/mitter in contacto con :in -- komen met = venir/entrar in contacto con :in -- zijn met = esser in contacto con, continger :in -- staan met, -- onderhouden met = communicar con :-- houden = mantener se in contacto :het -- verbreken = rumper le contacto :ieder -- met de werkelijkheid verloren hebben = haber perdite tote contacto con le realitate :vermijd -- met de huid = evita le contacto con le pelle :(ELEKTR) -- maken = facer contacto contactadres ZN :1 adresse (F) de contacto/contactar contactadvertentie ZN :1 annuncio personal, (voor huwelijk) annuncio matrimonial/de matrimonio/de maritage contactafdruk ZN :1 proba/prova/copia per contacto contactallergie ZN :1 allergia de contacto contactarm BN :1 con pauc/poc relationes/contactos social contactarmoede ZN :1 manco/mancantia de relationes/contactos social :lijden aan -- = haber difficultate pro (e)stabilir contactos social contactassimilatie ZN :1 (TAAL) assimilation per contacto contactavond ZN :1 vespere/vespera de contacto contactbijeenkomst ZN :1 reunion de contacto contactcentrum ZN :1 centro de contacto contactcommissie ZN :1 commission de contacto contactdoos ZN :1 prisa de contacto contactdraad ZN :1 filo de contacto contacteren WW :1 contactar contactfunctie ZN :1 function de contacto contactgenerator ZN :1 generator a/de contacto contactgestoord BN :1 inapte al contacto, habente/con difficultates de contacto, con difficultate pro establir contactos, disturbate in le activitate communicative, inhibite contactherbicide ZN :1 herbicida de contacto contacthoek ZN :1 angulo de contacto contactklem ZN :1 puncto de connexion contactlens ZN :1 lente a/de contacto contactlijm ZN :1 colla a/de contacto contactman ZN :1 Zie: contactpersoon contactmicrofoon ZN :1 microphono de contacto contactoppervlak ZN :1 superficie de contacto contactpersoon ZN :1 persona intermediari, intermediario, contacto contactpotentiaal ZN :1 differentia de potential de contacto contactpunt ZN :1 (punt waar contact plaats heeft) puncto de contacto :2 (ELEKTR) puncto de connexion contactsleuteltje ZN :1 (van auto) clave de contacto contactslot ZN :1 serratura de contacto/ignition contactsport ZN :1 sport (E) de contacto contactueel BN :1 de contacto, de relation :-- gestoord = qui ha difficultate in su contactos social contactveer ZN :1 resorto de contacto contactvergif ZN :1 veneno de contacto contactweerstand ZN :1 resistentia de contacto contactwerking ZN :1 action de contacto contactwrijving ZN :1 friction de contacto contagie ZN :1 contagion contagieus BN :1 contagiose container ZN :1 container (E), receptaculo, recipiente containerhaven ZN :1 porto a/pro containers (E) containerisatie ZN :1 containerisation {e} containeriseren WW :1 containerisar {e} containerkraan ZN :1 grue a containers (E) containeroverslag ZN :1 transbordo de containers (E) containeroverslagbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de transbordo de containers (E) containerschip ZN :1 nave a/de containers (E) containerterminal ZN :1 terminal de containers (E) containertrein ZN :1 traino a containers (E) containerverkeer ZN :1 Zie: containervervoer containervervoer ZN :1 transporto per/in container (E), containerisation containerwagen ZN :1 camion/truck (E) a containers (E) contaminatie ZN :1 (besmeuring) contamination :2 (TAAL) contamination :3 (LIT) contamination contamineren WW :1 contaminar contango ZN :1 (HAND) contango contant BN :1 contante, (BW) al contante, cash (E) :-- geld = moneta contante, specie :-- betalen = pagar cash (E)/al contante/in moneta contante/in specie :--tegen documenten = contante/in moneta contra documentos/documentation contanten ZN MV :1 (moneta) contante, numerario, species :inbreng in -- = apporto in numerario :voorhanden --en = species in cassa contemplatie ZN :1 contemplation, meditation contemplatief BN :1 contemplative :--e houding = attitude contemplative :--e orde = ordine contemplative :een -- leven leiden = menar un vita contemplative/de contemplation contempleren WW :1 contemplar contemporain BN :1 contemporanee, actual contemporair BN :1 contemporanee, actual content BN :1 contente, satisfacte :-- zijn met iets = esser contente/satisfacte de un cosa contenteren WW :1 contentar contentieus BN :1 contentiose :--e rechtspraak = jurisdiction contentiose conterfort ZN :1 contraforte contestabel BN :1 contestabile contestatie ZN :1 contestation contesteren WW :1 contestar context ZN :1 contexto :iets in een bepaalde -- plaatsen = situar un cosa in un determinate contexto :iets binnen een bepaalde -- behandelen = tractar un cosa al interior de un certe contexto contextgebonden BN :1 contextual contextualiseren WW :1 contextualisar contextueel BN :1 contextual :--e analyse = analyse (-ysis) contextual :--e positie van een woord = position contextual de un parola contextuur ZN :1 contextura contigu BN :1 contigue, vicin, adjacente contiguïteit ZN :1 contiguitate continent BN :1 continente continent ZN :1 continente :Euraziatisch -- = continente eurasiatic :het oude -- = le antique continente :drift der --en = deriva del continentes continentaal BN :1 continental :-- plat = platteforma continental :-- stelsel = blocada continental :--e mogendheden = potentias continental :(GEOL) --e afzettingen = depositos/formationes continental continentaliteit ZN :1 continentalitate :-- van het klimaat van een zone = continentalitate del climate de un zona continentie ZN :1 (matiging, onthouding) continentia, moderation, (mbt geslachtsdrift) castitate :2 (mbt ontlasting) continentia continentverschuiving ZN :1 deriva continental contingent ZN :1 contingente, quota contingenteren WW :1 contingentar contingentering ZN :1 contingentation, contingentamento contingenteringsmaatregel ZN :1 mesura de contingentation/de contingentamento contingentie ZN :1 contingentia :alleen de dood betekent een definitief wegvallen van alle -- en afhankelijkheid = solo le morte significa un disparition definitive de tote contingentia e dependentia contingentisme ZN :1 contingentismo continu BN :1 (zonder onderbreking) continue :--e schepping = creation continue :-- spectrum = spectro continu :--e golf = unda continue :--e variabele = variabile continue :--e stroom mensen = fluxo continue de gente :--e smering = lubrication/lubrification continue :niet -- = discontinue, discrete continuarbeid ZN :1 labor/travalio continue/per equipas continuatie ZN :1 continuation continubedrijf ZN :1 interprisa a/de labor/travalio continue/per equipas, industria continue continudienst ZN :1 systema/labor/travalio/servicio continue (de equipas successive) continueel BN :1 continue continueren WW :1 continuar, (handhaven OOK) mantener :iemand in zijn functie -- = mantener un persona in su function continufunctie ZN :1 function continue continuïteit ZN :1 continuitate :de -- van een bedrijf verzekeren = assecurar le continuitate de un interprisa :-- van gedachten = continuitate del pensamento continuïteitsaxioma ZN :1 axioma de continuitate continuïteitsbeginsel ZN :1 principio de continuitate continuïteitstheorema ZN :1 theorema de continuitate continuïteitsvergelijking ZN :1 equation de continuitate continukrediet ZN :1 credito continue/permanente continuo BW :1 :basso -- = basso continuo (I) continuopartij ZN :1 parte de basso continuo (I) continurooster ZN :1 horario continue continuspanning ZN :1 tension continue continuüm ZN :1 continuum continuwalserij ZN :1 laminatorio continue conto ZN :1 conto :iets op iemands -- schrijven = mitter un cosa super le conto de un persona, attribuer un cosa a un persona, facer responsabile un persona de un cosa contorsie ZN :1 contorsion contorsionist ZN :1 contortionista, homine serpente contorsionistisch BN :1 contorsionista, contorsionistic contour ZN :1 contorno, profilo :zijn --en duidelijk doen aftekenen = profilar :--en van een stad = profilos de un urbe :vage --en = contornos/profilos imprecise/vage/incerte :duidelijke --en = contornos/profilos marcate :de --en van iets aangeven = marcar le contornos de un cosa contourintegraal ZN :1 integral de contorno contourlicht ZN :1 luce/lumine de contorno contourlijn ZN :1 linea de contorno contra BW :1 contra contra VZ :1 contra contra ZN :1 contra :de pro's en --'s van iets afwegen = examinar/considerar le pros e le contras de un cosa contra-alt ZN :1 contralto contrabande ZN :1 contrabando, mercantias de contrabando, importationes/exportationes illegal :-- verhandelen = contrabandar contrabas ZN :1 (laagste mannenstem) basso :2 (instrument) contrabasso :3 (musicus) contrabasso, contrabassista contrabassist ZN :1 Zie: contrabasspeler contrabasspeler ZN :1 contrabasso, contrabassista contrabericht ZN :1 Zie: tegenbericht contrabezoek ZN :1 Zie: tegenbezoek contraceptie ZN :1 contraception :biologische -- = contraception biologic :chirurgische -- = contraception chirurgic :hormonale -- = contraception hormonal :-- toepassen = practicar contraception, usar contraceptivos contraceptief BN :1 contraceptive :--e middelen = medios/productos contraceptive, contraceptivos :--e werking = effecto contraceptive contraceptief ZN :1 Zie: contraceptivum contraceptiemiddel ZN :1 Zie: contraceptivum contraceptioneel BN :1 contraceptive, anticonceptional contraceptivum ZN :1 contraceptivo, anticonceptivo, medio/producto contraceptive/anticonceptional :oraal -- = conceptivo oral contract ZN :1 contracto :voorwaardelijk -- = contracto conditional :vast -- = contracto fixe :voorlopig -- = contracto preliminar :eenzijdig -- = contracto unilateral :bilateraal -- = contracto bilateral :oneigenlijk -- = quasi-contracto :een -- opstellen = rediger un contracto :een -- bekrachtigen = validar/ratificar un contracto :een -- uitvoeren = executar/exequer un contracto :een -- naleven = complir un contracto :een -- tekenen = signar un contracto :(JUR) een -- opmaken = passar un contracto :bij -- bepaald, volgens -- = contractual, conformemente al contracto :bij -- overeenkomen = stipular per contracto :een -- sluiten = concluder/stipular un contracto :het (af)sluiten van een -- = le conclusion de un contracto :een -- annuleren = annullar un contracto :een -- verlengen = renovar un contracto :het -- loopt af = le contracto expira :het aflopen van een -- = le expiration de un contracto :een -- ongedaan maken/opzeggen = disfacer/annullar/rescinder un contracto :onontbindbaarheid van een -- = indissolubilitate de un contracto :bewoordingen van een -- = terminos de un contracto :volgens -- = conforme al contracto contractant ZN :1 contractante contractbepalingen ZN MV :1 clausulas de un contracto contractbreuk ZN :1 violation/ruptura de contracto :-- plegen = committer un ruptura de contracto contractbridge ZN :1 bridge-contracto contractduur ZN :1 durata/duration del contracto contracteren ZN :1 (contract sluiten) contractar :--de partijen = partes contractante/contrahente :2 (bij contract overeenkomen) contractar, stipular per contracto :de gecontracteerde prijs = le precio contractate :3 (verbinden, engageren) contractar, ingagiar (per contracto) :een artiest -- = contractar un artista :een speler -- = ingagiar un jocator contracterend BN :1 contractante :--e partij = contrahente, contractante, parte contractante contractie ZN :1 (samentrekking) contraction :2 (MED) contraction contractiel BN :1 contractile contractievorm ZN :1 (TAAL) forma contractate contractiliteit ZN :1 contractilitate :-- van een orgaan = contractilitate de un organo :-- van de spieren = contractilitate del musculos contractjaar ZN :1 anno de contracto contractloon ZN :1 paga/salario contractual/de contracto contractpartij ZN :1 Zie: contractpartner contractpartner ZN :1 parte contractante/contrahente, contractante, contrahente contractprijs ZN :1 precio contractual/de contracto contractsoverneming ZN :1 cession del contracto contracttermijn ZN :1 termino de contracto contractueel BN :1 contractual, per contracto :--e verplichtingen = obligationes contractual :--e verantwoordelijkheid = responsabilitate contractual :iets -- vastleggen = stipular un cosa in un contracto :zich -- binden = obligar se per contracto :ik ben daartoe -- gebonden/verplicht = le contracto me obliga a illo contractuur ZN :1 contractura :-- van een spier = contractura de un musculo :-- van de mond = contractura del bucca contractvoorwaarde ZN :1 condition de contracto contractzegel ZN :1 sigillo de contracto contradans ZN :1 contradansa contradicent ZN :1 contradicente contradiceren WW :1 contradicer contradictie ZN :1 contradiction, paradoxo contradictio in terminis ZN :1 contradictio in terminis (L), contradiction in le terminos contradictoir BN :1 contradictori :-- vonnis = judicio contradictori contradictorisch BN :1 contradictori contra-expert ZN :1 experto del parte adverse contra-expertise ZN :1 expertise del parte adverse contrafagot ZN :1 contrafagotta contrafuga ZN :1 contrafuga contragewicht ZN :1 contrapeso contraheren WW :1 contractar, contraher contra-indicatie ZN :1 contraindication :-- van een behandeling = contraindication de un tractamento contra-indiceren WW :1 contraindicar :een geneesmiddel -- = contraindicar un medicamento contrair BN :1 (JUR) contrari :-- beding = stipulation contrari contramars ZN :1 contramarcha {sj} contramerk ZN :1 contramarca contramijn ZN :1 contramina contramine ZN :1 speculation al bassa :in de -- zijn = specular al bassa, (FIG) esser de humor contradictori contramineur ZN :1 bassista contramoer ZN :1 matre vite de securitate contraorder ZN :1 contraordine contraparool ZN :1 replica contrapen ZN :1 Zie: borgpen contraponeren ZN :1 rectificar contrapositie ZN :1 contraposition contrapost ZN :1 (BOEKH) contrapartita contraprestatie ZN :1 contraprestation, compensation, contravalor contraproduktief BN :1 contraproductive, contraproducente :-- argument = argumento contraproductive/contraproducente contrapunt ZN :1 contrapuncto contrapuntisch BN :1 contrapunctic, contrapunctistic :--e stijl = stilo contrapunct(ist)ic :-- concert = concerto contrapunct(ist)ic contrapuntist ZN :1 contrapunctista contra rationem BN :1 contrari al ration, irrational contrareformatie ZN :1 contrareforma, contrareformation contraremonstrant ZN :1 contraremonstrante, gomarista contrarevolutie ZN :1 contrarevolution contrarevolutionair BN :1 contrarevolutionari :--e partij = partito contrarevolutionari contrarevolutionair ZN :1 contrarevolutionario contrarie BN :1 contrari :een Jantje -- = un persona contrariante contrariëren WW :1 contrariar contraschroef ZN :1 helice coaxial contrarotative contraseing ZN :1 contrasigno, contramarca :een -- plaatsen = facer/mitter/apponer un contrasigno contrasignatuur ZN :1 contrasignatura contrasigneren WW :1 contrasignar, contramarcar contraspion ZN :1 contraspia, contraspion contraspionage ZN :1 contraspionage contrast ZN :1 (tegenstelling) contrasto, opposition. contradistinction :scherp -- = contrasto nette :schril -- = contrasto evidente :schreeuwend -- = contrasto violente :opvallend -- = contrasto marcate/evidente :een -- vormen met, in -- staan met = esser in contrasto con, contrastar con, opponer se a, formar/facer un contrasto con :2 (T.V.) contrasto :het -- instellen = regular le contrasto contrast(vloei)stof ZN :1 substantia de contrasto contrastaccent ZN :1 accento de contrasto contrastek(k)er ZN :1 prisa femina, connector contrasteren WW :1 contrastar, formar/facer un contrasto, opponer se :wat kan -- = contrastabile contrasterend BN :1 contrastante :--e kleuren = colores contrastante :--e temperamenten = characteres opposite contrastfiguur ZN :1 figura contrastante contrastfilter ZN :1 filtro de contrasto contrastief BN :1 contrastive, contrastante :--e kleuren = colores contrastive :--e grammatica = grammatica contrastive :--e taalkunde = linguistica contrastive :-- relevant = contrastivemente relevante contrastkleur ZN :1 color opposite contrastmiddel ZN :1 medio de contrasto contrastregelaar ZN :1 (TV) dispositivo de regulation del contrasto, regulator/button del contrasto contrastregeling ZN :1 regulation/adjustamento de contrasto contrastrijk BN :1 ric in contrastos, ric/plen de contrastos :-- landschap = paisage plen de contrastos :(FOTO) -- negatief = negativo de contrastos marcate contrastvloeistof ZN :1 liquido/fluido de contrasto :iemand -- inspuiten = injicer/injectar un persona con liquido de contrasto contrastwerking ZN :1 effecto contrastante/de contrastos contrasubject ZN :1 (MUZ) contrasubjecto contratenor ZN :1 tenorino contraterrorisme ZN :1 contraterrorismo contravariant BN :1 (WISK) contravariante :--e vector = vector contravariante contravariant ZN :1 (WISK) contravariante contravariantie ZN :1 (WISK) contravariantia contraveer ZN :1 resorto antagonista contraveniëren WW :1 contravenir, infringer, transgressar, violar contraventie ZN :1 contravention :in -- zijn = esser in contravention contravisite ZN :1 contravisita contravoorstel ZN :1 contraproposition contredans ZN :1 Zie: contradans contrefilet ZN :1 lumbo de bove contrefort ZN :1 (steunmuur) contraforte :2 (hielstuk) contraforte contreie ZN :1 region :in deze --n = in iste parages contremine ZN :1 Zie: contramine contrescarp ZN :1 contrascarpa contretemps ZN :1 contratempore contribuabel BN :1 (belastbaar) taxabile contribuant ZN :1 contribuente, contributor, quotisante contribueren WW :1 contribuer, quotisar contributie ZN :1 contribution, quotisation, quota contributiebetaling ZN :1 pagamento de contribution contributiekaart ZN :1 carta de contribution contributieverhoging ZN :1 augmento/augmentation del contribution contributieverlaging ZN :1 reduction del contribution contritie ZN :1 contrition controle ZN :1 controlo, inspection, verification :medische -- = controlo medic :sociale -- = controlo social :scherpe -- = controlo stricte :-- uitoefenen = exercer controlo :aan -- onderwerpen = submitter a (un) controlo :onder -- hebben = haber sub controlo, controlar, dominar :zijn reacties onder -- hebben = controlar su reactiones :de situatie onder -- hebben = haber le situation sub controlo, dominar le situation :iets onder -- krijgen = succeder a dominar un cosa :de -- hebben over een gebied = controlar un region, tener un region sub controlo :de -- hebben over een bedrijf = controlar un interprisa :zij staat onder strenge -- van haar arts = su medico la controla rigorosemente :zijn zenuwen onder -- houden = mantener le controlo de su nervos :bij -- overhandigen (toegangsbewijs, e.d.) = presentar in caso de controlo :de -- verscherpen = intensificar le controlo :de -- verliezen over = perder le controlo/dominio de :de -- over het stuur verliezen = perder le controlo del volante :(VOETBAL) de -- over de bal verliezen = perder le controlo del ballon controlealgoritme ZN :1 algorithmo de controlo controleapparaat ZN :1 apparato de controlo, controlator, verificator controlearts ZN :1 medico de controlo controlebeurt ZN :1 inspection controlebezoek ZN :1 visita de controlo controlecommissie ZN :1 commission/committee (E) de controlo controlecomputer ZN :1 computator/computer (E) de controlo controledienst ZN :1 servicio de controlo/de surveliantia controleerbaar BN :1 controlabile, verificabile :niet -- = incontrolabile, inverificabile :een --e bewering = un affirmation controlabile/verificabile :--e informaties = informationes controlabile/verificabile controleerbaarheid ZN :1 controlabilitate, verificabilitate :-- van de informaties = controlabilitate/verificabilitate del informationes controlegroep ZN :1 gruppo de controlo controlehek ZN :1 barriera de controlo controle-inrichting ZN :1 dispositivo de controlo controle-installatie ZN :1 installation de controlo controle-instrument ZN :1 instrumento de controlo controlekamer ZN :1 camera/sala de controlo controleklep ZN :1 valvula de controlo controleklok ZN :1 horologio de controlo controleknop ZN :1 button de controlo controlelamp ZN :1 lampa de controlo controlelampje ZN :1 luce/lumine indicator controlelicht ZN :1 Zie: controlelamp controlelijst ZN :1 lista de controlo, check-list (E) controleluidspreker ZN :1 altoparlator de controlo controlemaatregel ZN :1 mesura de controlo controlemerk ZN :1 contramarca, contrasigno :van een -- voorzien = contramarcar, contrasignar controlemeter ZN :1 controlator, verificator controlemiddel ZN :1 medio de controlo controlemonster ZN :1 monstra de controlo controlenummer ZN :1 numero/cifra de controlo controleonderzoek ZN :1 contravisita controleorgaan ZN :1 organo de controlo controlepaneel ZN :1 pannello de controlo controleplaats ZN :1 loco de controlo controlepost ZN :1 posto de controlo, (hokje) guarita de controlo controleproef ZN :1 contraprova controleprogramma ZN :1 programma de controlo controlerekening ZN :1 conto de controlo controleren WW :1 controlar, verificar, inspectar, inspicer, superintender, revisar :de paspoorten -- = controlar le passaportos :een rekening -- = controlar/verificar un conto :iets op fouten -- = verificar si un cosa non contine errores :niet te -- = inverificabile :iemand die controleert = controlator, verificator, inspector controleronde ZN :1 ronda de surveliantia controlescherm ZN :1 monitor controlestation ZN :1 posto de controlo controlestrook ZN :1 talon de controlo controlesysteem ZN :1 systema de controlo controletabel ZN :1 tabella de controlo controletoestel ZN :1 apparato de controlo, controlator, verificator controletoren ZN :1 turre de controlo controleur ZN :1 controlator, verificator, surveliator :2 inspector, supervisor, revisor controleversterker ZN :1 amplificator de controlo controlevoorschrift ZN :1 instruction/regulation de controlo controller ZN :1 controlator de gestion controvers BN :1 controverse controverse ZN :1 controversia controversibel BN :1 controvertibile controversieel BN :1 controverse :een --e film = un film (E) controverse controversist ZN :1 controversista contumacie ZN :1 contumacia contusie ZN :1 contusion conurbatie ZN :1 conurbation conus ZN :1 cono conuskoppeling ZN :1 accopulamento/embracage conic/a conos conusvorm ZN :1 forma de cono, conicitate conusweerstand ZN :1 resistentia conic convalescent ZN :1 convalescente convalescent BN :1 convalescente convalescentie ZN :1 convalescentia convectie ZN :1 (MED) convection :2 (METEO) convection convectiekachel ZN :1 estufa de convection convectiestroming ZN :1 Zie: convectiestroom convectiestroom ZN :1 currente de convection convector ZN :1 convector convenabel BN :1 convenibile convenant ZN :1 accordo, contracto conveniënt BN :1 conveniente conveniëntie ZN :1 convenientia conveniëren WW :1 convenir, esser conveniente, esser utile convent ZN :1 (samenkomst, vergadering) assemblea, reunion :2 (klooster) convento, monasterio :3 (vergadering van kloosterlingen) assemblea conventual conventie ZN :1 (vergadering) convention, assemblea :2 (MV) (geheel van regels en normen) conventiones :maatschappelijke --s = conventiones social :3 (verdrag) convention, tractato :Geneefse Conventie = Convention de Geneva :Berner Conventie = Convention de Bern conventikel ZN :1 conventiculo conventikelen WW :1 organisar conventiculos :2 participar a/in conventiculos conventionalisme ZN :1 conventionalismo conventionalist ZN :1 conventionalista conventionaliteit ZN :1 conventionalitate conventioneel BN :1 (overeengekomen, afgesproken) conventional :--e waarde van het geld = valor conventional del moneta :2 (traditioneel) conventional, traditional :--e begrippen = conceptos conventional :-- karakter = conventionalismo, character conventional :het --e in de kunst = le conventionalismo artistic :3 (niet-nucleair) conventional :--e elektrische centrale = central electric conventional :--e springstof = explosivo conventional :--e wapens = armas conventional :--e bewapening = armamento conventional conventueel BN :1 conventual convergent BN :1 convergente :--e volgorde = sequentia convergente :--e evolutie = evolution convergente convergentie ZN :1 convergentia :gelijkmatige -- = convergentia uniforme :-- van de elektronenbundels = convergentia del fasces electronic :-- van twee theorieën = convergentia de duo theorias convergentiecriterium ZN :1 criterio de convergentia convergentieplan ZN :1 plano de convergentia convergentiepunt ZN :1 puncto de convergentia convergentietheorema ZN :1 :-- van Lebesgue = theorema de convergentia de Lebesgue convergeren WW :1 converger :het -- = convergentia :verscheidene wegen convergeren naar dit punt = plure camminos converge verso/in iste puncto convergerend BN :1 convergente :--e lens = lente convergente :--e golven = undas convergente :-- algoritme = algorithmo convergente :--e reeks = serie convergente convers ZN :1 converso conversabel BN :1 habente un conversation agradabile conversatie ZN :1 conversation conversatiecursus ZN :1 curso de conversation conversatieles ZN :1 lection de/classe/curso de conversation conversatietoon ZN :1 tono de conversation conversatiezaal ZN :1 sala de conversation conversbroeder ZN :1 fratre laic, converso converse ZN :1 soror laic, conversa converseren WW :1 conversar, dialogar, dialogisar, colloquer conversie ZN :1 conversion :inwendige -- = conversion interne conversieaanbod ZN :1 offerta de conversion conversieprogramma ZN :1 programma de conversion conversietabel ZN :1 tabula de conversion converteerbaar BN :1 convertibile :-- obligatie = obligation convertibile :niet -- = inconvertibile converteerbaarheid ZN :1 convertibilitate converter ZN :1 (COMP) convertitor converteren WW :1 converter, cambiar, transformar, commutar :een polis -- = converter un polissa convertibel BN :1 convertibile :--e obligaties = obligationes convertibile convertibiliteit ZN :1 convertibilitate, commutabilitate convertiet ZN :1 convertito, converso convertor ZN :1 (omzetter) convertitor convex BN :1 convexe :--e lens = lente convexe :(WISK) -- vlak = superficie convexe :convex concaaf = concave-convexe convexiteit ZN :1 convexitate :-- van een lens = convexitate de un lente convictie ZN :1 conviction :intieme -- = conviction intime convocaat ZN :1 folio/littera de convocation convocatie ZN :1 convocation convocatiebiljet ZN :1 Zie: convocaat convocatiebriefje ZN :1 convocation convoceren WW :1 convocar convolutie ZN :1 convolution convolutie-integraal ZN :1 integral de convolution convolutietheorema ZN :1 theorema de convolution convolvulus ZN :1 convolvulo convulsie ZN :1 convulsion convulsief BN :1 convulsive convulsionair ZN :1 convulsionario coöperatie ZN :1 (samenwerking) cooperation :2 (vereniging) societate cooperative, cooperativa coöperatief BN :1 cooperative :--e vereniging = societate cooperative, cooperativa :--e inkoopvereniging = cooperativa de compra :--e houding = attitude cooperative :op --e basis = super un base cooperative :-- bouwen = construer in cooperation coöperator ZN :1 cooperator, collaborator coöpereren WW :1 cooperar, collaborar Cooper-koppel ZN :1 copula de Cooper coopertest ZN :1 test (E) de Cooper, coopertest (E) coöptatie ZN :1 cooptation :iemand bij -- toelaten = admitter un persona per cooptation, cooptar un persona coöpteren WW :1 cooptar, admitter per cooptation :nieuwe leden in het bestuur -- = cooptar nove membros in le consilio directive coördinaat ZN :1 coordinata :orthogonale --en = coordinatas orthogonal :tangentiële --en = coordinatas tangential :kromlijnige --en = coordinatas curvilinee :cilindrische --en = coordinatas cylindric :ruimtelijke --en = coordinatas spatial :tijdruimtelijke --en = coordinatas spatiotemporal :gegeneraliseerde -- = coordinata generalisate coördinaatas ZN :1 axe de coordinatas coördinaatvlak ZN :1 plano de coordinatas coördinatenoorsprong ZN :1 origine del coordinatas coördinatenstelsel ZN :1 Zie: coördinatensysteem coördinatensysteem ZN :1 systema de coordinatas coördinatentransformatie ZN :1 transformation del coordinatas coördinatie ZN :1 (rangschikking, afstemming) coordination :-- der bewegingen = coordination del movimentos :-- van de zoekacties = coordination del recercas :-- van het onderzoek = coordination del recercas :gebrek aan -- = incoordination :2 (TAAL) (nevenschikking) coordination coördinatiecentrum ZN :1 centro de coordination coördinatiecommissie ZN :1 commission de coordination coördinatief BN :1 coordinative coördinatiegetal ZN :1 (SCHEI) numero de coordination coordinatiegroep ZN :1 gruppo de coordination coördinatietabel ZN :1 tabella de coordination coördinatievermogen ZN :1 poter/capacitate de coordination coördinatievraagstuk ZN :1 problema de coordination coördinatograaf ZN :1 coordinatographo coördinator ZN :1 coordinator coördineerbaar BN :1 coordinabile coördineren WW :1 coordinar :het -- = coordination :niet te -- = incoordinabile :zijn bewegingen -- = coordinar su movimentos coördinering ZN :1 coordination coöriëntatie ZN :1 coorientation copaïva ZN :1 copaiva copal ZN :1 copal copartnership ZN :1 participation, coparticipation Copernicaans BN :1 copernican :een --e wending = un revolution copernican Copernicus ZN EIGN :1 Copernico :heliocentrische theorie van -- = theoria heliocentric de Copernico :systeem van -- = systema copernican copie ZN :1 Zie: kopie copier ZN :1 Zie: kopieermachine copieus BN :1 copiose, abundante :--e maaltijd = repasto copiose :-- eten = mangiar copiosemente copiloot ZN :1 copilota, secunde pilota copla ZN :1 copla (S) coplanair BN :1 coplanar :--e vectoren = vectores coplanar :--e elektroden = electrodos coplanar copolymeer ZN :1 copolymero copra ZN :1 Zie: kopra coprocultuur ZN :1 coprocultura coproducent ZN :1 coproductor coproduceren WW :1 coproduceren coproduktie ZN :1 coproduction coprofagie ZN :1 coprophagia coprofiel BN :1 coprophile coprofilie ZN :1 coprophilia coprofobie ZN :1 coprophobia coprolalie ZN :1 coprolalia coproliet ZN :1 coprolitho coprologie ZN :1 coprologia coprozoïsch BN :1 coprophile copula ZN :1 (koppelwerkwoord) copula copulatie ZN :1 copula, copulation, coito copulatief BN :1 copulative, copulatori copulatieorgaan ZN :1 organo copulatori/copulative/de copulation copuleren WW :1 copular copyright ZN :1 derecto de(l) autor(es), derecto de proprietate litterari/intellectual, copyright (E) :op dat boek rust -- = iste libro ha copyright, iste libro es protegite per le proprietate intellectual copy-writer ZN :1 copy-writer (E) coquette BN :1 coquette coquetterie ZN :1 coquetteria cordiaal BN :1 cordial cordialiteit ZN :1 cordialitate cordieriet ZN :1 cordierite cordiet ZN :1 (springstof) cordite cordon ZN :1 Zie: kordon cordon sanitaire ZN :1 cordon sanitari Cordova ZN EIGN :1 Cordova :van/uit -- = cordovan :bewoner van -- = cordovano Corduaans BN :1 de Cordova, cordovan :-- leer = cordovano corduroy ZN :1 villuto costate coregent ZN :1 coregente coreopsis ZN :1 coreopsis Corfoe ZN EIGN :1 Corfu :bewoner van -- = corfiota Corinthië ZN EIGN :1 Corintho Corinthiër ZN :1 corinthio :Brieven aan de --s = Epistolas al Corinthios Corinthisch BN :1 corinthie :--e zuil = columna/colonna corinthie Corioliskracht ZN :1 fortia de Coriolis Coriolusversnelling ZN :1 acceleration de Coriolis corned-beef ZN :1 corned-beef (E), bove salmuriate corneool ZN :1 cornalina corner ZN :1 corner (E), colpo angular/de angulo :de -- wordt geschoten van een hoek van het veld = le corner es tirate de un angulo del terreno cornerbal ZN :1 corner (E), colpo angular/de angulo cornervlag ZN :1 bandiera angular/de angulo cornflakes ZN MV :1 cornflakes (E) Cornisch ZN :1 (taal van Cornwall) cornico cornisschaaf ZN :1 plana de cornice Cornwall ZN EIGN :1 Cornwall :van -- = cornic corollarium ZN :1 corollario corona ZN :1 (ASTRON) corona (solar) :2 (MUZ) corona coronaal BN :1 coronal :--e medeklinker = consonante coronal/alveolar coronagassen ZN MV :1 gases coronal coronagraaf ZN :1 coronagrapho coronair BN :1 coronari coronairsclerose ZN :1 sclerose (-osis) coronari corona-ontlading ZN :1 discarga in corona coronella ZN :1 coronella coronilla ZN :1 coronilla coronograaf ZN :1 coronographo corporale ZN :1 (altaardoek) corporal corporatie ZN :1 corporation corporatief BN :1 corporatista, corporative :--e staat = stato corporatista :--e geest = spirito corporative :--e beweging = movimento corporative :-- systeem = systema corporative corporatisme ZN :1 corporat(iv)ismo corporatist ZN :1 corporat(iv)ista corporatistisch BN :1 corporat(iv)ista corporeel BN :1 corporal corps ZN :1 corpore, corps (F) :-- consulair = corpore consular corps diplomatique ZN :1 corps diplomatique (F), corpore diplomatic corpsgeest ZN :1 spirito corporative/de corpore/de corps (F) corpslid ZN :1 membro del corpore/del corps (F) corpulent BN :1 corpulente, obese, abdominose, grasse, in carne corpulentie ZN :1 corpulentia, obesitate corpus ZN :1 (lichaam) corpore :2 (JUR) corpore corpusculair BN :1 corpuscular :--e straling = radiation corpuscular :--e theorie van het licht = theoria corpuscular del lumine/luce corpus delicti ZN :1 corpus delicti (L), corpore del delicto corral ZN :1 (veekraal) corral (S) corrasie ZN :1 corrasion correct BN :1 (zonder fouten) correcte, accurate, (juist) exacte :-- schrijven = scriber correctemente :-- antwoorden = responder correctemente :zich -- uitdrukken = exprimer se correctemente :2 (onberispelijk) correcte :zich -- gedragen = comportar se correctemente/con correction :-- gedrag = conducta/comportamento correcte :--e houding = attitude correcte :-- gekleed = correctemente vestite correctheid ZN :1 (juistheid, zuiverheid) correctessa, accuratessa :-- van stijl = correctessa de stilo :-- van een uitdrukking = correctessa de un expression :2 (onberispelijkheid) correctessa correctie ZN :1 (het corrigeren) correction, rectification, revision :2 (gecorrigeerde fout, verbetering) correction, rectification :een -- aanbrengen = facer/introducer un correction :3 (correctiewerk) correctiones, travalios pro corriger correctie-apparaat ZN :1 corrector correctief BN :1 corrective correctief ZN :1 correctivo correctiefactor ZN :1 factor/coefficiente de correction correctiefout ZN :1 error in le correction correctielak ZN :1 corrector liquide, liquido/fluido correctori/de correction correctiemodel ZN :1 modello de correction correctieschroef ZN :1 vite de correction correctiesleutel ZN :1 Zie: correctietoets correctietabel ZN :1 tabella de correction correctieteken ZN :1 signo de correction correctietoets ZN :1 clave de correction/pro corriger correctievloeistof ZN :1 liquido a/de corriger correctiewerk ZN :1 labor/travalio de correction, correction :-- verrichten = facer travalio de correction correctioneel BN :1 correctional, corrective :--e rechter = judice correctional :--e rechtbank = tribunal correctional :--e inrichting = establimento correctional/de correction corrector ZN :1 corrector, emendator, revisor :2 (DRUKK) corrector/lector del provas/probas correlaat ZN :1 correlato correlatie ZN :1 correlation, interdependentia :aantoonbare -- = correlation demonstrabile :er bestaat geen -- tussen geslacht en intelligentie = il non ha correlation inter sexo e intelligentia correlatieanalyse ZN :1 analyse (-ysis) correlative/de correlation correlatiecoëfficiënt ZN :1 coefficiente correlative/de correlation correlatiediagram ZN :1 diagramma de correlation correlatief ZN :1 correlativo correlatief BN :1 correlative correlatiefunctie ZN :1 function correlative/de correlation correlatiematrix ZN :1 matrice correlative/de correlation correlatierekening ZN :1 (WISK) calculo correlative correleren WW :1 haber correlation, correlatar :variabelen die hoog/laag -- = variabiles con un alte/basse correlation correspondent ZN :1 (iemand met wie men briefwisseling onderhoudt) correspondente :2 (van krant, etc.) correspondente :vaste -- = correspondente permanente :plaatselijke -- = correspondente local :3 (vertegenwoordiger, agent) agente, representante correspondentie ZN :1 (briefwisseling) correspondentia :een -- onderhouden = mantener un correspondentia :2 (gewisselde brieven) correspondentia :alle -- over dit onderwerp = tote le correspondentia excambiate super iste subjecto correspondentieadres ZN :1 adresse (F) postal, (bij vriend/hotel) adresse pro correspondentia correspondentieclub ZN :1 club (E) de correspondentia correspondentiekaart ZN :1 carta postal/de correspondentia correspondentieschaak ZN :1 chacos {sj} per correspondentia correspondentievriend ZN :1 correspondente correspondentschap ZN :1 agentia corresponderen WW :1 (in briefwisseling staan) corresponder, excambiar litteras :druk met iemand -- = mantener un correspondentia vivide con un persona :2 (overeenkomen) corresponder, concordar, esser compatibile :die twee voorstellen -- niet met elkaar = iste duo propositiones es incompatibile corrida ZN :1 corrida (S) corridor ZN :1 (gang) corridor :2 (strook grond) corridor :Poolse Corridor = Corridor de Danzig :Finse Corridor = Corridor Finlandese corrigenda ZN MV :1 corrigenda (L), errata (L), drukfouten corrigeren WW :1 (verbeteren) corriger, emendar, rectificar, retoccar, revider :2 (berispen) corriger, reprimendar corrigerend BN :1 corrective, correctori, emendatori, rectificative :-- optreden = prender mesuras corrective corroboratie ZN :1 corroboration corroderen WW :1 corroder :corroderende werking = action corrosive corrosie ZN :1 corrosion :bacteriële -- = corrosion bacterial :-- veroorzaken = corroder corrosiebescherming ZN :1 protection contra le corrosion corrosiebestendigheid ZN :1 resistentia al corrosion corrosief BN :1 corrosive, mordace, caustic :-- water = aqua corrosive :-- vermogen = causticitate, mordacitate corrosievastheid ZN :1 Zie: corrosiebestendigheid corrosievermoeiing ZN :1 fatiga debite al corrosion corrosiewerend BN :1 anticorrosive :-- middel = anticorrosivo, inhibitor de corrosion corrosiviteit ZN :1 corrosivitate corrumperen WW :1 corrumper, depravar, perverter, vitiar :het -- = corruption, depravation, pervertimento, vitiation :macht corrumpeert = le poter corrumpe corrumperend BN :1 corruptive :haar gedrag werkte -- = su comportamento/conducta habeva un effecto corruptive super le alteres corrupt BN :1 (verdorven) corrupte, depravate, venal :--e practijken = practicas venal :2 (bedorven, vervalst) currupte, degenerate :--e tekst = texto corrupte corruptheid ZN :1 corruption, venalitate corruptie ZN :1 corruption, venalitate :-- in de hand werkend = corruptive corruptiebestrijding ZN :1 lucta contra le corruption corruptienetwerk ZN :1 rete de corruption corruptieschandaal ZN :1 scandalo de corruption Corry ZN EIGN :1 Cornelia corsage ZN :1 corsage (F) corset ZN :1 corset (F) :orthopedisch -- = corset orthopedic Corsica ZN EIGN :1 Corsica Corsicaan ZN :1 corso Corsicaans BN :1 corse :--e kust = costa corse :--e tradities = traditiones corse :de --e dialecten = le dialectos corse Corsicaans ZN :1 (taal/dialect) corso corso ZN :1 defilata, parada, corso (I), procession Cortes ZN :1 Cortes (S) cortex ZN :1 cortice corticaal BN :1 cortical :--e blindheid = cecitate cortical corticisteroïde ZN :1 corticosteroide corticosteron ZN :1 corticosteron corticotrofine ZN :1 corticotrophina cortisol ZN :1 cortisol cortison ZN :1 cortisone corvée ZN :1 (herendienst) corvée (F) Corvus ZN :1 Corvo corybant ZN :1 corybante corydaline ZN :1 corydalina coryfee ZN :1 (GESCH) (koorleider) corypheo :2 (voorman, ster) corypheo, asse, celebritate corylopsis ZN :1 corylopsis coryza ZN :1 coryza cosecans ZN :1 cosecante cosinus ZN :1 cosinus :-- van een hoek = cosinus de un angulo cosinusoïde ZN :1 cosinusoide cosinustheorema ZN :1 theorema del cosinus cosmetica ZN :1 Zie: kosmetica cosmetisch BN :1 Zie: kosmetisch cosmorama ZN :1 cosmorama cosmoramisch BN :1 cosmoramic cossus ZN :1 cosso Costa Rica ZN EIGN :1 Costa Rica costumeren WW :1 vestir, costumar :gecostumeerd bal = ballo costumate cotangens ZN :1 cotangente cotangentieel BN :1 cotangential cotelet ZN :1 cotelette (F) coterie ZN :1 clan coteriegeest ZN :1 spirito de clan cothurne ZN :1 (toneellaars) cothurno cotillon ZN :1 (dans) cotillon (F) cotinga ZN :1 (klokvogel) cotinga cotinine ZN :1 cotinina cotoneaster ZN :1 cotoneaster couchette ZN :1 (SPOORW, SCHEEP) lectiera, couchette (F) coulance ZN :1 (gedienstigheid) complacentia :2 (bereidwilligheid) bon voluntate :3 (goedgunstigheid) benevolentia :4 (ruimhartigheid) generositate coulant BN :1 (toegevend, gedienstig) complacente, accommodante, indulgente :iemand -- behandelen = tractar un persona con indulgentia :2 (gemakkelijk, soepel) flexibile, facile, generose :--e houding = attitude generose :--e voorwaarden = conditiones generose couleur locale ZN :1 color local coulisse ZN :1 (TONEEL) coulisse (F) :2 (FIN) (niet officiële effectenbeurs) coulisse (F) coulomb ZN :1 coulomb (F) Coulomb ZN EIGN :1 Coulomb :wet van -- = lege de Coulomb Coulomb-afstoting ZN :1 repulsion coulombian Coulombveld ZN :1 campo coulombian counselen WW :1 consiliar counter ZN :1 (SPORT) contra-attacco :2 (toonbank) banco counteren WW :1 (SPORT) contra-attaccar countertenor ZN :1 Zie: contratenor countervoetbal ZN :1 football (E) defensive/de defensa country ZN :1 (MUZ) country (E) countrymuziek ZN :1 musica country (E) countryrock ZN :1 countryrock (E) coup ZN :1 (slag) colpo :2 (staatsgreep) colpo politic/de stato, (MIL) colpo militar, putsch (D) :een -- plegen = facer/perpetrar un colpo de stato coupé ZN :1 (in trein) compartimento :eerste klas -- = compartimento de prime classe :-- voor niet rokers = compartimento de non-fumatores :2 (soort rijtuig/auto) coupé coupe ZN :1 (snit, vorm) faction, forma, stilo :2 (drinkschaal) cuppa couperen WW :1 (kortstaarten) amputar le cauda :2 (castreren) castrar :3 (aanlengen) diluer, (van wijn) aquar (le vino) :4 (verhinderen) precluder, impedir coupeur ZN :1 taliator (de vestimentos) couplet ZN :1 strophe coupon ZN :1 (lap stof) pecia de tela/de stoffa :2 (FIN) coupon (F) :ex -- = sin coupon couponbelasting ZN :1 imposto super le coupons (F) couponblad ZN :1 folio de coupons (F) couponboekje ZN :1 carnet (F) de coupons (F) coupondatum ZN :1 data de coupon (F) couponrente ZN :1 interesse de coupon (F) couponwaarde ZN :1 valor de coupon (F) couppleger ZN :1 perpetrator de un colpo de stato couppoging ZN :1 tentativa de un colpo de stato coupure ZN :1 (weglating van een gedeelte) deletion, suppression :2 (bankbiljet) billet courant BN :1 (gewoon) currente :--e uitdrukking = expression currente :-- woord = parola currente :--e munt = moneta currente :--e schulden = debitas currente :--e maten = mesuras standard (E) :2 (gemakkelijk te verkopen) facile a vender courant ZN :1 Zie: krant courante ZN :1 (MUZ) courante (F) coureur ZN :1 curritor (automobilista, motocyclista, cyclista) courgette ZN :1 courgette (F) :gevulde -- = courgette farcite courtage ZN :1 Zie: makelaarsloon courtine ZN :1 (FORTIF) cortina courtisane ZN :1 cortesana courtoisie ZN :1 cortesia couscous ZN :1 couscous (F) couturier ZN :1 couturier (F) couvert ZN :1 (envelop) inveloppe :2 (lepel, vork, mes) coperto :diners van 30 gulden per -- = repastos de trenta florinos per persona couveuse ZN :1 (MED) incubator :2 (broedmachine) incubator couveusekind ZN :1 bebe/baby (E) prematur covalent BN :1 covalente :--e binding = covalentia covariant ZN :1 covariante :--e vector = vector covariante covariantie ZN :1 covariantia, covariation cover ZN :1 (mbt tijdschrift, boek) copertura coverartikel ZN :1 articulo de copertura coverband ZN :1 pneu(matico) recoperite de cauchu coverbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa que recoperi le pneu(matico)s de cauchu coveren WW :1 recoperir pneu(matico)s de cauchu cover-girl ZN :1 cover-girl (E) coverversie ZN :1 (MUZ) nove version/musica cowboy ZN :1 cowboy (E) :vermomming als -- = disguisamento de cowboy cowboyfilm ZN :1 film (E) de cowboys (E) cowboyhoed ZN :1 cappello de cowboy (E) cowboypak ZN :1 costume de cowboy (E) cowboyverhaal ZN :1 historia de cowboys (E) coxalgie ZN :1 coxalgia coxalgiepatiënt ZN :1 coxalgico coxalgisch BN :1 coxalgic coxitis ZN :1 coxitis coyote ZN :1 coyote CPB :1 (Afk.: Centraal Planbureau) Officio Central del Plano CPN :1 (Afk.: Communistische Partij van Nederland) Partito Communista Nederlandese crack ZN :1 (SPORT) asse :2 (drug) crack cracker ZN :1 cracker (E), biscocto cracante cranberry ZN :1 oxycocco craniologie ZN :1 craniologia craniologisch BN :1 craniologic cranioloog ZN :1 craniologo, craniologista craniometer ZN :1 craniometro craniometrie ZN :1 craniometria craniometrisch BN :1 craniometric :--e methoden = methodos craniometric :--e punten = punctos craniometric craniometrist ZN :1 cramiometrista cranioscoop ZN :1 cranioscopio cranioscopie ZN :1 cranioscopia cranioscopisch BN :1 cranioscopic cranioscopist ZN :1 cranioscopo craniotomie ZN :1 craniotomia crank ZN :1 manivella (del pedal) craquelé ZN :1 craquelé craquelure ZN :1 craquelure (F) crash ZN :1 (bankkrach) bancarupta, collapso financiari :2 (zware botsing) accidente grave, collision importante, (LUCHTV) accidente de aviation crashen WW :1 (bankroet gaan) facer bancarupta/fallimento, faller :2 (botsen) choccar, collider, (LUCHTV) abatter se crasis ZN :1 crasis crassula ZN :1 crassula crawl ZN :1 crawl (E) crawlen WW :1 natar a/le crawl (E) crawlzwemmen WW :1 Zie: crawlen crawlzwemmer ZN :1 crawlista crazy BN :1 folle creatie ZN :1 (schepping) creation, (vertolking) interpretation :2 (modeontwerp) creation, modello :de nieuwste --s van Dior = le ultime creationes de Dior creatief BN :1 creative, creator :-- centrum = centro creative :-- persoon = persona creative :-- werk = travalio/labor creative :--e geest = spirito creator :--e vermogens = capacitate creator :een --e periode in zijn loopbaan = un periodo creative in su carriera :-- centrum = centro creative :-- bezig zijn = facer alco creative, esser occupate creativemente creatieveling ZN :1 persona creative creatine ZN :1 creatina creatinine ZN :1 creatinina creationisme ZN :1 creationismo, fixismo creationist ZN :1 creationista creationistisch BN :1 creationista creativiteit ZN :1 creativitate, talento creative creatuur ZN :1 creatura crèche ZN :1 crèche (F) credens(tafeltje) ZN :1 credentia credit-card ZN :1 carta de credito crediteren WW :1 creditar creditering ZN :1 entrata de credito crediteur ZN :1 creditor :gewone -- = creditor ordinari :preferente -- = creditor preferential/privilegiate crediteurenadministratie ZN :1 administration de creditores crediteurenbestand ZN :1 Zie: crediteurenstaat crediteurenboekhouding ZN :1 contabilitate de creditores crediteurenstaat ZN :1 lista de creditores, le creditores crediteurenvergadering ZN :1 reunion/assemblea de creditores creditnota ZN :1 nota de credito creditpost ZN :1 partita de credito creditrekening ZN :1 conto de credito creditrente ZN :1 interesse de credito creditsaldo ZN :1 saldo de credito creditzijde ZN :1 credito, latere del credito :2 (FIG) latere positive credo ZN :1 (geloofsbelijdenis) credo (L) :2 (diepe overtuiging) credo (L), conviction :zijn politieke -- = su credo/conviction politic :3 (deel van de mis) credo (L) creduliteit ZN :1 credulitate creëren WW :1 crear :het -- = creation :werkgelegenheid -- = crear empleos :een nieuwe uitdrukking -- = crear un nove expression crematie ZN :1 cremation, incineration :de -- betreffend = crematori crematieoven ZN :1 furno crematori crematieplechtigheid ZN :1 solemnitate de cremation crematoir BN :1 crematori cremator ZN :1 cremator crematorium ZN :1 crematorio crematoriumgebouw ZN :1 edificio del crematorio crème ZN :1 (kosmetica) crema :potje -- = potto de crema :vochtinbrengende -- = crema hydratante :-- tegen rimpels = crema antirugas :-- opdoen = poner/mitter se crema :-- aanbrengen = applicar crema :2 (soort likeur) crema :-- de cacao = crema de cacao :-- de vanille = crema de vanilla :3 (beste deel van iets) crema :-- de la -- = crema del crema, élite (F) crème BN :1 crema :-- japon = veste/roba crema crème de la crème ZN :1 crema del crema, élite (F) cremeren WW :1 cremar, incinerar :zich laten -- = facer se cremar cremometer ZN :1 cremometro creneleren WW :1 (kartelen) dentar, dentellar crenologie ZN :1 crenologia, studio del fontes litterari crenologisch BN :1 crenologic creoliseren WW :1 (TAAL) creolisar creolisering ZN :1 (TAAL) creolisation Creool ZN :1 creolo creools BN :1 creol :--e talen = linguas creol creosoot ZN :1 creosoto :hout met -- impregneren = impregnar ligno con creosoto, creosotar ligno, injectar creosoto in ligno :behandeling met -- = creosotage creosootwater ZN :1 aqua de creosoto creosoteren WW :1 creosotar :hout -- = creosotar ligno creosotering ZN :1 creosotage crêpe ZN :1 (weefsel) crepe (F) :2 (soort rubber) crepe (F) :3 (flensje) crepe (F) crepeergeval ZN :1 caso desperate crêpepapier ZN :1 papiro crepe (F) creperen WW :1 crepar, morir miserabilemente :van honger -- = crepar de fame :van dorst -- = crepar de sete crêpeweefsel ZN :1 texito crepe (F) crêpezool ZN :1 solea crepe (F) crescendo BW :1 crescendo (I) cresol ZN :1 cresol creticum ZN :1 (versvoet) cretico cretin ZN :1 cretino cretinisme ZN :1 cretinismo cretonne ZN :1 (soort gordijnstof) cretonne (F) cretonnen BN :1 de cretonne (F) crew ZN :1 equipage, personal de bordo cric ZN :1 cric cricket ZN :1 cricket (E) cricketclub ZN :1 club (E) de cricket (E) cricketen WW :1 jocar al cricket (E) cricketer ZN :1 jocator de criket (E) cricketmatch ZN :1 Zie: cricketwedstrijd cricketschoen ZN :1 calceo/scarpa de cricket (E) cricketspel ZN :1 joco de cricket (E) cricketspeler ZN :1 jocator de cricket (E) cricketterrein ZN :1 Zie: cricketveld cricketveld ZN :1 campo de cricket (E) cricketwedstrijd ZN :1 match (E) de cricket (E) cri du coeur ZN :1 crito del corde, crito desperate crime ZN :1 :een -- zijn = esser un disastro/un horror criminaliseren WW :1 criminalisar :de drugsverslaafden -- = criminalisar le drogatos criminalisering ZN :1 criminalisation criminalist ZN :1 criminalista criminalistiek ZN :1 criminalistica criminalistisch BN :1 criminalista, criminalistic criminaliteit ZN :1 criminalitate, delinquentia :de strijd tegen de -- = le lucta contra le crimine :kleine -- = parve criminalitate criminaliteitsbestrijding ZN :1 lucta contra le crimine/criminalitate/delinquentia criminaliteitscijfer ZN :1 indice/index de criminalitate crimineel ZN :1 criminal, delinquente crimineel BN :1 criminal :--e aanleg = inclination/predisposition al criminalitate :--e activiteiten = activitates criminal criminogeen BN :1 criminogene :een dergelijke maatregel kan -- werken = un tal mesura pote haber effectos criminogene criminogeen BN :1 criminogene criminologie ZN :1 criminologia criminologisch BN :1 relative al criminologia, criminologic criminoloog ZN :1 criminologo, criminologista crin ZN :1 crin crinoline ZN :1 crinolina crisis ZN :1 (kritieke situatie) crise, crisis :economische -- = crise/crisis economic, depression :ministeriële -- = crise/crisis ministerial :2 (MED) (in ziekteverloop) crise, crisis, phase critic, acme :de -- te boven komen = superar le crise crisisbeheersing ZN :1 controlo del crise/crisis crisiscentrum ZN :1 (opvangcentrum) centro de crise/crisis :2 (coördinatiecentrum) centro de crise/crisis/coordination/de emergentia crisisjaar ZN :1 anno de crise/de crisis crisiskorting ZN :1 disconto concedite in tempores de crise/de crisis crisismaatregel ZN :1 mesura de crise/de crisis crisisperiode ZN :1 periodo de crise/de crisis crisissfeer ZN :1 atmosphera de crise/crisis crisissituatie ZN :1 situation de crise/de crisis, crise, crisis crisisteam ZN :1 team (E) de crise/de crisis crisistijd ZN :1 tempore de crise/de crisis crisisverschijnsel ZN :1 phenomeno de crise/de crisis criteriologie ZN :1 criteriologia criteriologisch BN :1 criteriologic criterium ZN :1 (maatstaf) criterio :didactisch -- = criterio didactic :2 (SPORT) (beproevingswedstrijd) criterium (cyclista) criticaster ZN :1 criticastro, finditor de capillos in quatro criticisme ZN :1 criticisme criticus ZN :1 critico :literaire -- = critico litterari critiek ZN :1 critica critiseren WW :1 criticar crochet ZN :1 crochet (F) crocidoliet ZN :1 crocidolite crocus ZN :1 crocus crocusbol ZN :1 bulbo de crocus crocusplant ZN :1 crocus Croesus ZN EIGN :1 (OUDH) Creso :2 (zeer rijke man) creso croissant ZN :1 croissant (F) Cro-Magnon ZN :1 Cro-Magnon croquet ZN :1 croquet (E) :-- spelen = croquetar croquetbal ZN :1 balla de croquet (F) croquethamer ZN :1 mallette de croquet (E) croquetmatch ZN :1 match (E) de croquet (F) croquetspel ZN :1 joco de croquet (F) croquetspeler ZN :1 jocator de croquet (F) croquetwedstrijd ZN :1 Zie: croquetmatch cross ZN :1 cross (E) crossbaan ZN :1 pista/percurso de cross (E) cross-country ZN :1 cross-country (E) (MV: cross-countries) cross-countryrijder ZN :1 participante in/a un cross-country (E) crossen WW :1 facer (moto)cross (E), (op de fiets) facer cyclocross crosser ZN :1 participante in/a un cross (E) crossfiets ZN :1 bicycletta de cross (E) crossing-over ZN :1 (BIOL) crossing-over (E), decussation chromosomatic crossmotor ZN :1 moto®cyclo de cross (E) crosspass ZN :1 passe cruciate crosstalk ZN :1 dialogo burlesc croton ZN :1 croton crotonaldehyde ZN :1 crotonaldehyde crotonolie ZN :1 oleo de croton crotonzuur ZN :1 acido crotonic croup ZN :1 croup (E) croupier ZN :1 croupier (F) cru BN :1 crude, rude, choccante, grossier cruciaal BN :1 crucial, capital, fundamental, decisive :-- punt = puncto crucial :--e vraag = question crucial :van -- belang = de importantia crucial crucifeer ZN :1 crucifero crucifix ZN :1 crucifixo, cruce cruditeit ZN :1 cruditate cruise ZN :1 cruciera cruisen WW :1 facer un cruciera cruisepassagier ZN :1 passagero de un cruciera cruiseschip ZN :1 nave de cruciera crupina ZN :1 crupina cruraal BN :1 crural crustaceeën ZN MV :1 crustaceas crux ZN :1 (kruis) cruce :2 puncto crucial cruzeiro ZN :1 cruzeiro (P) cryobiologie ZN :1 cryobiologia :seminale -- = cryobiologia seminal cryobiologisch BN :1 cryobiologic cryobioloog ZN :1 cryobiologo, cryobiologista cryochirurgie ZN :1 cryochirurgia :met -- een wrat verwijderen = remover un verruca per medio de cryochirurgia cryo-elektronica ZN :1 cryoelectronica cryofiet ZN :1 cryophyto cryogeen BN :1 cryogene, cryogenic :-- pompstation = pumpa cryogene/cryogenic :-- laboratorium = laboratorio cryogene/cryogenic :--e apparatuur = equipamento cryogene/cryogenic cryogeniek ZN :1 cryogenica cryoglobuline ZN :1 cryoglobulina cryologie ZN :1 cryologia cryometer ZN :1 cryometro cryometrie ZN :1 cryometria cryoplankton ZN :1 cryoplancton cryoscoop ZN :1 cryoscopio cryoscopie ZN :1 cryoscopia cryoscopisch BN :1 cryoscopic :--e verlaging van het stolpunt = abassamento cryoscopic del puncto de congelamento cryostaat ZN :1 cryostato cryotechniek ZN :1 cryotechnica cryotherapie ZN :1 cryotherapia cryotron ZN :1 cryotron cryoturbatie ZN :1 cryoturbation crypt(e) ZN :1 crypta cryptanalyse ZN :1 cryptanalyse (-ysis) cryptanalytisch BN :1 cryptanalytic :--e methode = methodo cryptanalytic cryptisch BN :1 cryptic, secrete, occulte, celate, hermetic :--e poëzie = poesia cryptic :zich -- uitdrukken = exprimer se de maniera cryptic/in un linguage cryptic cryptocommunist ZN :1 cryptocommunista cryptocommunistisch BN :1 cryptocommunista :--e groepen = gruppos cryptocommunista :--e intellectueel = intellectual cryptocommunista :-- tijdschrift = revista cryptocommunista cryptofascist ZN :1 cryptofascista cryptofiet ZN :1 cryptophyto cryptofonie ZN :1 cryptophonia cryptofonisch BN :1 cryptophonic cryptofoon ZN :1 cryptophono cryptogaam BN :1 cryptogame, cryptogamic cryptogaam ZN :1 cryptogamo :kenner van --en = cryptogamista cryptogamie ZN :1 cryptogamia cryptogamisch BN :1 cryptogame, acotyledone cryptogenetisch BN :1 cryptogenetic cryptograaf ZN :1 cryptographo cryptografie ZN :1 cryptographia cryptografisch BN :1 cryptographic cryptogram ZN :1 cryptogramma, cryptographo :een -- oplossen = solver un cryptogramma cryptokatholiek ZN :1 cryptocatholico cryptologie ZN :1 cryptologia cryptologisch BN :1 cryptologic cryptoloog ZN :1 cryptologo cryptomnesie ZN :1 cryptomnesia cryptoporticus ZN :1 cryptoportico cryptotoxisch BN :1 cryptotoxic c.s. :1 (Afk.: cum suis) con le sues c-sleutel ZN :1 clave de c/de do c-straal ZN :1 radio gamma Cuba ZN EIGN :1 Cuba Cubaan ZN :1 cubano Cubaan ZN :1 cubano :zwarte -- = afro-cubano Cubaans BN :1 cuban :--e suiker = sucro cuban cubatuur ZN :1 cubatura cubisme ZN :1 cubismo cubist ZN :1 cubista cucumis ZN :1 cucumis cucurbitaceeën ZN MV :1 cucurbitaceas cuisinier ZN :1 cocinero culinair BN :1 culinari :-- genot = placer(es) culinari :--e kunst = arte culinari culminatie ZN :1 culmination, puncto culminante :onderste -- = culmination inferior :bovenste -- = culmination superior culminatiepunt ZN :1 (puncto de) culmination, puncto culminante :zijn -- bereiken = culminar culmineren WW :1 (ASTRON, ook FIG) culminar, attinger su puncto culminante culpabel BN :1 culpabile culpabiliteit ZN :1 culpabilitate cultisch BN :1 cultual :--e handelingen = actos cultual cultisme ZN :1 cultismo cultivar ZN :1 varietate cultivate cultivator ZN :1 cultivator cultivéparel ZN :1 perla cultivate cultiveren WW :1 (de grond bebouwen) cultivar, coler :2 (beschaven, vormen) cultivar, civilisar :gecultiveerde kringen = circulos cultivate :gecultiveerde smaak = gusto cultivate :3 (in stand houden) cultivar :een vriendschap -- = cultivar un amicitate :zijn baard -- = cultivar su barba cultivering ZN :1 cultivation culture ZN :1 cultura cultureel BN :1 cultural :-- erfgoed = patrimonio cultural :-- centrum = centro cultural :--e kring = circulo cultural :--e reis = viage cultural :--e betrekkingen = relationes cultural :--e uitwisseling = excambio/intercambio cultural :--e kontekst = contexto cultural :--e boycot van Zuid-Afrika = boycottage cultural de Africa del Sud :--e revolutie = revolution cultural cultus ZN :1 (godsverering) culto :2 (eredienst) culto :3 (verering) culto, veneration :ergens een -- van maken = facer un culto de un cosa cultusbeeld ZN :1 symbolo religiose, (afgod) idolo cultustaal ZN :1 linguage de culto cultuswoord ZN :1 parola de culto cultuur ZN :1 (beschaving) cultura, civilisation :Grieks-Latijnse -- = cultura grecolatin :Grieks-Romeinse -- = cultura grecoroman :Franse -- = cultura francese :westerse -- = civilisation occidental :ondergang van een -- = disparition de un cultura :aanpassing aan een andere -- = acculturation :zich aanpassen aan een andere -- = acculturar se :2 (verbouw van gewassen) cultura :3 (gekweekte bacteriën) cultura cultuuraarde ZN :1 terra vegetal cultuurassociatie ZN :1 association de culturas cultuurbarbaar ZN :1 homine/persona sin cultura, barbaro, philisteo cultuurbelang ZN :1 interesse cultural cultuurbeleid ZN :1 politica cultural cultuurbesef ZN :1 conscientia cultural cultuurbeweging ZN :1 movimento cultural cultuurbezit ZN :1 patrimonio/hereditage cultural cultuurbos ZN :1 bosco cultivate/de exploitation {plwa} cultuurcentrum ZN :1 centro cultural, foco de cultura cultuurcrisis ZN :1 crise/crisis del cultura cultuurdrager ZN :1 portator/vehiculo/vector de cultura cultuureducatie ZN :1 education/formation cultural cultuureenheid ZN :1 unitate de cultura cultuurelement ZN :1 elemento de cultura cultuurfenomeen ZN :1 phenomeno cultural cultuurfilosofie ZN :1 philosophia del cultura/del civilisation cultuurgebied ZN :1 area cultural/de civilisation cultuurgemeenschap ZN :1 communitate cultural cultuurgeschiedenis ZN :1 Zie: cultuurhistorie cultuurgewas ZN :1 planta cultivate cultuurgoederen ZN MV :1 benes (de valor/significantia) cultural, patrimonio cultural cultuurgrond ZN :1 terreno/terras cultivate cultuurhistorie ZN :1 historia del cultura/del civilisation cultuurhistorisch BN :1 del historia cultural, historico-cultural cultuurideaal ZN :1 ideal de cultura cultuurinvloed ZN :1 influentia/impacto cultural cultuurkritiek ZN :1 critica del cultura cultuurlandschap ZN :1 paisage facite per le homine cultuurleven ZN :1 vita cultural cultuurniveau ZN :1 nivello del cultura/civilisation cultuurnorm ZN :1 norma cultural cultuurontwikkeling ZN :1 disveloppamento cultural cultuuroptimisme ZN :1 optimismo cultural cultuurpatroon ZN :1 patrono cultural cultuurpeil ZN :1 Zie: cultuurniveau cultuurperiode ZN :1 periodo cultural cultuurplant ZN :1 planta cultural/cultivate cultuurpolitiek ZN :1 politica cultural cultuurprodukt ZN :1 producto cultural cultuurschok ZN :1 choc {sj} cultural cultuursfeer ZN :1 climate cultural cultuursociologie ZN :1 sociologia cultural/del cultura/civilisation cultuurstelsel ZN :1 systema de cultura obligatori cultuurstroming ZN :1 currente de cultura cultuurtaal ZN :1 lingua cultural/de cultura, lingua national, lingua official codificate cultuurtechnicus ZN :1 ingeniero agronomo cultuurtechniek ZN :1 technica/technologia agronomic/agrari cultuurtechnisch BN :1 techno-agronomic :Cultuurtechnische Dienst = Servicio Techno-agronomic cultuurvernieuwing ZN :1 renovation cultural cultuurverschijnsel ZN :1 phenomeno cultural cultuurvolk ZN :1 populo/nation civilisate cultuurvorm ZN :1 forma de cultura cultuurwaarde ZN :1 valor cultural cultuurwaardering ZN :1 appreciation del cultura cumarine ZN :1 cumarina cum grano salis :1 cum grano salis (L) cum laude :1 con mention multo honorabile cummutatief BN :1 commutative :--e overeenkomst = contracto commutative :--e operatie = operation commutative cumputergebruik ZN :1 computation cum suis ZN :1 e associatos/partners (E)/collaboratores/amicos cumulatie ZN :1 cumulation cumulatief BN :1 cumulative :--e frequentie = frequentia cumulative :(EC) -- preferente aandelen = actiones preferential/privilegiate cumulative cumuleerbaar BN :1 cumulabile cumuleren WW :1 cumular cumulerend BN :1 cumulative cumulocirrus ZN :1 cumulocirro cumulonimbus ZN :1 cumulonimbo cumulostratus ZN :1 cumulostrato cumulus ZN :1 cumulo cunnilingus ZN :1 cunnilingus cunnus ZN :1 vulva cup ZN :1 (SPORT) cuppa cupel ZN :1 cuppella cupelleeroven ZN :1 furno de cuppellation cupelleren WW :1 cuppellar :het -- = cuppellation cupfinale ZN :1 final de cuppa :in de -- spelen = jocar in le final de cuppa cuphéa ZN :1 cuphea cupiditeit ZN :1 cupiditate Cupido ZN EIGN :1 Cupido cupidootje ZN :1 cupido cupmatch ZN :1 Zie: cupwedstrijd cupriet ZN :1 cuprite cuprioxyde ZN :1 oxydo cupric cupulometrie ZN :1 cupulometria cupvoetbal ZN :1 football (E) pro le cuppa cupwedstrijd ZN :1 match (E)/partita de cuppa curabel BN :1 curabile, sanabile curaçao ZN :1 (likeur) curaçao :een --tje = un parve vitro de curaçao Curaçao ZN EIGN :1 Curaçao curare ZN :1 curare curarevergiftiging ZN :1 curarismo curarine ZN :1 curarina curatele ZN :1 (JUR) curatela :onder -- stellen = mitter/poner sub curatela :onder -- staan = esser sub curatela :2 (curatorschap) curatela curatief BN :1 curative :--e geneeskunde = medicina curative curator ZN :1 (JUR) (beheerder van toevertrouwde gelden, etc.) curator, syndico :een -- betreffend = syndical :2 (van museum, etc.) curator curatorium ZN :1 consilio de curatores curatorschap ZN :1 curatura curcuma ZN :1 curcuma cureren WW :1 curar, sanar curettage ZN :1 curettage curette ZN :1 curetta curetteren WW :1 curettar curia ZN :1 curia curiaal BN :1 curial :--e stijl = stilo curial :-- schrift = scriptura curial curiaalschrift ZN :1 scriptura curial curie ZN :1 (R.K.) curia :bisschoppelijke -- = curia episcopal :richtlijnen van de -- = directivas curial/del curia :beslissingen van de -- = decisiones curial/del curia :2 (NAT) curie curiedepartement ZN :1 congregation curietherapie ZN :1 curietherapia curieus BN :1 curiose, rar, bizarre curiosa ZN MV :1 Zie: curiosum curiositeit ZN :1 curiositate, raritate curiositeitenkabinet ZN :1 cabinetto/galeria de objectos rar/de curiositates curiositeitenverzamelaar ZN :1 collector de objectos rar/de curiositates curiositeitenverzameling ZN :1 collection de objectos rar/de curiositates curiositeitswaarde ZN :1 valor de curiositate curiosum ZN :1 curiositate, raritate curium ZN :1 curium curling ZN :1 curling (E) curriculum vitae ZN :1 curriculum vitae (L) curry ZN :1 Zie: kerrie cursief BN :1 cursive, italic :--e letter = character/littera cursive/italic :-- gedrukt = imprimite in litteras cursive/italic/in italico cursief ZN :1 Zie: cursiefletter cursiefje ZN :1 commentario legier (publicate in italico) cursiefjesschrijver ZN :1 columnista cursiefletter ZN :1 littera cursive/italic, italico cursist ZN :1 cursista, participante a un curso, alumno cursiveren WW :1 poner/mitter in litteras cursive/in italico cursivering ZN :1 impression in italico cursivist ZN :1 Zie: cursiefjesschrijver cursor ZN :1 (COMP) cursor cursorisch BN :1 rapide :-- lezen = leger rapidemente cursus ZN :1 (reeks van lessen) curso :schriftelijke -- = curso per correspondentia :een -- volgen = sequer un curso :een -- geven = dar un curso :2 (leerjaar) anno scholar/universitari :3 (les) curso cursusboek ZN :1 libro de curso cursusdag ZN :1 die de curso cursusduur ZN :1 durata/duration del curso cursusjaar ZN :1 anno scholar/universitari cursuspakket ZN :1 material del curso cursusprogramma ZN :1 programma del curso curulisch BN :1 curule :-- magistraat = magistrato curule curvatuur ZN :1 curvatura curve ZN :1 curva, linea curve :-- van de geluidssterkte = curva del intensitate del sono :hypsometrische -- = curva hypsometric :een -- beschrijven = describer un curva curvenprojectie ZN :1 projection de un curva curvimeter ZN :1 curvimetro custard ZN :1 custard (E) custodia ZN :1 custodia custos ZN :1 guardiano :2 (DRUKK) reclamo cuticula ZN :1 cuticula cuticulair BN :1 cuticular :--e transpiratie = transpiration cuticular cutine ZN :1 cutina cutiproef ZN :1 cutireaction cuti-reactie ZN :1 cutireaction cutter ZN :1 (FILM) montator c.v.-ketel ZN :1 caldiera de calefaction central cyaan ZN :1 cyano cyaanamide ZN :1 (SCHEI) cyanamido :(LANDB) -- calcic = kalkstikstof cyaanblauw ZN :1 cyano cyaankali ZN :1 cyanuro potassic/de potassium cyaanverbinding ZN :1 composito de cyano cyaanwaterstof ZN :1 acido cyanhydric/hydrocyanic/prussic cyanaat ZN :1 cyanato cyanide ZN :1 cyanura cyanisering ZN :1 cyanuration cyanogeen ZN :1 cyanogeno cyanografie ZN :1 cyanographia cyanometer ZN :1 cyanometro cyanose ZN :1 cyanose (-osis) cyanotisch BN :1 cyanotic cyanotype ZN :1 cyanotypo cyanotypie ZN :1 cyanotypia cyanus ZN :1 cyano Cybelepriester ZN :1 corybante cybernantroop ZN :1 robot cybernetic cybernetica ZN :1 cybernetica :toepassing van de -- = cybernetisation cyberneticus ZN :1 cybernetico cybernetisch BN :1 cybernetic :--e middelen = cybernetische middelen :--e modellen = modellos cybernetic :--e onderzoekingen = recercas cybernetic :--e problemen = problemas cybernetic cyclaam ZN :1 cyclamino cyclamaat ZN :1 cyclamato cyclisch BN :1 cyclic :-- karakter = character cyclic, cyclicitate :-- verschijnsel = phenomeno cyclic :-- proces = processo cyclic :-- gedicht = poema cyclic :--e bewegingen = movimentos cyclic :--e bloemen = flores cyclic :(TAAL) --e transformaties = transformationes cyclic :(WISK) --e bewerkingen = operationes cyclic :2 (SCHEI) cyclic :--e verbinding = composito cyclic :--e koolwaterstof = hydrocarburo cyclic cyclocefalie ZN :1 cyclocephalia cyclo-cross ZN :1 cyclocross cyclofrenie ZN :1 cyclophrenia cycloïdaal BN :1 cycloidal :--e kromme = curva cycloidal :--e slinger = pendulo cycloidal cycloïde ZN :1 cycloide cyclometer ZN :1 cyclometro cyclometrie ZN :1 cyclometria cyclometrisch BN :1 cyclometric cyclomorfose ZN :1 cyclomorphose (-osis) cyclonaal BN :1 cyclonal, cyclonic cycloon ZN :1 cyclon :tropische -- = cyclon tropical :verwoestende -- = cyclon devastator cycloop ZN :1 (MYTH) cyclope :2 (DIERK) cyclope cyclopisch BN :1 cyclopic :--e muren = muros cyclopic cyclorama ZN :1 cyclorama cycloramisch BN :1 cycloramic cyclose ZN :1 cyclose (-osis) cyclosporine ZN :1 cyclosporina cyclostoma ZN :1 cyclostoma cyclostyle ZN :1 (toestel) cyclostylo cyclostyleren WW :1 cyclostylar :een circulaire -- = cyclostylar un circular cyclothymie ZN :1 :cyclothymia, lijder aan -- = cyclothymico cyclothymisch BN :1 cyclothymic cyclotron ZN :1 cyclotron, accelerator de particulas cyclotronresonantie ZN :1 resonantia cyclotronic cyclotronstraling ZN :1 radiation de cyclotron cyclus ZN :1 (kringloop) cyclo :oestrische -- = cyclo ovarian :2 (LIT, MUZ) cyclo cyclustijd ZN :1 durata/duration de cycle cymophane ZN :1 cymophana cynicus ZN :1 (FIL) (aanhanger van het cynisme) cynico :2 (cynisch persoon) cynico cynisch BN :1 (FIL) (betrekking hebbend op het cynisme) cynic :-- filosoof = philosopho cynic :--e ethiek = ethica cynic :2 (sarcastisch) cynic :-- lachje = surriso cynic :-- antwoord = responsa cynic :-- oordeel = judicio/judicamento cynic :--e opmerkingen = remarcas cynic :-- gedrag = comportamento cynic :-- iemand = individuo cynic :-- glimlachen = surrider cynicamente :-- antwoorden = responder cynicamente cynisme ZN :1 (FIL) cynismo :2 (cynische houding) cynismo cynodroom ZN :1 cynodromo cynologie ZN :1 cynologia cypergras ZN :1 cypero :geel -- = cypero flavescente :bruin -- = cypero fusc cypergrassenfamilie ZN :1 cyperaceas Cyprianus ZN EIGN :1 Cypriano :de Heilige -- = Sancte Cypriano Cyprioot ZN :1 cyprio, cypriota Cypriotisch BN :1 cyprie, cypriota :--e beschaving = civilisation cypriota :-- dialect = dialecto cypriota Cypris ZN EIGN :1 Cypride Cyprus ZN EIGN :1 Cypro :van/uit -- = de Cupro, cyprie, cypriota cyrillisch BN :1 cyrillic :-- schrift = scriptura cyrillic :-- alfabet = alphabeto cyrillic :--e letters = characteres cyrillic cyste ZN :1 cyste cystectomie ZN :1 cystectomia cysteïne ZN :1 cysteina cysticercose ZN :1 cysticercose (-osis) cystitis ZN :1 cystitis cystografie ZN :1 cystographia cystogram ZN :1 cystogramma cystoscoop ZN :1 cystoscopio cystoscopie ZN :1 cystoscopia cystoscopisch BN :1 cystoscopic cytofagie ZN :1 cytophagia cytofysica ZN :1 cytophysica cytogenetica ZN :1 cytogenetica cytogeneticus ZN :1 cytogenetico cytologie ZN :1 cytologia cytologisch BN :1 cytologic cytoloog ZN :1 cytologo, cytologista cytolyse ZN :1 cytolyse (-ysis) cytoplasma ZN :1 cytoplasma cytoplasmatisch BN :1 cytoplasmatic cytosine ZN :1 cytosina cytostatica ZN :1 cytostatica cytostoma ZN :1 cytostoma cytotaxonomie ZN :1 cytotaxonomia cytotropisme ZN :1 cytotropismo czardas ZN :1 czardas (Ho)